


Hope Turner et la dixième Muse

by Katsuri



Series: The Blessed Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (j'essaie), Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Self-Insert, j'essaie de faire de l'humour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuri/pseuds/Katsuri
Summary: "Tout n’allait pas bien.Si j’avais voulu parler français, j’aurai sans doute dit “rien n’allait” ou “tout allait de travers” mais mon cerveau refusait avec véhémence de coopérer. La grammaire n’était déjà pas mon truc habituellement et la situation n’arrangeait rien."***Une ancienne fan de Harry Potter qui n'a rien demandé se retrouve envoyée dans le monde magique, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
Series: The Blessed Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746376
Kudos: 3





	1. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je rende sourds 2000 moldus et 3 sorciers

Tout allait bien.

C’était ce que je tentais désespérément de me convaincre à cet instant précis.

Tout allait bien. Je ne souffrais ni d’hallucinations, ni d’un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste, ni d’une poussée de fièvre qui m’embrumait le cerveau. Pourtant, ça en avait tout l’air.

Je vous explique.

Je ne suis plus adolescente, depuis un moment déjà. Comme tout un chacun, j’ai un certain niveau en anglais à force de regarder des séries en VOSTFR depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je suis une adulte à peu près indépendante, avec une confiance en moi à ramasser à la petite cuillère et une fâcheuse tendance à me couper des autres parce qu’un monde sans magie où EN PLUS on doit être émotionnellement vulnérable auprès des autres ? Merci, mais non merci. Je préfère rêvasser tout mon saoul.

Vous voyez le tableau ? Bon.

J’espère pour vous que vous ne y vous reconnaissez pas trop.

Dernière précision : je fais partie des gamins qui ont été élevés avec Harry Potter, ou presque, à la différence près que nous n’avons pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard. D’ailleurs, ça n’aurait pas été très logique me concernant (eh oui, française, ça aurait dû être Beauxbâtons !) mais j’avais quand même été déçue le jour de mes 11 ans. Qui voulait aller dans un collège de quartier normal où on apprenait le français avec un professeur qui ridiculisait ses élèves en classe au lieu de Poudlard où, au moins, c’était pendant un cours de potions magiques ? Mais bon, c’était du passé, tout ça.

J’étais adulte, avec un nouveau job après avoir fini mes études, ma dose de problèmes émotionnels et personnels, et à vingt mille lieux de la magie d’Harry Potter qui avait bercé mon enfance. Ce n’était pas que j’avais oublié. Difficile de tirer un trait sur les livres, les films, les jeux, les produits dérivés qui avaient bercé mon enfance puis mon adolescence… J’avais juste (je pense) un peu perdu de vue l’amour que je portais envers cet univers en même temps que son auteure m’avait fait déchanté. Sérieusement, vous avez vu son compte Twitter ?

Bref. Oubliées, les fanfictions dévorées jusqu’à trois heures du matin ; désertés, les forums et sites dédiés... 

Enfin, ça, c’était avant.

Avant là, maintenant, tout de suite, et le problème qui venait de me tomber dessus. Les problèmes. Il y en avait au moins trois et ils n'avaient pas l'air contents de me voir.

Tout allait bien.

:::

Tout n’allait pas bien.

Si j’avais voulu parler français, j’aurai sans doute dit “rien n’allait” ou “tout allait de travers” mais mon cerveau refusait avec véhémence de coopérer. La grammaire n’était déjà pas mon truc habituellement, mais la situation n’arrangeait rien.

Pour rappel, je suis habituellement une adulte. Ou j’étais. J’étais une adulte. Mais ce n’était plus le cas. Tout s’était passé très vite. J’étais allée me coucher dans mon pyjama Minnie (oui, très original, je sais), très court, très léger, idéal pour l’été. Une fois n’était pas coutume, il faisait chaud par chez moi et une tenue de nuit moins épaisse me semblait de mise. Je parle ici d’un petit truc à bretelles qui découvrait un peu mon ventre, et d’un short qui m’arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse.

Ensuite, je suis allée me coucher, j’ai fait un sommeil sans rêve habituel, bla bla, que du normal.

Sauf que là, ce qui se passait était un brin moins normal. Déjà, mon pyjama. Je flottais dedans. Mon short n’arrêtait pas de tomber, ce qui ne m’arrangeait pas _du tout_ vu que le haut ne descendait pas assez bas pour que ce soit à peu près décent. Agacée, je finis par laisser tomber mon short et me concentrait sur mon débardeur à bretelles : en tirant dessus constamment, j’arriverai peut-être à quelque chose. Du moins, c’était ce que mon esprit paniqué tentait de me faire croire.

Reprenons. Je flottais dans des vêtements qui, jusque-là, s’étaient révélés… un brin révélateurs, en fait. La raison était très simple.

J’étais petite. _Vraiment_ petite. Tout me paraissait plus grand. L’arbre sous lequel j’étais abritée, les maisons à quelques mètres de moi, la taille démesurée de l’église que j’apercevais au loin… Oh, et avais-je mentionné plate ? Comprenez-moi bien, je ne suis pas sûre qu’on puisse naturellement faire du 36 _et_ avoir un bonnet E comme dans les films américains. Disons donc gentiment que j’avais (à la base) un bonnet assez douillet, et la taille assortie.

Eh bien, autant je n’avais pas remarqué ma différence de taille tout de suite, autant ma poitrine, elle, je l’avais bien sentie. Ou plutôt, je n’avais _rien_ senti. Ce fut mon deuxième geste après avoir laissé tomber mon short au sol sans plus de cérémonie : tâter ce qui était en début de nuit quelque chose de bien rebondi pour… toucher du vide. Ou presque du vide, mais c’était franchement du pareil au même. Il n’y avait que du plat.

Le couinement qui s’échappa de ma gorge ne ressemblait pas non plus à celui d’un adulte. Il se transforma peu à peu en hurlement et je restais là, frigorifiée, à crier à plein poumons.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Vous arrivez à choisir ce que vous faites dans vos rêves ? Du genre, si vous devez courir à gauche au lieu d’aller à droite, ou si vous mettez un coup de poing à une personne qui vous a mis particulièrement en rogne pendant la journée ? Moi, non. Je n’ai toujours eu qu’un rôle de spectatrice, ce que je détestais avec ardeur. Je n’aimais pas psychanalyser mes rêves, ni repenser à mes cauchemars pendant la journée, et encore moins revoir des scènes, personnes ou lieux que j’ai laissé derrière moi.

Ce fut ce détail qui me mit la puce à l’oreille. J’étais parfaitement consciente de ne _rien_ pouvoir contrôler dans un rêve. Donc, à part si j’avais fait acte de somnambulisme (ce qui ne m’était arrivé qu’une fois et m’avait presque valu une chute magistrale dans l’escalier de la maison familiale), j’aurais dû avoir chaud. Je n’avais pas pu marcher très loin de chez moi, après tout.

Sauf que j’avais vraiment très froid. Je claquais des dents en maintenant mon haut Minnie contre moi, le rabaissant autant que je pouvais malgré mes doigts engourdis. On était en été, bordel ! Même s’il ne faisait jamais très chaud dans ma région, j’étais sûre et certaine que la température était trop basse pour que cela soit normal. Et cela, sans prendre en compte les environs qui m’étaient parfaitement inconnus.

Tout n’allait pas bien.

Je continuais à hurler.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

\- _ARE YOU GONNA SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!_

Interloquée, mon cri se transforma peu à peu en couinement puis s’éteignit dans ma gorge. Ah oui, c’est vrai. Qui disait “maisons” disait “personnes en train de dormir comme des gens normaux parce qu’on était quand même en pleine nuit”. Je fixais avec une certaine défiance la fenêtre qui s’était allumée.

D’accord, ce n’était pas très sympa de hurler à pas d’heure. Mais je n’avais ni téléphone portable, ni la moindre idée d’où je me trouvais (et je me targuais de plutôt bien connaître les environs de chez moi quand même, merci bien). Je n’avais donc qu’une seule option pour rameuter la police. Je pris une grande inspiration, fronçais les sourcils en fixant avec animosité la fenêtre, puis recommençait mon manège.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Cette fois, plusieurs fenêtres s’allumèrent.

\- _What's going on?_

\- _SHUT UP NOW OR I'LL CALL THE COPS !_

\- _HEY ASSHOLE,_ _IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!!_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Au moins, ça avait l’air de fonctionner. Je n’avais plus froid. Je ne tenais même plus mon t-shirt contre moi. Je me concentrais juste sur mon souffle, et le sentiment brûlant qui montait dans ma poitrine.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Au loin, je vis enfin des gyrophares bleus s’approcher. J’aurais donc dû m’arrêter, en tout logique. Mais la panique qui m’avait submergée était trop grande pour que je réussisse à m’arrêter aussi facilement.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Vous avez déjà hurlé à plein poumons ? surtout sans vous soucier de qui pouvait vous entendre ? Ça fait du bien. Énormément de bien. Pour comparaison, je dirai comme avaler un pot entier de pâte à tartiner magique qui ne tomberait pas directement sur les hanches. Donc, en toute logique, je continuais. J’observais deux voitures de police s’arrêter devant le portail du parc, l’ouvrir à la va-vite, puis se précipiter à l’intérieur. Je faillis presque m’arrêter, interloquée, en voyant qu’ils se couvraient les oreilles de leurs mains avec une souffrance indicible peinte sur leurs visages.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah ?...

Mon cri s’évanouit dans ma gorge petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que mon souffle s’épuisait. Pour être complètement honnête, je n’avais jamais eu beaucoup d’endurance ; et ça ne s’était pas arrangée après la fin des cours d’EPS au lycée. En y réfléchissant bien, c’était dingue que j’ai réussi à m’époumoner pendant tout ce temps sans m’évanouir à cause du manque d’oxygène. Je papillonnais des paupières.

Je n’avais jamais fait un rêve aussi bizarre.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté en me rendant compte qu’un des officiers de police me parlait. Mes yeux se plissèrent, puis quelque chose d’absurde me traversa l’esprit.

\- _… okay? What are you doing here, all alone? Where are your parents?_

_\- Oh, dear._

_\- Let’s all take a deep breath. Hello, missy. What’s your name?_

Depuis tout à l’heure, les gens me parlaient en anglais.

Les policiers, bien sûr, qui me regardaient de plus en plus comme si j’avais trois têtes au lieu d’une ; mais aussi les personnes qui avaient gueulé à leurs fenêtres un peu plus tôt. Ils me parlaient en anglais, et je n’y avais même pas fait attention.

\- … _is this a joke?_

Mon trait d’humour passa à mille lieues au-dessus des préoccupations (très) terrestres des forces de l’ordre. Vaguement, je vis que l’un d’entre eux retournait chercher une couverture de survie dans leur voiture, tandis qu’un autre parlait frénétiquement dans sa radio.

Bon.

Je ne croyais pas que c’était possible, mais j’y étais arrivée.

J’avais battu tous les records possibles et imaginables pour le rêve le plus chelou de l’année.

:::

Apparemment, j’avais réveillé tout le village.

Quoi, est-ce qu’une aire urbaine de 2000 habitants correspondait encore au terme “village” ? Surtout, cela me paraissait improbable que j’ai pu réveiller autant de monde avec juste mes cris de gamines.

Pour rappel, j’étais apparue sous un arbre, dans un parc, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec rien d’autre que les vêtements (trop grands) que je portais sur le dos. Mon cerveau refusant de faire face à la situation, j’avais hurlé avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas. Ensuite, il y eut un blanc dans ma mémoire. Ou un trou noir, ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses. En tous les cas, j’étais passée de l’herbe mouillée du parc au poste de police voisin en un claquement de doigt. Des adultes (des vrais, ils étaient grands, _eux_ ) s’agitaient autour de moi. Certains avec un sourire crispé, peut-être pour ne pas m’effrayer davantage ; d’autres avaient pris un air grave. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

Dans le meilleur des cas, je leur apparaissait comme une gamine qui avait fugué. Je vous laisse imaginer par vous-mêmes le pire scénario qui pouvait venir à l’esprit d’un adulte dans des conditions pareilles. Balançant mes pieds très largement au-dessus du sol, je guettais autour de moi des signes qui pourraient m’indiquer un peu plus précisément où je me trouvais. Leur accent était sans doute un signe qu’on se trouvait quelque part en Angleterre. Ou en Grande-Bretagne. En tous cas, ni aux Etats-Unis (accent trop mâché), ni en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande (accent trop reconnaissable pour que je m’y trompe).

Mais on est d’accord : “quelque part en Grande-Bretagne”, ça restait très vague. Mon regard finit par s’accrocher sur une carte de la région posée au mur. En plissant des yeux, je parvins à peu près à lire un bout de sa légende : “Devon”. Ah oui, Angleterre.

Mhmm.

Le Devon, en Angleterre.

Donc pas du tout en France, on était bien d’accord.

Absolument pas près de chez moi.

On avait quand même _juste_ traversé la Manche et fait une bonne centaine de kilomètres en plus. Discrètement, je me pinçais le plus fort possible. Vous savez, comme ce que font les protagonistes de YA ou de séries télévisées quand ils ne croient pas que quelque chose d’impossible soit vraiment en train de se produire. Le policier me regarda faire, son visage perdant en couleurs en voyant que je tournais consciencieusement le bout de peau que j’avais agrippé. Je finis par arrêter en me rendant compte que tout le monde me fixait avec un mélange de pitié et d’inquiétude qui me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ah, non, il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient encore mal aux oreilles et qui n’arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards furieux dans ma direction. Probablement à cause de mes cris qui avaient _soi-disant_ réveillés toute l’agglomération. Pfff, comme si une gamine pouvait crier aussi fort ! Au pire, j’avais dérangé quelques maisons du quartier, il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

\- _… please tell us at least what your first name is?_

Je pinçais des lèvres.

L’officier derrière son bureau tapotait avec une lenteur démesurée sur sa machine à écrire. Mon dieu, ils n’avaient _que_ des machines à écrire. Même pas d’ordinateurs que je qualifierais d’antiquités avec un ricanement mental. Mais où est-ce que j’étais tombée ? Voyant qu’il attendait toujours une réponse, je secouais la tête.

Je me trouvais bizarrement calme. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, j’ai vécu des choses un peu bizarres ou difficiles dans ma vie, mais là, ça n’avait rien à voir. Je n’aurai pas dû être aussi calme. Peut-être que l’angoisse allait me frapper en pleine figure plus tard, songeais-je en regardant la porte d’entrée du commissariat. Je ramenais la couverture de survie sur mes épaules, puis soupirais.

Ça durait trop longtemps pour être un rêve, sans compter que ça ne ressemblait à _aucun_ des rêves que j’avais pu avoir. Il y avait trop de détails, de sensations physiques. Je sentais la froideur de la chaise en plastique en-dessous de moi, ou le bois du bureau du policier en tendant la main. Je pouvais me concentrer sur leurs conversations, ou les sonneries de téléphones qui n’arrêtaient pas depuis mon arrivée, ou scruter le visage des gens. J’avais entendu dire que cela permettait de calmer les crises d’angoisse : prendre de grandes respirations, puis se concentrer sur ce qu’on pouvait voir, toucher, entendre, tout en le détaillant dans sa tête avec le plus d’adjectifs possible.

… Eh bien non.

Pour une fois, je ne ressentais pas la moindre dose de panique circuler dans mon corps. En fait, plus le temps passait, plus je m’en fichais. Bah oui, qu’est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? J’avais déjà hurlé tout mon saoul un peu plus tôt (ce qui m’avait _vraiment_ bien défoulée), vous voudriez en plus que je pète le câble de ma vie dans un pays étranger alors que je mesurais moins d’un mètre trente ?

Une dame habillée d’un tailleur m’amena une tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits sablés, sur lesquels je me jetais aussitôt. Bah oui, ça creuse, de jouer les cantatrices de nuit. J’étais en plein dégustation des gâteaux un peu trop mous (peut-être que le paquet était resté ouvert trop longtemps) lorsqu’un trio rentra dans le commissariat en trombe.

L’un d’eux se mit à parler aux secrétaires, un autre alla voir le groupe d’agents qui buvaient leur énième café à la machine, tandis que le troisième marcha droit dans notre direction. Pour la première fois de la soirée, un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. J’avais l’impression qu’une petite bête se baladait sur ma nuque, me piquant régulièrement en guise d’avertissement. Et avant que vous ne vous en fassiez la remarque : non, je vous assure que je n’ai pas de poux et qu’on m’avait _déjà_ méticuleusement examinée à mon arrivée, donc je n’avais plus aucune sorte d’insecte sur moi malgré mon passage dans l’herbe.

C’était peut-être sa manière de marcher, traînant légèrement son pied gauche derrière lui comme s’il souffrait d’une vieille blessure à laquelle il ne faisait plus attention. Ou alors la main qu’il gardait à l’intérieur de son manteau, si large qu’il me faisait penser à une cape.

La bouche encore pleine de chocolat que je buvais à grandes gorgées, je m’apprêtais à reposer ma tasse lorsqu’il fit quelque chose que je n’avais absolument pas vu venir malgré les bizarreries qui s’étaient enchaînées pendant la soirée.

D’un geste souple, quasi-nonchalant, il sortit la main de son manteau pour pointer l’objet qu’il tenait fermement en direction de l’officier de police.

Non, ce n’était pas un revolver. Je vous l’ai dit : on est dans le Devon, pas dans une série américaine.

Ce n’était pas non plus un bout de papier, ou un badge, ou un objet quelconque. Sinon, je ne me serais pas étouffée avec mon chocolat au point de lâcher ma tasse par terre et de recracher la moitié de ma gorgée sur mes cuisses et le bureau.

C’était un bout de bois clair, sculpté avec précision, et dont la lumière bleue m’aveugla un instant. Je tentais désespérément de ne pas mourir sur place pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de parvenir à me calmer. Un silence de mort était tombé sur le commissariat. Un bref regard aux alentours me permit de confirmer ce que mon cerveau avait du mal à croire : tout le monde dormait. Le policier en face de moi ronflait joyeusement sur le clavier de sa machine à écrire.

Je m’essuyais machinalement le menton du bras. L’homme au large manteau ( _non, non, c’était une vraie cape, en fait_ ) fronça le nez avant de faire apparaître d’un mouvement de son bout de bois ( _une baguette, bordel !_ ) un mouchoir, qui atterrit dans mes mains.

Une forte envie de me remettre à hurler gonfla dans ma poitrine. J’en fus toutefois incapable parce que ma gorge était trop serrée, signe qu’une partie de moi avait envie d’éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Je n’en savais rien. Est-ce que c’était de la peur ? de l’excitation, une angoisse irrépressible, de l’incompréhension telle que j’étais soudain en état de choc ?

Machinalement, je m’essuyais un peu mieux avant de prendre la main qu’on me tendait.

_\- Hang on tight to me._

**_CRAC !_ **

Le bruit fut si assourdissant que je me demandais brièvement s’il ne m’avait pas percé les tympans. Le monde bougea brièvement autour de moi, puis le décor changea abruptement. Oublié le poste de police : nous étions dans une petite salle lambrissée, avec une table basse en bois, des fauteuils en cuir et une armoire en bois.

Les jambes tremblantes, je laissais l’inconnu me guider sur la chaise. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de le détailler un peu plus. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien sonnée, une énorme moustache lui barrait le bas du visage, cachant en partie la cicatrice qui s’étalait sur une des joues. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Si je n’étais pas en train de délirer complètement, il avait une baguette magique. Et on venait de se téléporter. Enfin, de transplaner. Pratique, mais pas ma méthode de transport préférée : j’en avais l’estomac tout retourné. On pouvait aussi attribuer mes nausées à une panique croissante, mais je préférais tout mettre sur le dos du transplanage.

Et du sorcier. Avec sa baguette et sa cape.

Hmmmmmmmm.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Je devrai commencer à rédiger un journal de rêves. Pas sûr que ça m’aiderait à m’auto-psychanalyser, mais je pourrais en rire plus facilement au matin. Peut-être que j’avais avalé quelque chose de bizarre la veille au soir, et c’était ça qui me rendait malade dans mon sommeil ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n’y avait pas d’autre explication possible ou plausible à ce que j’étais en train de vivre.

\- _What’s your name?_

Portée par mes années de cours d’anglais, j’ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de la refermer aussi sec. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Mon vrai prénom ? Nan, mauvaise idée. Je n’aurai pas su dire pourquoi, mais tenter de lui raconter qui j’étais, d’où je venais, et (accessoirement) que j’étais bien contente que la mode ait changée depuis les années 80 n’aurait probablement pas aidé.

Lentement, je refermais la bouche et tendis les mains vers le thé chaud qu’il avait fait apparaître d’un mouvement de baguette quelques instants plus tôt. Le sorcier répéta sa question, l’essaya en plusieurs en langues (dont le français, avec un accent qui me donna un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres) sans que je daigne répondre. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Les sablés sorciers étaient un peu meilleurs que ceux du commissariat ; mais ils m’aidaient surtout à réfléchir à la suite.

Non mais sérieusement. Quand on se retrouve par accident dans un monde qui ressemble _beaucoup_ à celui de Harry Potter (déjà parce que la mode et la technologie avaient tellement régressés que j’en aurai pleuré des larmes de sang), on ne pense généralement pas aux… détails techniques. Est-ce que je devais utiliser mon vrai nom ? Qu’est-ce que je risquais ? De toute manière, ils ne me retrouveraient pas puisque je n’étais pas encore née. Est-ce qu’on pouvait accuser une gamine qui n’avait pas l’âge d’aller au collège de s’être forgée une fausse identité ? Est-ce qu’on n’était pas censés éviter de se faire remarquer en utilisant son vrai nom si on était dans le passé ?

Plongée dans mon tourbillon de pensées qui me donnaient le vertige, je mis un moment à me rendre compte que nous n’étions plus deux dans la pièce, mais quatre. Les deux autres sorciers nous avaient rejoints et m’observaient comme si j’étais une extraterrestre en parlant à voix basse à celui qui était assis avec moi (et qui était probablement leur chef).

\- … _up with this kid?_

_\- Not sure. She still hasn’t said a word._

Patiemment, j’attendis qu’ils aient fini en grignotant ce qui me restait de sablé.

Qu’est-ce que je pourrais choisir comme nom sympa ? Peut-être quelque chose inspiré de mes vrais prénoms ? Ça me donnait vraiment l’impression d’être au début d’un RPG où la souffrance ultime commence après avoir terminé la personnalisation physique ; et où la case vide du nom vous nargue. Les noms, c’est comme les titres d’un roman : atroces à trouver, et une meilleure idée vous vient toujours après qu’il ne soit plus possible d’en changer.

Les deux autres sorciers finirent par s’asseoir eux aussi à la table. Je pouvais sentir qu’ils essayaient de me mettre à l’aise sans savoir vraiment quoi en penser. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j’étais là, ni ce que des sorciers avaient à voir avec moi. Comme s’ils lisaient dans mes pensées, ce fut la première de mes interrogations à laquelle ils répondirent.

Pour une fois, je me décidais de me concentrer sur ce qu’ils disaient plutôt que d’attendre qu’ils se lassent de me poser des questions.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton nom, ni celui de tes parents, ni ton adresse. Cela va nous poser un problème puisque tu as fait une très grosse bêtise. Tu le sais, ça ? déclara le chef en fronçant des sourcils.

Je cillais, pas vraiment impressionnée.

Non mais. Ce n’était pas parce que j’avais soudain rapetissée que j’allais me laisser intimider par quelqu’un qui me parlait d’une voix lente comme si j’étais une gamine de huit ans ! En plus, je n’avais rien fait de mal, a priori...

\- L’usage de la magie est strictement interdit pour les enfants de ton âge, selon la loi… Tu sais ce qu’est une loi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est comme les règles de ton papa et ta maman, tu dois leur obéir.

… et son intonation stupide qui n’en finissait pas…

\- Tu dois toujours faire très attention quand tu es entourée de Moldus. Tu peux faire de la magie chez toi si tu veux, mais nous devons absolument rester cachés. Tu comprends ?

… ah, le terme “Moldus” ! Encore un peu, et je serai prête à croire que j’étais bien dans le monde de Harry Potter. Je n’étais pas sûre que ça m’enchante des masses, par contre…

\- Ton cri a réveillé toute la ville, quand même !

Je m’étouffais sur ma tasse de thé. Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Comment ça ? Mon _cri ?_ Les hurlements que j’avais poussé un peu plus tôt pour rameuter du monde et, accessoirement, pour me défouler un peu vu le rêve extrêmement bizarre dans lequel je me trouvais ? Je n’avais pas pu faire ça.

J’étais une Moldue. Une Moldue _française,_ de surcroît. D’accord, je me trouvais sans doute dans un rêve extrêmement étrange et tellement réaliste que j’en venais à douter de mes cinq sens, mais quand même. Je ne _pouvais pas_ faire de magie. Je n’avais jamais reçu de lettre pour m’indiquer d’un potentiel quelconque, aucun phénomène étrange n’était survenu autour de moi et je n’avais certainement pas de cicatrice bizarre sur le front ou ailleurs. J’étais une fille Moldue lambda, point barre.

Furieusement, je secouais la tête sitôt que je me fus calmée. Les trois sorciers me fixaient d’un air un peu plus intrigué désormais. Ils ne s’étaient sûrement pas attendus à une réaction de ma part sur ce point vu que je les avais regardé transplaner ou faire apparaître du thé et des gâteaux sans sourciller.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, croassais-je d’une voix encore enrouée par ma toux. Je ne sais pas faire de magie.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua l’un des nouveaux arrivants. Il y a deux milles habitants à Sidbury et tu les a _tous_ réveillés en hurlant. On a dû lancer un _paquet_ de sorts d’oubli au commissariat, sans compter tous les Moldus qui appelaient pour signaler un--

\- Joseph, n’en rajoute pas, tu veux ? le coupa l’homme à moustache.

Le dénommé Joseph se tût. Il s’agissait du plus jeune du trio, qui approchait la trentaine. Je mordis ma langue pour ne pas rigoler devant sa coupe au bol et ses lunettes affreusement rétro. J’avais _très_ envie d’exploser d’un rire nerveux, mais l’idée ne me paraissait pas vraiment judicieuse, allez savoir pourquoi.

De la magie.

Moi ? Faire de la magie ?

Pfff ! Absurde ! Illogique ! Digne d’une caméra cachée du début du siècle !

En fait, j’aurai depuis longtemps cru à une (très) mauvaise blague si ce n’était pour mon… état actuel. On ne devient pas petite pendant son sommeil ; c’était même plutôt le contraire normalement. On ne perd ni sa poitrine, ni son âge, ni son _époque_ parce qu’on a ronflé trop fort.

… Même si je ne ronflais pas. Peu importe ce que disaient les rares à m’avoir vu dormir.

Bref, ça n’avait aucun sens mais il n’y avait guère d’autre explication autrement.

Les mains tremblantes, je saisissais ma tasse de thé à nouveau remplie par le sorcier à moustache pour en avaler quelques gorgées. Leurs yeux restaient fixés sur moi.

Bon.

Je n’avais plus qu’à résumer la situation.

Moi, Moldue dans la vingtaine, résidant en France et n’ayant jamais reçu la moindre lettre de Poudlard malgré ma lecture assidue des romans de JK Rowling dans mes jeunes années, venait d’être téléportée dans le monde de Harry Potter, à une époque inconnue qui n’était définitivement pas la mienne, où trois sorciers sortis de nulle part m’affirmaient que j’étais une sorcière.

Pour couronner le tout, mon corps avait régressé à mes huit ou neuf ans si je me fiais à la plateur indicible de mon thorax.

Est-ce que Joseph et ses compères me regarderaient encore plus bizarrement si je leur demandais d’ajouter de la vodka à mon thé ?


	2. Les ennuis continuent et ils sont roux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais des fautes, certaines m'échappent et je préfère les corriger au fur et à mesure...
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Après la deuxième guerre mondiale, il paraissait logique qu’une multitude d’orphelinats aient ouverts en Angleterre et dans toute l’Europe. Celui de Sidbury devait avoir été fondé à cette époque-là ; mais je doutais qu’il y ait eu de quelconques rénovations depuis, vu son état de délabrement. Seule une petite pancarte à l’entrée de la propriété indiquait qu’il s’agissait d’une “maison pour enfants” et non d’un orphelinat.

C’était là que j’avais été amenée après mon interrogatoire par le trio de sorciers. Ils avaient essayé de me cuisiner pendant une bonne heure avant d’abandonner face à mon mutisme. Désolée si j’en déçois certains, mais je n’ai jamais été très bonne pour mentir. Cela ne m’était ni naturel, ni facile, donc je préférais éviter autant que se peut.

Le chef (un certain Mr. Jeremiah Carr) n’avait pas trouvé d’autre solution que de m’amener dans l’orphelinat le plus proche : Sidbury’s Children Home. La scène était presque cocasse, en y repensant. Deux personnes, un homme habillé comme au Moyen-Âge avec une moustache démesurée et une fillette au pyjama Disney hors-saison, frappant à la porte d’un orphelinat à 6 heures du matin. Carr avait quand même été suffisamment sympa pour faire sortir de nulle part un gilet, un short, des chaussettes et des chaussures. J’avais toujours froid, mais pas au point de me transformer en iceberg sous ses yeux. Petit, l'iceberg.

\- C’est une solution temporaire, avait-il maugréé dans sa moustache en me lançant un regard appuyé au moment où il frappait à la porte. On va trouver quelqu’un pour s’occuper de toi… Une famille plus adaptée. Donc sois sage, d’accord ?

Plus de cris à réveiller les morts en plein milieu de la nuit : reçu 5 sur 5.

Lentement, je hochais du chef. Je n’avais toujours pas réussi à aligner deux mots cohérents depuis ma fameuse phrase choc : “je ne sais pas faire de la magie”. Pour dire quoi, en plus ? “Excusez-moi, vous avez la mauvaise sorcière ? Je n’ai jamais réussi à faire le moindre tour de cartes et je ne crois pas non plus dans mon horoscope…”

Brillante idée pour quelqu’un qui n’avait nulle part où aller. En plus, je commençais très sérieusement à fatiguer sans pour autant réussir à me détendre. J’étais bien trop sur les nerfs pour penser à fermer les yeux. Est-ce que ça s’arrêterait en retournant dormir ? Ou est-ce que je resterai coincée là ? Est-ce que j’étais passée dans une dimension complètement différente ? En quelle année ? Malgré tous mes efforts, j’avais été incapable de trouver un calendrier pour le moment. Ne parlons même pas d’une télévision : vu l’état de l’orphelinat, je doutais trouver autre chose qu’un téléphone à fil comme technologie de pointe. Il serait difficile d’amener ça dans la conversation, en plus. 

“Excusez-moi, madame, vous avez l’heure ? Oui, oui, c’est très bien, mais c’est l’heure de quel jour, mois et année ?”

Non, je n’étais pas quelqu’un de subtil.

Je me tordis nerveusement les mains en entendant des bruits de course à l’intérieur de la maison. Est-ce que cette bâtisse allait tenir le choc ? En voyant un livre dégringoler d’une fenêtre (la faisant voler en éclat au passage), suivi aussitôt de cris suraigus, je ne pus empêcher un rire nerveux. On allait me laisser là ?

Je profitais de l’attente pour détailler la propriété. Nous étions en bordure de la ville, dans un hectare de terrain qui avait sans doute dû être mieux entretenu autrefois. La balançoire rouillée avait triste mine au milieu des herbes hautes et on distinguait à peine le muret en pierre qui délimitait la parcelle. Des sapins venaient compléter ce tableau lugubre en nous cachant encore plus le monde extérieur. L’orphelinat n’avait guère meilleure allure : de la mousse s’incrustait sur toutes les briques des trois étages, leur donnant un aspect verdâtre qui n’avait rien à voir avec la couleur d’origine. Effectivement, il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que cette solution soit temporaire.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, des pas rapides résonnèrent derrière la porte noire à double battants, qu’on ouvrit en grinçant. Une grande dame toute mince qui avait l’air sorti d’un roman de Dickens apparut dans l’entrebâillement. Elle portait un tablier simple par dessus sa longue robe sombre. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon strict où apparaissait une unique mèche blanche. Je déglutis.

\- Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

Sa voix était aussi froide que l’expression de son visage.

Carr se lança alors dans un long discours que je ne compris pas entièrement (hé, je vous rappelle que je ne parle pas _couramment_ anglais non plus). Les yeux aigue-marine de l’inconnue me scrutèrent de haut en bas. J’avais l’impression de passer aux rayons X.

\- Et quel est le nom de cette jeune fille ? finit-elle par demander.

Je sentis que le sorcier était embarrassé. Me mordant la lèvre, je sortis le premier nom qui me sortait par la tête, dans la liste mentale que j’avais créée pendant mes longues heures de silence.

\- Hope ! m’écriais-je d’une voix si criarde que je ne le reconnus pas, grimaçant aussitôt. Hope…

Allez, réfléchis ! Réfléchis, réfléchis !...

Un vieux film sorti entre deux Harry Potter me revint en tête comme par miracle. Balbutiant, j’inventais un nom de famille à la consonance qui me semblait anglophone, laissant Carr complètement coi à côté de moi. La responsable de l’orphelinat pinçait toujours des lèvres en me regardant mais elle parut satisfaite.

\- Hope Turner, donc ? Eh bien, finalement, ça n’était pas si compliqué que ça d’obtenir son nom. Il faut juste savoir comment s’y prendre avec eux.

Merci pour le “eux”. Elle ne nous considérait pas comme de la même espèce ou quoi ? Carr n’avait pas l’air de son avis. Il me jeta au même moment un regard que je traduisis à peu près comme : “tu aurais pu faire un effort, tu m’embarrasses devant la Moldue !”. Bah écoute, je fais ce que je peux. Je n’étais pas encore suffisamment à l’aise avec l’improvisation il y a quelques heures pour lui sortir dès sa première question un nom plausible.

La gouvernante ouvrit la porte en plus grand, nous laissant un espace où rentrer.

\- Suivez-moi, il y a quelques papiers à remplir.

Puis elle s’éloigna à grandes enjambées. Carr me lança un dernier coup d’œil agacé avant de prendre sa suite. Je trottinais derrière eux en regardant où je mettais les pieds.

L’intérieur du bâtiment ressemblait beaucoup à son extérieur, à savoir, délabré. Beaucoup de portes étaient fermées, certaines mêmes sans poignée. Les rares salles ouvertes arboraient du lambris ou du papier peint défraîchi qui me rappela celui de ma grand-mère. A chaque fois que quelqu’un courait au-dessus de nous, de la poussière tombait du plafond. Bon, heureusement que je ne faisais pas d’asthme. Pas sûre que cela soit le cas longtemps par contre.

Le bureau de la responsable était situé à l’angle d’un long couloir. Je m’arrêtais brièvement pour regarder la plaque placardée à la porte (“Ms M. Murton”) puis franchit le seuil en faisant craquer le parquet. Il n’y avait que le strict minimum dans la pièce : un bureau, une armoire sans doute remplie de dossiers, et deux chaises (dont une devant le bureau). Très accueillant pour les visiteurs, tiens. Carr me fit signe de m’asseoir pendant que je regardais miss Murton fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Elle sortit une liasse de papier, un stylo à plume puis se rassit dans sa chaise, droite comme un piquet.

\- Je vous en prie.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout priée. “Intimidée” serait un mot sans doute plus convenable. Autant les sorciers ne m’avaient pas du tout fait peur malgré leurs baguettes et le fait qu’il s’agisse d’hommes, autant la gouvernante avait une façon de me regarder avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise. Carr se saisit du crayon pour griffonner à toute vitesse les renseignements nécessaires pendant que j’essayais de ne pas trop me tortiller sur ma chaise. Pendant ce temps-là, Murton faisait semblant de prendre soin de l’unique plante verte de la pièce (une fougère en pot qui avait sans doute connu de meilleurs jours) tout en nous scrutant du coin de l’œil. La dernière fois que je m’étais sentie si épiée, c’était durant un examen où j’avais mis quelques secondes de trop à terminer ma phrase de conclusion après que la fin eût été annoncée.

\- Je n’ai rien à signer ? finis-je par couiner d’une petite voix.

Carr se retourna d’un bloc. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés que je ne doutais pas qu’il garderai des rides de cette journée. Peut-être quelques cheveux gris, aussi. Murton semblait prête à protester mais il me tendit le stylo plume et me montra où écrire. 

Je lus brièvement les autres rubriques. Un sourire agita le coin de ma bouche quand je lus la date de naissance qu’il avait renseignée. 30 avril, vraiment ? D’où est-ce qu’il sortait ça ? D’une écriture un peu tremblante mais pour laquelle je m’appliquais, je rédigeais “HOPE ALEXANDRINA TURNER” dans des cases si petites que cela aurait dû être illégal ; puis après un bref moment de réflexion, ajoutais les initiales H.A.T à côté de la signature en gribouillis du sorcier. Je reposais le stylo sur le bureau après l’avoir rebouché soigneusement. Malgré mes efforts, j’avais de l’encre plein les doigts. Murton prit d’un geste sec la liasse que lui tendait Carr, la parcourut rapidement, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tout est en ordre, confirma-t-elle. Hope Alexandrina Turner est donc, à compter du 30 avril 1986, prise en charge par le Sidbury’s Children Home. S’il y a le moindre changement de situation, vous pouvez nous joindre par courrier. Le téléphone est un peu… (elle hésita très brièvement) Disons qu’il serait plus simple de suivre la voie officielle et de nous contacter par écrit ou de venir directement jusqu’à notre établissement avec les documents nécessaires.

…

J’avais bien entendu ? Est-ce que j’avais bien entendu ou mon manque de sommeil commençait à me donner des hallucinations auditives ?

Alors que j’étais sur le point de me lever, je me laissais retomber sur ma chaise avec un gargouillis en répétant dans ma tête la date que venait de donner miss Murton. Avril 1986 ? _Avril 1986 ?_ Une partie de moi était toute fière (ha ! j’avais bien raison ! ça expliquait les machines à écrire, leurs accoutrements passablement ridicules et le froid la nuit dernière) et l’autre hurlait de manière incontrôlable.

**_Avril 1986 ?_ **

Mes parents venaient à _peine_ de se marier ! Je n’étais pas encore née ! Mais qu’est-ce que je foutais là ? Les sorciers, le corps qui rajeunit, les gouvernantes aux airs d’iceberg, je pouvais à peu près gérer. Mais un retour dans le passé aussi lointain ? Qu’est-ce que j’allais faire si tout ne revenait pas à la normale après avoir dormi ?

_Achète des actions Macintosh !_

Hé, ce n’était pas un mauvais plan. La multinationale devait avoir des actions plus abordables qu’à mon époque-- Je secouais aussitôt la tête. Non, non, ça ne m’avancerait à rien. Devenir riche, si j’y parvenais (je n’avais officiellement que huit ans d’après les papiers remplis par Carr) ne m’aiderait pas à rentrer chez moi. Je repensais soudain à ce qu’il avait écrit.

30 avril… Attendez… Est-ce qu’il avait _vraiment_ manqué d’imagination au point de mettre la date d’aujourd’hui comme date anniversaire ? J’ouvris la bouche et la refermais, sans doute très semblable à un poisson dans l’eau, sans savoir quoi dire. Murton me regarda faire sans piper mot, puis jeta un nouveau coup d’œil aux papiers. Avec un petit “ah” qui en disait long, elle les reposa sur son bureau avant d’ouvrir un tiroir. Elle en ressortit un réglisse à l’odeur discutable, le déposant dans ma main avec un sourire forcé.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hope.

Je détestais le réglisse.

* * *

Je ne détestais pas que le réglisse à l’orphelinat. En fait, il s’agissait sans doute de la partie que j’avais la moins exécré depuis mon arrivée dans le Devon.

Premio, mes craintes s’étaient avérées fondées : malgré les deux nuits (courtes, je dormais mal) passées au Sidbury’s Children Home, aucun retour chez moi en vue. Deuxio, la chambre qu’on m’avait assignée ne me plaisait pas _du tout._ Entre le carreau fissuré qui “laissait passer de l’air” selon les dires de miss Murton, la couverture en partie dévorée par les mites et l’odeur de rat mort qui empestait sous le plancher, j’étais à la limite de recommencer à crier à plein poumons. Peut-être qu’au moins, ça couvrirait le bruit des garçons qui couraient dans tous les sens à l’étage au-dessus. Tertio… Tertio, ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais ma famille et mes amis me manquaient terriblement. Je criais de frustration dans mon oreiller à chaque fois que j’étais obligée de descendre, en me disant que j’allais devoir passer un moment avec Murton ou les autres occupants de l’orphelinat.

Miss Murton, déjà. Elle était aussi silencieuse qu’au premier abord, jugeant les autres sans rien dire, ne prenant la parole que pour nous réprimander d’une voix sèche. Aucune question sur sa vie privée n’était autorisée. Peu de questions (quel que soit le sujet en fait) avaient le droit ne serait-ce que d’être énoncées devant elle. Franchement, c’était à se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi de s’occuper d’orphelins ou d’enfants qui n’avaient nulle part où aller si elle se comportait de cette manière. Pour être complètement franche, il fallait avouer que les autres résidents ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

Nous étions une douzaine d’enfants en tout à Sidbury Children Home : le plus jeune avait trois ans, le plus vieux attendait avec impatience sa majorité. La seule autre fille était plus âgée que moi. Je la soupçonnais de me regarder de haut à cause de sa crise d’adolescence, ou alors tout simplement parce que mon physique ne lui revenait pas. Toujours était-il qu’elle ne m’avait adressé la parole qu’une fois en tout et pour tout depuis que j’étais arrivée, pour que je lui passe le sel.

Les seuls moments dans la journée où nous nous retrouvions se limitaient à trois : les repas. miss Murton jugeait intolérable que nous n’ayons pas la politesse de se joindre à elle pour partager les repas qu’elle avait préparé (parfois avec l’aide des mamies du quartier qui faisaient un peu de bénévolat). Toutefois, cela se faisait souvent en silence. Cela semblait être ce qu’elle aimait le plus, le silence. Elle ne tolérait pas que nous le mettions à mal avec des coups de pieds sous la table ou des insultes chuchotées à travers les dents. Je ne savais pas exactement comment elle faisait pour réguler la violence physique ou morale après seulement deux jours à l’orphelinat mais je n’en avais, à vrai dire, pas grand chose à faire tant que je n’étais pas harcelée par les adolescents plus âgés que moi.

Ce n’était pas le plus gros problème.

J’ignorais comment rentrer.

J’avais le physique et, de plus en plus, les réactions physiologiques d’un gamin de huit ans. Vous savez, être obligé de faire la sieste, être incapable de réguler ses émotions correctement, tout ça… Les trucs qu’on adore laisser derrière nous une fois l’âge adulte atteint. Je n’avais, surtout, plus de téléphone portable. Pour quel réseau téléphonique, me direz-vous ? Que ce soit les réseaux sociaux, les fanfictions en ligne ou Youtube, rien, _strictement rien,_ n’existait en 1986. Je n’avais plus qu’à me remettre à lire en attendant… Quoi exactement ? Je n’en savais rien. Ce n’était pas comme si j’étais dans une salle d’attente prête à me faire arracher des dents ou dans un couloir juste avant une réunion importante.

Je n’avais rien, zéro, nada. Les propos de Carr selon lesquels j’étais une sorcière ne me consolaient guère. Moi, faire de la magie ? pfff ! La bonne blague. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre que le temps passe dans ma chambre. Lorsque j’avais demandé à aller à la bibliothèque, miss Murton m’avait dit qu’elle viendrait avec moi mais que cela allait devoir attendre la semaine prochaine pour qu’elle ait un peu de temps libre. _Une semaine d’attente !_

Et encore, ça n’était pas le pire.

Vous savez ce qui craignait encore plus que tout le reste ? Ce qui me donnait envie de boire une bouteille de whisky alors que j’avais détesté ça la seule fois où j’en avais goûté ?

J’allais devoir retourner à l’école, sitôt que miss Murton mettrait mes papiers en règle.

L’école primaire.

J’allais devoir refaire toute ma scolarité dans le système anglais, depuis l’année 4 (“year 4”, qui correspondait à peu près à notre CE2 actuel) jusqu’au lycée. J’allais devoir repasser l’équivalent du bac, mais, tenez-vous bien-- avec un _uniforme_!

… Je n’allais pas tenir un mois.

* * *

Au troisième jour, je n’en pouvais plus.

Je ne savais pas si je détestais plus les cris permanents des garçons qui mettaient le bazar dans la maison ou dehors (je les entendais de toute manière avec mon carreau fracturé) ou le silence pesant des repas. Le seul livre que j’avais trouvé s’intitulait “Cuisine de nos grands-mères” : il était raturé, colorié, sans doute mis à mal par les générations d’enfants qui s’étaient succédées dans l’orphelinat.

L’air suffisant de miss Murton suffisait à me donner de l’urticaire. C’était impossible d’avoir une conversation sensée avec qui que ce soit : soit on m’ignorait, soit on me disait sèchement de me taire parce que “j’étais troooop jeune pour comprendre de toute façon” ! A bout de nerfs, je décidais donc de ne plus réfléchir. Du tout.

J’enfilais la robe grise raccommodée que m’avait donnée miss Murton, les chaussettes les plus épaisses que je pus trouver, un gilet, puis me glissais dehors après le déjeuner. Je n’avais pas envie d’être avec les garçons qui chahutaient en s’envoyant un ballon de football le plus fort possible dans la tête. Je n’avais pas non plus envie de me joindre à la seule autre fille, qui sortait maquillage et miroir de poche dès que les yeux de rapace de la gouvernante étaient occupés à surveiller autre chose. Miss Murton en était à son troisième cri d’avertissement depuis la cuisine lorsque le ballon de foot rentra (j’espérais par inadvertance, mais rien n’était moins sûr) par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Cette fois, ça _SUFFIT !_

Profitant de la distraction, je me collais au mur de la maison en m’accroupissant, longeant les côtés en essayant de ne pas me mettre de la mousse partout, puis je me mis à courir dans l’herbe. Il me fallut moins d’une minute pour atteindre la clôture. Heureusement pour moi, elle n’était faite ni de barbelés, ni de métal : c’était un mur de pierres d’un mètre vingt de haut qui avait sans doute connu de meilleurs jours, puisqu’il comportait plein de trous et que les pavés qui le composait s’effritaient. L’orphelinat n’avait donc pas été (complètement) conçu comme une prison.

Le cœur battant, j’escaladais le muret aussi vite que je pouvais en m’aidant des trous laissés par les pierres tombées dans l’herbe. J’hésitais un moment une fois arrivée en haut : est-ce que je ne risquais pas de me faire mal en sautant ? Les cris de miss Murton retentissant dans la cour me décidèrent aussitôt : hors de question que je reste une minute de plus à attendre que le glas de l’école primaire sonne. Je me retournais, posais un premier pied dans un trou, puis l’autre--

\- aaaAAAA--

… Et glissais jusqu’en bas. Je retombais sur mes fesses (qui, pour une fois je le regrettais, étaient moins rebondies qu’à l’âge adulte) dans les herbes hautes.

\- Aïe !

Je gémis sous le choc de la douleur, avant de regarder autour de moi.

Uh.

Il y avait également plein de pierres qui étaient tombées de ce côté-ci du mur sans que personne ne les ramasse ; puisque j’avais débouché sur un champ qui s’étendait à perte de vue. J’aurais _dû_ me faire très mal en tombant sur les nombreux morceaux. Pourtant, en observant la situation de plus près, un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J’avais atterri dans un cercle _parfait_ d’herbe au milieu des pierres parfois très tranchantes. Je mis un moment à assimiler l’information avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Ce n’était qu’une coïncidence. Rien qu’une coïncidence. Rien à voir avec de la magie.

\- Miss Turner ? MISS TURNER !

En entendant Murton s’époumoner, je me levais d’un bond en oubliant complètement mon arrière-train endommagé. Je n’avais _absolument pas_ l’intention d’être dans les parages quand elle se rendrait compte que j’avais filé par derrière ! Relevant ma robe, je priais brièvement pour qu’il n’y ait pas de serpent dans l’herbe et me mis à courir.

* * *

S’il y avait encore un doute sur le fait que je sois redevenue une gamine de huit ans, il était levé. Mais à quoi je _pensais_ lorsque je m’étais enfuie sans eau ni nourriture ?! Sans parler des affaires de toilette, de vêtements plus chauds, que sais-je ? J’avais l’impression d’avoir la majorité de mes connaissances d’adulte mais que la maturité allant avec ne pointait le bout de son nez que quand elle en avait envie, comme ça. Tout le reste était atrocement déréglé. Je n’arrivais plus à planifier grand-chose (alors que j’étais capable d’organiser des voyages à l’étranger à moi toute seule, bordel !), voire rien du tout.

Fuguer de cette manière sans plan préalable sur ce que je _pouvais_ faire était stupide. Tellement stupide que ça me donnait envie de… de…

Épuisée par mes émotions et le fait d’avoir erré dans la campagne une partie de l’après-midi, je me laissais tomber derrière un buisson. Ma gorge était si serrée que j’avais l’impression qu’on l’avait prise dans un étau. Je tremblais en ramenant mes bras autour de moi et, enfin, laissait couler mes larmes. Allez, on disait toujours que le fait de pleurer aidait à se sentir mieux : j’aurai tort de ne pas essayer, non ? Surtout quand je n’arrivais pas à les retenir… Et que la situation pouvait difficilement virer plus mal…

Je ne savais pas où j’étais. J’avais traversé plusieurs champs sous le soleil, puis j’avais longé une route dans la forêt pendant un long moment. A présent, j’étais de nouveau dans les champs sans aucune indication sur la ville la plus proche. J’aurais donné mes deux chaussettes-- non, okay, peut-être pas les deux. J’aurais donné _une_ chaussette et un tas de morve sur leur chemise à quiconque m’aurait indiqué un lieu-dit. J’avais faim, soif, un peu froid et, surtout, aucune envie de dormir à la belle étoile. Franchement, la personne qui avait inventé cette expression n’avait jamais dû camper dehors dans un endroit inconnu, inquiétant et de plus en plus glacial.

A travers mes yeux brouillés de larmes, je vis petit à petit le soleil descendre dans le ciel pour se stabiliser à l’horizon. L’idée-même qu’il fasse nuit dans peu de temps me mit les nerfs en boule. Mais _pourquoi_ je n’avais pas, je ne sais pas moi, semé des cailloux sur le chemin ? Je n’avais que très moyennement envie (pas du tout en fait) d’expliquer (de me faire crier dessus sans réussir à dire un mot) la situation à miss Murton, mais tout me paraissait mieux que de passer plusieurs heures dehors dans le noir.

J’avais grand peine à respirer correctement entre deux sanglots quand un rayon de lumière éclaira soudain mon visage avec insistance. Je reniflais puis levais les yeux vers le phénomène incongru.

Aussitôt, je me figeais sur place.

Vous vous rappelez où je me trouvais, n’est-ce pas ? Des champs dans le Devon, semblait-il en plein milieu de nulle part, cachée dans des buissons sous un arbre gigantesque. Je dirais même plus : dans le Devon, _dans le monde magique de Harry Potter._ Je l’avais presque oublié tant le reste de la situation était hors-norme. Vous savez ce qu’on dit dans ces cas-là ? Que ce qu’on aurait aimé oublier le plus se fait un _plaisir_ de nous rafraîchir la mémoire au moment où on s’y attend le moins.

Franchement, j’en venais à me demander ce que j’avais fait dans une vie antérieure. Sans doute des choses très bien (comme de l’humanitaire ou de la recherche contre les maladies rares, que sais-je) mais aussi très _très_ mauvaises. Sinon, je n’en serai pas là. Je ne serai pas recroquevillée contre un buisson qui me piquait de partout tandis que deux têtes rousses très (trop) familières m’observaient avec curiosité.

_Des visages si semblables que leur propre mère pensait les confondre…_

_Des cheveux en brosse coupés courts mais à la couleur orange reconnaissable entre mille…_

_Des pulls tricotés avec l’initiale de leur prénom sur leur poitrine..._

J’étais tellement choquée que mes larmes s’étaient arrêtées d’un coup.

Oh non.

Non, non, non--

\- C’est bizarre, les Moldus ne viennent pas jusqu’ici d’habitude, babilla l’un d’eux avec une voix tellement enfantine que je manquais d’air.

\- Peut-être que c’est pas une Moldue ?

\- Non, on le saurait si une autre famille était venue s’installer au village. C’est pas si grand et on connaît tout le monde. Papa nous l’aurait dit.

\- Ou Maman.

\- Ou Percy.

\- Vu qu’il surveille tout le monde.

\- Tout le temps.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

C’était trop pour que ce soit une hallucination, là. Même avec tout ce qui s’était passé, je ne croyais pas mon cerveau capable d’une telle absurdité. Titubant, je réussis à me lever en prenant appui sur l’arbre derrière moi, la bouche toujours ouverte. Mes yeux vagabondaient de l’un à l’autre sans comprendre.

Pourquoi ?

Quelle était la probabilité pour que ce genre de chose arrive ?

 _Même_ en étant envoyée dans le monde de Harry Potter, _même_ à une époque différente de la mienne, _même_ en Angleterre, il avait fallu que j’atterrisse juste à côté de chez les Weasley ? Alors que les jumeaux avaient (visiblement) le même âge que moi en plus ?

\- Tu crois qu’elle a mangé un truc bizarre ? Sa bouche arrête pas de s’ouvrir et de se fermer.

\- Ou alors elle a soif ?

L’un d’entre eux s’avança vers moi mais je me collais aussitôt contre l’arbre, manquant de me casser la figure une nouvelle fois dans ma tentative désespérée de reculer. Celui qui s’était avancé (avec le “G” sur son pull, mais je n’osais penser qu’il s’agissait de George étant donné qu’ils devaient déjà aimer jouer sur leurs identités) eut un grand sourire puis leva les mains en douceur, comme s’il approchait un animal craintif.

\- Tu es perdue ? Tu t’appelles comment ?

Je refermais la bouche en me rendant soudain compte que j’étais à court d’air, puis hochais la tête pour répondre à sa première question. Je mis un moment à me rendre compte qu’il attendait une réponse à la deuxième. Par habitude, je faillis dire mon véritable nom : sitôt que j’eus prononcé la première lettre, je me plaquais la main sur ma bouche. Non, non. Je devais me rappeler de ma couverture. Pas celle mangée par les mites à l’orphelinat, mais ma couverture en tant que Hope Turner. Je ne pouvais pas changer de nom à tout va sans risquer des problèmes avec Carr quand il reviendrait-- s’il revenait un jour.

\- Hope, finis-je par croasser en essuyant mes joues avec ma manche. Hope Turner. (je respirais un grand coup) Je vis à l’orphelinat depuis deux jours mais je le déteste. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Mais je ne veux pas non plus dormir dehors.

Voilà, c’était dit.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, comme s’ils réfléchissaient à toute vitesse en se parlant télépathiquement en même temps. Une petite partie de moi était franchement étonnée voire impressionnée qu’ils s’expriment aussi bien vu qu’ils avaient l’air d’avoir le même âge que moi. Et que, accessoirement, j’étais à peu près sûre d’être la seule adulte coincée dans un corps de gamin parmi nous trois.

 _Ah…_ “Nous trois”. Est-ce que je commençais à trouver cette situation _normale_ pour avoir des pensées de ce genre ? J’aurais bien laissé un long rire nerveux m’échapper mais le grand pas que “G” fit vers moi me coupa le souffle. Malgré son sourire chaleureux, je ne parvenais pas à me détendre. Il s’agissait soit de George, auquel cas il aurait l’oreille coupée et passerait la très grande majorité de sa vie à faire le deuil de son jumeau ; soit de Fred, qui mourrait à vingt ans à peine. Presque un adolescent, j’avais envie de dire. Quand le dernier tome était paru, j’avais déjà trouvé inconcevable que quelqu’un d’aussi jeune meurt aussi brusquement. Laissez-moi vous dire qu’il s’agissait d’une autre paire de manches quand on le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi c’est Fred, annonça-t-il en me tendant la main. Lui, c’est George. Fais pas attention à nos pulls, c’est pour embêter maman.

_Je l’avais bien dit !_

\- A-Ah oui ?

\- Enchanté, Hope !

La main droite moite, je la tendis pour serrer la sienne. Mes nerfs étaient plus résistants que je ne le pensais. Serrer la main à Fred Weasley sans complètement péter un plomb ? _Well done, me !_ En étant si près, je me rendis soudain compte qu’il était encore plus grand que ce que je croyais. Il faisait presque une tête de plus que moi même après que je me sois levée. Quand je croisais son regard, je remarquais pour la première fois la couleur de ses yeux-- le genre de détails qu’on ne pouvait pas voir dans un film : verts, avec un anneau mordoré qui lui entourait l’iris.

Je retirais brusquement ma main, comme s’il m’avait brûlé. Pour ne pas affronter son regard interrogateur, je baissais aussitôt la tête. J’essuyais plus ou moins discrètement mes mains moites sur ma robe. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je devais leur paraître bien misérable. J’avais de la terre sur mes vêtements, les genoux écorchés par les ronces et des feuilles plein les cheveux. Je n’aurai jamais osé me montrer comme ça en tant qu’adulte. Mes lèvres se mirent de nouveau à trembler.

Gentiment, Fred leva la main pour enlever les quelques feuilles emmêlées dans ma chevelure puis me prit la main. George, qui avait lui aussi contourné le buisson pour nous rejoindre, se saisit de l’autre.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

\- Ou du thé ? Maman en sert toujours quand on se sent pas bien !

\- On pourra aussi te faire essayer du café si tu veux, quand elle aura le dos tourné.

Le sanglot qui menaçait d’imploser dans ma gorge arrêta son ascension. Je les regardais tour à tour.

_Foutue pour foutue, autant en profiter._

Je hochais la tête. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire et en bavardant à toute vitesse que les jumeaux Weasley me traînèrent entre les arbres, écartant les branches devant moi. Au loin, j’aperçus un très haut bâtiment à la silhouette étrange. Le Terrier.


	3. L’improbabilité d’aimer la jelly anglaise n’est jamais de 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Le chapitre de cette semaine est surtout une première rencontre donc il ne se passe pas grand chose à part du fluff...  
> J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :) bonne lecture !

C’était peut-être parce que je ne dépassais pas les 1m30 mais le Terrier me paraissait immense. Il était plus haut encore que l’orphelinat et ses trois étages : des niveaux avaient été rajoutés les uns par-dessus les autres et si je n’avais pas su que la magie existait, j’aurais tout bonnement refusé de m’aventurer près du bâtiment. Fort heureusement, je ne m’arrêtais plus à ce genre de détails.

Ça serait un peu difficile de rester bloquée d’admiration (ou de terreur) face à une maison à l’architecture proche de la Tour de Pise quand les jumeaux Weasley vous tenaient par la main. Les derniers rayons de soleil venaient frapper leur chevelure éclatante, donnant presque l’impression qu’une couronne de feu avait été déposée sur leurs têtes. J’aurais eu plus de mal à m’en détacher si les babillages de Fred et George n’envahissaient pas mes oreilles des deux côtés.

\- Ça expliquerait…

\- … pas mal de choses ! On s’est demandés ce qui s’était passé il y a deux jours.

\- Même si on n’habite pas à Sidbury, on a entendu jusqu’ici !

\- Tu as de la voix, franchement.

\- Vraiment ! Pire que maman quand elle s’énerve.

\- Donc c’est Jeremiah Carr qui a pris ça en charge ? Le nom te dit quelque chose, Fred ?

\- Oui, je crois que papa a déjà parlé de lui, George.

\- Il travaille aussi au Ministère.

\- Je me demande dans quel département ?

“Babillages” n’était sans doute pas le bon terme pour qualifier leur conversation, à vrai dire. Ils s’exprimaient tellement bien que je commençais à avoir un doute sur leur âge. Serait-ce possible qu’ils soient plus âgés que ce que j’avais cru au premier abord ? Même en les sachant intelligents, ils avaient beaucoup de vocabulaire pour des enfants aussi jeunes. Non, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de raisonner comme ça. Sinon, est-ce que j’allais aussi devoir faire attention à la manière dont je m’exprimais ? Je réfrénais un rictus à cette idée. 

_“B-bonjour, madame… Je suis… Hope. J’ai… euh… huit ans. Oui, je sais compter jusqu’à huit. Sur mes mains ! La maîtresse m’apprend les addi… addi… zions ? non, tions ! Additions !”_

…

Non, je ne tiendrai jamais. Autant continuer à parler normalement et peu importait que les jumeaux s’expriment aussi bien, après tout.

J’avais les mains un peu moins moites qu’avant. Mes genoux me faisaient toujours un peu mal mais les odeurs de la campagne me les faisaient oublier. Je souris malgré moi en voyant des poules gambader dans la cour, jetant un coup d’œil à l’abri de jardin au passage. Il était déjà tout rouillé. Est-ce que la Ford Anglia y était garée ou est-ce qu’elle n’arriverait que plus tard ? Je faillis me prendre les pieds dans un caillou, trébuchais-- et repris mon équilibre de justesse grâce à la poigne de George. Non, Fred ; ils avaient inversé leurs pulls. Pour la première fois, j’osais lui adresser un sourire que je n’espérais pas trop crispé.

\- On ne se casse pas une jambe avant d’arriver à la maison, prévint-il avec un clin d’œil.

A vrai dire, je préférais ne pas me casser de jambe _du tout_ si possible, mais il me parut plus intelligent de retenir ma remarque. Surtout que je me voyais mal le rabrouer de quelque manière que ce soit avec son visage de chérubin. Je sortis donc la première chose qui me vint à l’esprit :

\- … Okay, je vais essayer.

Note à soi-même : éviter le plus possible de dire à voix haute la première pensée dans une situation incongrue. Surtout d’une voix étranglée à la limite de l’ultrason. Je devais avoir l’air ridicule. Pourtant, le regard de Fred ne changea pas le moins du monde. Soit il me trouvait ridicule depuis le début, soit il avait vu bien pire et était blindé à mes conneries. Je ne savais pas quelle option me plaisait le plus, personnellement.

Je me sentis encore plus intimidée une fois sur le porche de la maison. Je ne voyais plus les poutres pas très droites, ni l’état extérieur du toit. C’était peut-être encore pire que de rencontrer Fred et George en pleurant tellement que j’en avais eu de la morve au nez. J’étais en plein dedans. Et je ne parlais pas _que_ des tas marrons suspects à mes pieds qui ne devaient sans doute pas servir de nourriture aux cochons qui nous accueillirent en grognant. Si je mettais un pied à l’intérieur, j’avais l’impression que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. George me lâcha la main pour ouvrir la porte et passa la tête à l’intérieur, sans doute pour voir si la voie était libre au vu de son comportement suspect. Mon cerveau bouillonnait à plein régime lorsqu’il se retourna vers nous avec un grand sourire.

\- On peut y aller !

J’avais l’estomac noué. Finalement, passer la nuit à dormir dans un champ ne paraissait plus une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être que si j’attendais le lendemain pour rentrer, la colère de miss Murton serait retombée ou aurait été remplacée en partie par de l’inquiétude. Ça serait plus facile de s’excuser. Peut-être qu’elle ne m’en voudrait pas trop. Peut-être même que si je choisissais de m’éloigner de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus au scénario principal de Harry Potter, j’arriverai enfin à rentrer chez moi.

Je m’y voyais presque. Ouvrant les yeux dans mon lit habituel, avec mon tour de taille d’adulte, les livres de JK Rowling quelque part sur mes étagères et rien de magique ou d’anormal dans mon champ de vision. En tâtant sur ma table de chevet, je pourrais même récupérer mon téléphone et internet !...

Et puis, Fred serra ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Il était si proche que sentais de manière diffuse l’odeur du savon qu’il avait dû utiliser le matin-même, un mélange de citron et de verveine. Il faisait presque noir à présent mais le doré de ses yeux verts était saisissant, éclairé par la lumière qui venait de l’intérieur.

\- Tu viens ?

Mes lèvres avaient bougé avant que la moindre pensée ait le temps d’éclore dans ma tête.

\- D’accord.

Il m’adressa un léger sourire quand je glissais mes doigts entre les siens. Je lui emboîtais alors le pas sans faire d’histoire.

:::

Le Terrier me parut de prime abord moins grand de l’intérieur, peut-être à cause de la multitude d’objets qui n’étaient pas forcément rangés, ou bien du bois que l’on voyait du sol au plafond et dont la plupart des meubles étaient composés. Toutefois, cela était largement compensé par la magie quotidienne qui se mouvait comme autant de détails dans une tapisserie. Les chaises se remettaient toutes seules près de la table pour le dîner. Dans un coin, des aiguilles tricotaient le début d’une écharpe tandis qu’un crochet continuait un plaid multicolore. Avec un soupir, George remit dehors une poule qui s’était installée sur le canapé.

\- Peut-être que si on s’assoit directement à la table…

\- Non, mauvaise idée, coupa Fred. Tu ne crois pas que maman va la remarquer tout de suite ?

\- Je sais pas : une de plus, une de moins… Si on rajoute une chaise, elle ne fera peut-être pas attention vu le bruit que font Ron et Ginny.

\- Pas avec ses cheveux. Tu en penses quoi, Hope ?

Je me sentis toute bizarre à l’idée qu’ils aient retenu mon prénom si facilement. Je me serai presque giflée tellement cela me fit plaisir. Non mais franchement, c’était pas le moment pour ça ! Je haussais donc les épaules avec l’air gênée. C’était sûr et certain qu’avec ma couleur de cheveux normalement passe-partout, ça allait être plus dur de me fondre dans la masse rousse.

Je me figeais en entendant quelqu’un descendre des escaliers. Sans lâcher la main de Fred, je me cachais derrière lui en priant très fort qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Molly Weasley. Est-ce qu’elle était aussi effrayante que dans les films ? Est-ce que nous allions nous faire crier dessus parce que les jumeaux avaient ramené une inconnue à la maison sans prévenir ? Si je n’avais pas eu un minimum de sang-froid, j’aurais broyé les os de la main de Fred lorsqu’une voix que je n’avais _jamais_ entendue résonna dans la pièce.

\- Fred ? Qu’est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

Le petit garçon prit une brève respiration (peut-être était-il plus stressé que ce que je pensais ?) avant de répondre avec, je le devinais à son intonation, un grand sourire sans doute un peu tendu.

\- Rien. Surtout si tu comptes en parler à maman.

\- C’est dangereux ?

\- Moins que les pétards de la semaine dernière.

Les bruits de pas s’approchèrent et je camouflais ma tête dans ses omoplates en retenant mon souffle. George, qui se tenait à notre droite, eut un petit rire et vint se placer en renfort à côté de son frère pour me dissimuler davantage.

\- C’est vrai, ça ! On sent encore l’odeur…

\- … sur au moins deux étages ! Peu importe ce qu’on fait après ça, ça ne pourra pas être pire.

\- Je vous trouve bien optimistes, tous les deux.

J’avais une envie irrépressible de me ratatiner sur place que je combattis en me mordant la langue. Qui ça pouvait être ? A vrai dire, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j’avais vu les films que j’avais sans doute oublié beaucoup de voix des acteurs. A cette pensée, j’eus une nouvelle fois envie de me gifler. Films ? _Acteurs ?_ Est-ce que quelqu’un avait un seau d’eau glacé à portée de main ? Ça me ferait sans doute du bien de me le verser dessus, histoire de me rappeler dans quel bourbier je me trouvais. Oui, les personnes que je rencontrerais seraient peut-être similaires à ce que j’avais vu sur mon canapé pendant des jours et des nuits. Pourtant, il y avait aussi de forts risques que des détails soient différents, comme les yeux de Harry qui seraient (probablement) verts. Sans vouloir offenser les réactions physiques allergiques de Daniel Radcliffe.

Mon ouragan de pensées s’interrompit sitôt qu’une ombre tomba sur moi. Le souffle coupé, je relevais la tête.

Je n’avais _jamais_ vu cette personne auparavant. Il était grand (bien plus grand que les jumeaux) et plus âgé que nous. En fait, il était sans doute assez vieux pour faire ses études à Poudlard. S’agissait-il de Bill ou de Charlie ? Un bref coup d’œil à sa chevelure mit fin à mes doutes : pas de queue-de-cheval en vue. Probablement Charlie, donc. A mon grand regret, Fred me lâcha finalement la main et fit une pose triomphale avec George, me désignant avec de grands mouvements de bras.

\- Ta-daaa !

\- Voici Hope !

\- Elle a trouvé la maison toute seule.

\- Pour une fois, c’est pas notre faute.

\- Et vu que c’est pas notre faute, tu peux nous aider ?

Je murmurais un “enchantée” avec difficulté, inclinant légèrement la tête sans osant le regarder. Quelque chose se posa alors sur le haut de mon crâne. Je relevais les yeux. Charlie m’ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Je sentis les larmes monter. Charlie qui n’avait jamais eu de visage, Charlie qui était bien plus beau que dans les descriptions rapides faites par Harry dans le tome 4, Charlie le passionné de dragon…

Je n’avais plus de doute quant au fait que je ne naviguais pas dans un rêve tellement étrange et vivide qu’il en devenait surréaliste, à la suite (on pouvait spéculer, hein) du plafond qui s’était effondré sur moi pendant mon sommeil ou une météorite qui se serait écrasée dans mon lit après avoir percé le toit. Je vivais quelque chose de _réel._ Par conséquent, j’étais une privilégiée.

Enfin, je ne le serais plus très longtemps si je restais en apnée. Sous les regards goguenards des trois garçons, je pris une si grande inspiration que je me mis à tousser. La main de Charlie quitta ma tête (à mon grand regret) tandis qu’il se penchait pour se mettre un peu plus à mon niveau.

\- C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Hope. Tu as quel âge ?

\- … Huit ans, murmurais-je après un instant d’hésitation.

\- Le même âge que Fred et George, alors !

Cette pensée répandit une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je réussis à étirer mes lèvres en un petit sourire avant de hocher du chef.

\- Comment tu es arrivée ici, Hope ? continua-t-il d’une voix très douce.

Moins nerveuse qu’avant, je me mis à triturer mes mains : cette fois, je parvins à tout raconter sans trop balbutier ni me mélanger les pinceaux. Hormis le fait non-négligeable que je venais d’un monde parallèle, hein, il ne faut pas déconner. Si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de rentrer (ce qui était assez mal barré), j’emporterai sans doute ce secret dans ma tombe. Cela me mettait mal à l’aise, mais tant pis.

Charlie m’écouta patiemment. Il prenait un air sérieux, appuyant ce que je disais de temps en temps pour me mettre en confiance (comme le fait que Sidbury’s Children Home avait un air lugubre digne d’une maison hantée) à tel point que je n’avais presque plus l’impression que mon cœur voulait faire une petite escapade en dehors de ma cage thoracique lorsque j’eus fini de raconter mon histoire. Il m’ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, Hope. Mais il faut aussi penser à ce que ressent miss Murton quand tu t’enfuis comme ça, tu sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle en ait quelque chose à fou-- à faire de moi, répliquais-je en bougonnant.

\- Moi, j’en suis sûr.

Il regarda les jumeaux tour à tour, son sourire n’atteignant pas tout à fait ses yeux.

\- Je veux bien vous aider _pour cette fois_ mais c’est vous qui devez en parler aux parents, d’accord ?

\- Oui, oui !

Je le connaissais bien, ce “oui, oui”, pour l’avoir dit des centaines de fois quand j’étais gamine. C’était le “oui, oui, j’ai eu ce que je voulais et je n’en ai plus à rien à faire de ce que tu dis”. Charlie devait le savoir aussi mais cela n’eut pas l’air de le déranger. En y repensant, il devait y être habitué.

La joie des garçons fut toutefois de courte durée. Un raclement de gorge appuyé retentit soudain derrière la haute silhouette de leur frère aîné. D’instinct, je perdis aussitôt toute couleur. J’aperçus alors Molly, Arthur et d’autres enfants tout aussi roux qu’eux dans le bas de l’escalier. Les yeux de leur mère lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire, articula-t-elle d’une voix tranchante. Nous en avons assez entendu pour nous faire une idée de la situation, n’est-ce pas, Arthur ?

Oups ?

:::

J’étais assez impressionnée. Molly n’avait pas crié, ni même levé la voix.

Sitôt qu’elle avait fini sa phrase, elle avait fait signe à Arthur d’aller mettre les enfants à table. La gorge nouée, j’étais restée debout à attendre jusqu’à ce que Fred me fasse signe de le rejoindre.

\- Prends ma chaise, chuchota-t-il en me poussant sur les épaules pour me forcer à m’asseoir.

\- Non, je--

Aucun des jumeaux n’attendit ma permission : George ramena un tabouret un peu branlant qui semblait sorti de nulle part avant de la mettre à sa gauche. Fred s’installa alors entre nous deux. Il avait retrouvé du rouge aux joues ; après être devenu livide comme de la craie lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que toute la famille nous avait entendu. A ma gauche, en bout de table, Charlie s’assit à côté de Ginny. Les mains moites, je regardais rapidement toutes les personnes présentes.

Arthur, qui me paraissait désormais démesurément grand comparé à son apparition cinématographique, avait des cheveux. Hé oui, ce détail a son importance ! Après tout, il était chauve dans le livre. Je remarquais tout de même que le haut de son front commençait légèrement à se dégarnir. Les bêtises de ses sept enfants ne devaient pas aider.

Percy et Bill se disputaient avec des murmures furieux à sa gauche. Je ne compris pas vraiment leur conversation, mais cela avait peut-être un lien avec les lunettes difficilement rafistolées de Percy qui tenaient à peine sur son nez. Il était jeune, maigre malgré la nourriture abondante dont l’odeur émanait de la cuisine, et déjà avec un air sérieux à en faire pâlir d’envie Hermione. Bien sûr, il avait aussi beaucoup moins fière allure que dans son uniforme de préfet : il flottait dans les vêtements trop grands qu’il avait dû hériter de ses frères.

Bill (ou plutôt William, je n’avais jamais compris pourquoi personne ne l’appelait par son prénom) tranchait considérablement avec son jeune frère. Le sourire franc, la peau constellée de taches de rousseur, il n’avait pas besoin de parler bruyamment pour que l’attention converge vers lui. D’un geste quasi-négligeant, il sortit sa baguette pour rafistoler les lunettes de Percy.

Il y avait une chaise vide en face de moi : je devinais sans peine qu’il s’agissait de celle de Molly, qui préparait le service en cuisine. Elle était entourée des plus jeunes enfants, Ronald et Ginevra. Je n’eus aucun mal à reconnaître Ron. Les contours de son visage n’avaient pas changé ; du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait les joues potelées des enfants bien nourris et bienheureux. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas se soucier des vêtements reprisés qu’il portait. En fait, il fixait les jumeaux d’un air méfiant comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’une bombe lui explose à la figure. Peut-être que la fameuse blague du nounours transformé en araignée s’était déjà produite ? Je crois qu’à sa place, j’aurai développé des pulsions violentes plutôt qu’une angoisse incontrôlable à la vue des araignées. Enfin, chacun gère son traumatisme comme il peut…

Ginny était tout simplement adorable. Elle babillait des trucs incohérents, _d’accord,_ mais elle était adorable. Elle était plongée en grande conversation avec le hibou de la famille, Errol, qui avait certes l’air moins fatigué que dans mes souvenirs mais qui ne devait pas apprécier d’être serré contre elle à la manière d’une peluche. Pour la distraire (et pour détendre Ron), Arthur s’amusa à faire danser les couverts sur la table. Ginny pouffa de rire tandis que Ron les observait, fasciné. Tiens, je devrais faire attention pendant le repas si les sorciers avaient l’équivalent de “tu vas ouvrir la bouche pour faire atterrir l’avion ? et une bouchée pour maman, et une bouchée pour papa, et une bouchée pour grand frère Bill…”.

Nous étions un peu serrés de mon côté de la table, sans doute à cause de ma présence impromptue. J’avais rarement mangé avec autant de monde à la même table (à part lors de grandes fêtes, ce qui restait exceptionnel). Cela me rendit toute gênée. Un peu difficile de se sentir autrement lorsqu’on est la seule brune dans une marée rousse, avec un teint de peau bien différent de leur pâleur caractéristique.

Un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ou un pigeon au milieu de hiboux. Oui, c’était moi, le pigeon. Pas très futée (sinon je ne serai pas dans une situation aussi embarrassante), pas assez méfiante pour mon bien (sinon je me serai barrée en courant à la seconde où j’avais compris à qui j’avais affaire) et trop gourmande. Quoique, les pigeons étaient tout de même réputés pour mémoriser leurs trajets, ce qui ne me correspondait guère au vu de mes performances spectaculaires en matière de perdition plus ou moins volontaire. J’étais donc un mauvais pigeon. Mes pensées philosophiques s’interrompirent net lorsque Molly posa le premier plat juste devant moi.

\- Sers-toi, ma chérie, me souffla-t-elle gentiment.

Je n’étais pas sûre de savoir comment interpréter son regard, mais je ne me fis pas prier très longtemps. Je piochais dans la tourte à la viande, puis dans les différentes salades posées sur la table avant de terminer le repas avec un bol de soupe. Si les Weasley espéraient me demander quoi que ce soit, ils durent être foncièrement déçus. Je fus incapable de prêter attention à ce qu’ils disaient. J’entendais à peine les bavardages de Fred et George alors qu’ils se trouvaient presque collés à moi. Pour la première fois que j’avais débarqué dans ce monde étrange, je me sentis rassasiée, voire détendue. Bien qu’elles ne cuisinassent pas du tout de la même façon, j’avais un peu l’impression de manger les plats de ma mère. J’essuyais brièvement les larmes qui perlèrent au coin de mes yeux au moment du dessert. Je n’avais jamais goûté de _jelly_ anglaise. Loin d’être aussi horrible que ce qu’on m’avait décrit, il devint instantanément un de mes plats préférés, rien que parce qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose de sucré, presque fondant, fait avec amour.

Oui, c’était cliché. Non, je n’allais pas très bien. Je commençais tout juste à réaliser à quel point.

Malgré leur curiosité, Ron et Ginny ne furent pas autorisés à rester en bas après le dîner. Ron essaya un peu de crier son mécontentement : comme on pouvait s’y attendre, cette stratégie ne fonctionnait pas très bien contre sa mère puisqu’elle hurlait de toute façon plus fort que tout le monde. De quelques coups de baguettes, Molly envoya les couverts se laver tout seuls dans l’évier (vive le lave-vaisselle sorcier !) avant de monter coucher les deux plus jeunes. En temps normal, les jumeaux auraient sans doute été eux aussi envoyés au lit mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans les yeux d’Arthur. Quand Fred me traîna sur le canapé pour m’installer entre George et lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Percy venait tout juste de m’amener un chocolat chaud (qu’il me donna avec un sourire un brin nerveux) lorsque Molly redescendit. Ses traits étaient tirés ; pourtant, ses gestes restaient vifs. D’un geste, elle indiqua l’escalier au futur préfet.

\- Percy, monte te coucher aussi.

\- Mais Fred et George--

\- Bonne nuit, Percy, rajouta Arthur.

Cela voulait clairement dire : “sois plus mature qu’eux et laisse-nous discuter”. Percy eut un claquement de langue agacé mais n’insista pas. Après un signe de tête froid à ses parents, il grimpa les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Les jumeaux paraissaient amusés. Je l’aurais été aussi si je n’avais pas été consciente de ce qui risquait de se dérouler ensuite. Mon regard retomba sur mes mains, qui tripotaient nerveusement ma robe. Même avec le gilet tricoté (et donc très chaud) que Bill m’avait prêté à la fin du repas, je sentis un long frisson me parcourir. Je sursauta quand la main de Fred me tapota le dos.

\- T’es pas une Moldue, on ne va pas te manger.

\- George ! s’exclama Molly d’un air outré.

\- C’est Fred.

\- Dans ce cas-là, échangez vos pulls ! Je ne les tricote pas pour que vous les prêtiez comme ça !

\- Ce n’est pas comme si on les prêtait à n’importe qui…

\- … Surtout que _techniquement,_ tu enchantes juste les aiguilles pour qu’elles tricotent toutes seules…

Un tic secoua le coin de mes lèvres. Ça devrait être illégal d’avoir autant de répartie à huit ans. Arthur mit fin à la dispute qui montait avec un raclement de gorge qui dût rappeler à sa femme que le problème majeur de la soirée n’était pas les esprits acérés et farceurs des jumeaux (ce qui ne devait pas franchement être une nouveauté pour elle) mais l’incongruité qui siégeait sur son canapé. A savoir moi.

L’angoisse s’installa confortablement dans mon ventre rempli, malgré moi. Je n’avais aucune raison d’avoir peur. Ils m’avaient accueillie, nourrie et été très gentils avec l’inconnue sortie de nulle part que j’étais. Pourtant, une petite partie de moi s’inquiétait de la suite. Molly dût s’en rendre compte parce qu’elle se radoucit avant de s’asseoir dans un fauteuil. Son sourire fatigué me rappela à quel point elle devait être constamment épuisée par ses sept ( _sept !_ ) enfants et qu’il était déjà extrêmement généreux de sa part de ne pas m’avoir renvoyée illico presto au commissariat.

\- Donc, tu t’appelles Hope, c’est bien ça ?

Je hochais lentement la tête.

\- Hope Turner.

\- C’est toi qui a réveillé tout Sidbury il y a trois nuits.

Encore une fois, je répondis par l’affirmative. Surexcité, George murmura un “dément !” dans mon oreille. Il n’avait pas osé m’interrompre quand j’avais vidé mon sac un peu plus tôt mais la situation avait changé depuis. Il devait (bizarrement) se sentir plus à l’aise avec moi maintenant qu’il avait assimilé mon exploit d’avoir presque rendus sourds près de 2000 personnes. Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons.

Peu choquée par son interruption, Molly continua de citer les faits.

\- Jeremiah Carr, du Ministère, t’a amené à Sidbury’s Children Home en attendant de te trouver un foyer plus adapté. (elle fit une pause) Mais l’endroit ne te plaît pas.

Ce n’était même pas une question. Je secouais furieusement la tête.

\- Miss Murton est un peu...

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de choisir des mots qui ne ressemblaient ni à “coincée” ni à “connasse” bien que des synonymes me brûlaient la langue.

\- Disons qu’elle n’essaie pas de me mettre à l’aise, maugréais-je finalement.

\- Oui, j’ai pu voir qu’elle n’était pas très chaleureuse les rares où je l’ai croisée. Mais tu sais, Hope, ce n’est pas ça qui doit te faire baisser les bras. Je suis sûre que monsieur Carr va te trouver une famille de sorciers prête à t’accepter.

Devant ma moue peu convaincue, Arthur s’interposa.

\- Ça peut te paraître très loin, mais tu iras à Poudlard comme Bill et Charlie quand tu seras plus grande. (il désigna ses deux fils, qui me firent un sourire rassurant) Tu seras entourée de plein de sorciers et tu n’auras pas besoin de rentrer pour les vacances si tu n’en as pas envie. En attendant, essaie un peu de t’acclimater à Sidbury. Je suis sûr que tu pourras t’entendre avec les autres enfants du Children Home si tu leur laisses un peu de temps.

Mon estomac se dénoua un peu en voyant les deux parents Weasley aller dans mon sens. A priori, ils n’allaient pas me jeter dehors comme une malpropre, peu importe ce que me criaient mes angoisses.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu rentres par contre.

\- Oui, je sais.

Je n’étais pas complètement naïve non plus. Je dus convaincre Molly de ma sincérité, parce qu’elle se tourna vers son mari sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- Arthur, tu pourras la déposer avant d’aller travailler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. (il me décocha un sourire) Pas de problème !

Il n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde fâché quand il fit les gros yeux aux jumeaux.

\- La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous quand même, les garçons.

\- D’accord, répondit aussitôt Fred de son sourire le plus innocent. C’est vrai qu’on rencontre souvent des jeunes sorcières en détresse.

\- Promis, on t’enverra un hibou deux jours à l’avance, renchérit George.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J’en ai assez entendu. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Les jumeaux grognèrent leur mécontentement sans oser aller à l’encontre des ordres de leur mère. Fred m’adressa un dernier clin d’œil avant de disparaître dans les étages, tandis que George me faisait un signe de main. Bill et Charlie s’excusèrent poliment avant de les imiter. Charlie m’ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir.

Il ne restait plus que leurs parents et moi dans le salon. Molly et Arthur chuchotèrent quelques instants, s’embrassèrent brièvement puis Arthur monta lui aussi se coucher non sans m’avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je regardais Molly avec des yeux ronds. Cette femme avait dû être un caporal dans une autre vie pour réussir à mener sa famille à la baguette. Ou alors les blagues à répétition des jumeaux ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. J’hésitais entre les deux. Je n’eus toutefois pas le temps de m’y appesantir longtemps : elle invoqua un pyjama, une couverture puis vint me pincer gentiment la joue.

\- Si tu as besoin de nous, notre chambre est au quatrième étage. N’hésite pas, d’accord ?

Encore sonnée par sa soudaine démonstration d’affection, je balbutiais vaguement un “oui, merci” qui sembla la satisfaire.

\- Bonne nuit, Hope. Fais de beaux rêves !

Elle devait être satisfaite en allant se coucher. Soulagée, peut-être.

Moi pas.

J’étais visiblement coincée dans le monde de Harry Potter pour un bon bout de temps et les Weasley étaient (presque) mes voisins. Est-ce qu’on prêterait attention à mes cris étouffés par les coussins des canapés si je hurlais en même temps que la goule familiale ? Presque en transe, je me mis en pyjama, soufflais sur l’unique bougie que Molly avait laissée dans la pièce puis tentais de fermer les yeux.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Je les rouvris aussitôt.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Je mis une bonne minute à identifier d’où venait le bruit puis me mis à grogner, ramenant les coussins contre mes oreilles. Molly avait oublié de mettre son tricot en pause.

:::

Malgré le bruit du tricot, j’étais tellement épuisée que je m’endormis presque instantanément. J’étais au chaud, à l’abri, repu ; et la chaleur humaine des Weasley m’avait mis du baume au cœur. Lorsque les jumeaux descendirent aux premières lueurs du jour pour me secouer, j’étais bien plus alerte et en forme que la veille. J’essuyais par réflexe ma bouche en espérant que je n’avais pas bavé pendant la nuit.

\- Bien dormi, Hope ?

Je frottais mes paupières. Cette fois, ils avaient les mêmes vêtements. En croisant le regard de l’un deux, je sentis mes yeux piquer, comme si on venait de souffler dessus. J’étouffais un couinement de douleur ; puis recommençais à les frotter en espérant que cela fasse partir la sensation désagréable.

En vain puisque, lorsque je les rouvris, j’avais toujours les yeux qui coulaient en plus d’un mal de crâne persistant qui vint se loger contre mes tempes.

\- Ça va ?

Je hochais la tête. En essuyant mes joues, je remarquais que celui qui m’avait posé la question avait un cercle doré très brillant autour de sa pupille. Tiens, bizarre. Est-ce qu’ils avaient déjà commencé leurs expérimentations ? Je les regardais l’un après l’autre. Le deuxième jumeau, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, avait lui aussi ce fameux cercle jaune mais il ne me paraissait pas aussi éclatant. Soit ils avaient fait un truc à leurs yeux, soit c’était moi qui avait mal digéré un truc.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose à vos yeux ?

\- Nos yeux ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Ah.

Ça devait être moi.

\- Non, pour rien.

J’enlevais la couverture pour m’asseoir plus confortablement sur le canapé. Je remarquais alors qu’ils avaient déjà mis leurs chaussures. Ils avaient également enfilé des gilets par-dessus leurs pyjamas marrons.

\- … Vous allez quelque part ?

\- Mets tes chaussures, fit celui avec le regard doré.

\- On va te montrer comment on chasse les gnomes de jardins, renchérit l’autre.

Ah, oui. Un autre truc qui n’avait jamais été montré dans les films. J’acquiesçais, enfilais chaussettes et chaussures à la va-vite, puis les suivis dehors en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

J’eus presque le souffle coupé en sortant, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière moi. La lumière du jour commençait à peine à éclairer la campagne environnante. Malgré les sortilèges que j’avais vu jusqu’à présent, peu de choses pouvait se comparer à la beauté du petit matin. De la brume masquait encore une partie du paysage. Pour l’instant, seules deux couleurs existaient : l’orange et le rose, qui formaient un dégradé chatoyant. Je manquais une nouvelle fois de me casser la figure et l’un des deux jumeaux (toujours celui avec le regard doré) me rattrapa par le bras au dernier moment.

\- Je sais que je t’ai dit hier de ne pas te casser une jambe avant d’arriver à la maison, mais évite aussi aujourd’hui. Je ne pense pas que Murton serait contente de te voir rentrer en mauvais état.

\- Si tu le dis. Je ne pense pas qu’elle sera contente de toute manière…

Il eut un petit rire, contagieux puisque je l’imitais presque aussitôt. Je sentis distinctement mon visage se détendre. Un peu plus loin, l’autre jumeau nous fit signe de nous taire avec un “Shhhh !” digne des plus sévères bibliothécaires.

\- Vous allez réveiller tout le monde ! Maman ne nous laissera pas dégnomer avec Hope si elle nous voit !

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche, hochais du chef, puis emboitait le pas aux jumeaux en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler de plus belle. Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, je vis quelques gnomes sortir des trous dans lesquels je n’arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds. Ils étaient aussi moches que dans les livres même si j’éprouvais une certaine fascination face aux premières créatures magiques que je rencontrais. On aurait dit une patate qui aurait fait pousser un corps au lieu des habituelles tubercules. Leur tête était disproportionnément grosse, avec des yeux globuleux et un visage grossièrement dessiné. Très franchement, ils étaient grotesques et je me sentais beaucoup plus jolie, d’un coup. Oui, je sais : pas très glorieux de se comparer à un gnome.

Après m’avoir laissé observer le premier gnome qui passait devant moi, l’un des jumeaux se pencha vers lui pour l’attraper par les chevilles d’un geste vif. Il le fit tournoyer en grands cercles avec enthousiasme puis, après avoir pris suffisamment d’élan, le lâcha. Ma mâchoire se décrocha face au magnifique vol plané. Surexcitée, je me mis à pouffer de rire devant le reste des gnomes qui sortaient (de façon aussi instinctive de stupide) avant d’imiter les garçons.

Je me saisis d’un gnome sans trop réfléchir. Il avait le même toucher qu’une pomme de terre terreuse, avec une peau rugueuse et pleine de bosses.

\- Fais-le tourner, Hope ! s’écria un des jumeaux.

Ils en étaient déjà à leur quatrième gnome. Celui que je tenais toujours commença à s’agiter, levant ses poings d’un air rageur.

\- _Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix !_

Mon rire redoubla. J’aurais sans doute eu plus de remords si cela leur avait fait du mal ; mais je voyais déjà les premiers gnomes lancés par les garçons se relever dans l’herbe. Je décidais donc de les imiter. Tourner, tourner, tourner--

Je lâchais le gnome avec un petit cri surpris, qui se transforma en exclamation victorieuse en voyant la distance qu’il parcourut.

\- Pas mal pour une première fois ! me complimenta un des jumeaux.

\- Tu trouves ?

En cet instant, rien ne m’aurait empêché de sourire. Toutes mes inquiétudes de la veille s’étaient évanouies, emportées par ma bonne nuit de sommeil, le paysage idyllique qui nous entourait et le rire de Fred et George. Nous avions dégnomé la moitié du jardin lorsque Molly nous appela depuis la cuisine. Je cillais en me rendant compte que le soleil était maintenant beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel. Je n’avais toujours pas la _moindre_ envie de retourner à l’orphelinat mais je me sentais beaucoup plus légère.

Le reste des Weasley était déjà attablé lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine. Ginny et Ron étaient à peine réveillés, bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire sans faire attention à nous. Percy fit les gros yeux en voyant la terre sur nos pyjamas.

\- Allez vous laver les mains, siffla-t-il lorsque les jumeaux s’approchèrent.

\- Bah quoi, tu ne veux pas un petit câlin ?

\- Tu ne nous aimes plus, Percy ?

\- _Allez. vous. lavez. les. mains !_

Je n’avais pas le moindre doute qu’ils auraient essuyé leurs mains avec bonheur sur les vêtements de leur frère aîné mais un regard menaçant de Molly les dissuada. Ils filèrent donc sans discuter se laver à l’évier de la cuisine. A mon avis, ils auraient largement le temps de se rattraper plus tard dans la journée et ce qui les motivait à rester aussi sages. J’allais me débarbouiller à leur suite. Je fus enchantée de voir le robinet tourner tout seul lorsque je plaçais mes mains en-dessous ; mais un peu moins lorsque le torchon me sauta presque à la figure une fois lavée.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous, les garçons ! On aura presque fini de manger avant vous si ça continue, avertit Arthur.

Je repris la même place que la veille au soir, entre Fred et George. Mon mal de crâne n’avait pas cessé pendant notre séance de “jeu”. A vrai dire, il s’accentua lorsque Bill transforma un fer à cheval qui traînait par là en napperon, qu’il me tendit. J’eus du mal à accepter son cadeau. Pas parce qu’il s’agissait de Bill et que j’avais une dent particulière contre lui, au contraire. Il avait même beaucoup de sympathie à mes yeux depuis qu’il avait épousé une française dans le tome 7. Même si je ne pouvais pas être plus différente de Fleur Delacour, avouez qu’on se sent toujours un peu chauvin en pensant à ce qu’un compatriote avait pu accomplir dans le monde de Harry Potter.

Cela étant, ce n’était pas la tirade enflammée de Fleur dans le tome 6 qui allait arranger mon affaire. C’était très étrange. Le napperon que venait de me donner Bill avait une aura rose. Genre, comme si des flammes rose fuchsia le couvrait dans ses moindres recoins. Je n’avais _jamais_ vu ça mentionné nulle part dans les livres ou les films. Il avait juste utilisé un petit sortilège de métamorphose de rien du tout, pas vrai ? Sans compter que personne d’autre que moi n’avait l’air de remarquer les flammes magiques. Je n’aimais pas trop ça, les flammes magiques. C’est souvent le genre de choses qui ne s’éteint pas bien, voire qui mutile ou tue de manière horrible quiconque le touche. Heureusement, cela n’avait pas l’air d’être le cas ici. Le cœur battant, je posais le bout de tissu sur la table puis regardais ma main.

Rien. Je repris le napperon. Aucune trace sur la table non plus. Ma migraine avait encore empiré, frappant comme des milliers d’aiguilles dans mon front et derrière mes yeux, mais je l’ignorais en serrant les dents. J’avais déjà eu beaucoup de culot en tant qu’invitée, je n’allais pas non plus leur demander un remède magique. _Probablement_ magique. Je doutais qu’ils avaient une boîte d’ibuprofène sous la main. Par contre, j’en demanderai en rentrant à miss Murton. Elle ne serait sans doute pas méchante au point d’en refuser même si j’avais fugué.

\- Hope, tu veux de la confiture ?

Je jetais un coup d’œil curieux à ce que me tendait Charlie. C’était rouge et visiblement fait-maison. Je hochais vigoureusement du chef, me saisis d’une des tranches de pain pré-coupé par magie en plein milieu de la table puis en déposais une dose raisonnable sur ma tartine. Mon “hmmm !” appréciateur donna un sourire à Molly.

\- _Gooseberry_ , précisa-t-elle.

Ah, ça ne me disait rien. Ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il ne s’agissait pas de fraises ni de framboises malgré la couleur trompeuse. J’irai chercher dans le dictionnaire du Children Home une fois rentrée.

J’étais un peu plus attentive que la veille aux bavardages. Fred et George chuchotaient par-dessus mon épaule à propos d’une histoire de rollers. Ron tirait sur la manche de sa mère en réclamant d’aller faire un tour sur le balai de ses frères aînés (“plus tard !” répliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant d’autorité une cuillère de yaourt dans la bouche). Les autres discutaient entre eux d’un bout à l’autre de la table ; sauf Ginny, qui prenait toujours Errol à parti. Curieuse, je regardais furtivement la _Gazette_ que lisait Arthur. Il fronçait les sourcils de temps à autre mais ses muscles détendus trahissaient le fait qu’il y avait sans doute une majorité de bonnes nouvelles. Je m’en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Nous étions dans l’après-guerre : les pires Mangemorts (je pensais aux Lestrange, sans surprise) avaient été envoyés à Azkaban.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en voyant les sorciers gesticuler sur la photo en une. Ça serait quand même super classe d’avoir un album d’articles découpés de la _Gazette_ avec des évènements historiques, non ? Peut-être plus tard. Cette pensée me surprit moi-même. En partant de l’orphelinat la veille, je n’aurais jamais songé à un plus tard. Tout semblait plus facile en étant entouré de personnes que je connaissais plus ou moins ; même à travers des livres, même si eux ne me connaissaient pas. Ils n’en restaient pas moins démesurément gentils et généreux avec une gosse qui avait _vraiment_ débarqué de nulle part.

Le petit déjeuner fut plus rapide que le dîner de la veille, sans doute parce qu’il y avait un horaire plus contraignant à respecter.

\- Fred, tu veux bien montrer à Hope la salle de bain ? demanda Molly en voyant que j’avais terminé et que j’attendais patiemment la permission de sortir de table. Il faut quand même qu’elle se change et qu’elle fasse un brin de toilette avant de repartir.

L’un des jumeaux, celui assis à ma droite, bondit de son tabouret. Il était visiblement ravi et je ne pus m’empêcher de regarder ses yeux pour vérifier si mon intuition était exacte. _Vert avec un cercle parfaitement doré autour de la pupille._ Je l’avais déjà remarqué la veille en lui parlant, mais cette distinction soudaine entre son jumeau et lui me rendait perplexe.

Heureusement, Fred n’était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par mon air trop sérieuse (certains auraient dit trop coincé). Il me tira par la manche en direction de l’escalier.

\- Tu viens ?

Je hochais la tête et passais rapidement près du canapé pour prendre mes affaires de la veille que j’avais posées par terre. J’enlevais mes chaussures (pleine de boues et abîmées par mon escapade d’hier) pour ne pas mettre de la saleté partout à l’étage puis suivais enfin Fred dans l’escalier. La moitié des marches grinçait sous nos pieds d’enfants. Après deux tours dans l’escalier, il me laissa face à une petite porte en bois.

\- Voilà, c’est là ! Si tu as besoin, je suis à l’étage juste au-dessus.

\- Merci, Fred.

J’étais si concentrée sur ses yeux que je ne remarquais même pas que le haut de ses oreilles rougissait à vue d’œil. Après un petit signe de la main, il disparut à l’étage. Je me retrouvais seule face à la porte. Soupir.

J’espérais juste qu’il n’avait pas voulu me faire de blague en m’enfermant avec la goule de la famille. Je ne disais pas ça juste pour moi : si j’avais failli rendre sourds la ville voisine rien qu’avec ma colère, je n’imaginais pas les dégâts qu’un hurlement strident de terreur pouvait avoir sur leurs tympans ou leurs vitres. _Allez, je suis une grande fille !_ Je tournais la poignée et ouvris la porte prudemment. Nouveau soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Leur salle de bain était parfaitement normale. Certes, les robinets se déclenchaient tout seuls. Certes, les cris de la goule me firent une sacrée frousse au point que je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et risquer de tout casser dans la pièce. Certes, je n’étais toujours pas habituée aux objets qui se déplaçaient par eux-mêmes, quitte à me voler dans la main ou à s’écarter au dernier moment pour ne pas que je me cogne le petit doigt de pied par inadvertance. Super invention, d’ailleurs. Mes orteils avaient rarement été aussi reconnaissants. Au moment d’enfiler mes vêtements, je sentis une autre vague de reconnaissance pure me submerger. Ma robe, mes chaussettes et mon gilet, qui en avaient pourtant vu des vertes et des pas mûres la veille (autrement dit, troués et couverts de choses plus ou moins identifiables), étaient raccommodés. Je n’aurais pas dit qu’ils étaient en parfait état, loin de là, mais ils étaient propres et sentaient bons la lavande. Je décidais de remercier Molly en redescendant, si elle n’était pas trop occupée à courir après Ron et Ginny.

Après dix minutes à essayer de me débarbouiller sans trop savoir comment dompter le mobilier ni mes cheveux qui refusaient de perdre la forme de l’oreiller, je ressortis en me sentant un peu plus propre. La douche attendrait plus tard.

Ne sachant pas où était Fred, je décidais de descendre sans attendre. Le calme était à peu près revenu au rez-de-chaussée. Bill orchestrait le lavage de la vaisselle à l’évier, tandis que Charlie les essuyait et les envoyait voler (sous le regard mi-envieux mi-inquiet de Percy) dans les placards. Je trouvais ça miraculeux qu’il n’y ait pas de casse mais cela devait sans doute être la routine. Je retournais vers le canapé mettre mes chaussures : je remarquais, plus rapidement cette fois, qu’elles avaient été nettoyées.

J’étais encore en train de les regarder fixement (oui, il m’en fallait peu pour ressentir des émotions, et alors ?) lorsque deux chaussures d’adulte entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. En me redressant, je reconnus Molly : elle portait Ginny sur sa hanche d’une main, me tendant quelque chose enveloppé dans du tissu de l’autre.

\- Pour la route. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu aies faim en arrivant à Sidbury, vu que vous allez quand même devoir marcher.

J’avais très, très envie de la serrer contre moi. Par je ne sais quelle détermination, je parvins tout de même à me lever pour prendre le casse-croûte et lui offris un grand sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame Weasley, soufflais-je.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Molly.

Elle avait tout de même l’air contente de ma politesse. J’entendis alors la voix d’Arthur.

\- Hope, tu es prête ?

Comprenant qu’il était l’heure d’y aller, je saluais Molly, puis ses trois fils aînés encore occupés près de l’évier avant de m’arrêter dans l’entrée. Contre le mur, le fer à cheval qui m’avait servi de napperon pendant le repas avait repris sa place. Il n’avait plus du tout d’aura rose. Je fronçais les sourcils sans avoir le loisir de m’y appesantir longtemps. Arthur m’attendait à la porte et je ne voulais absolument pas qu’il arrive en retard par ma faute.

\- Nous allons devoir y aller à pied, me précisa-t-il. Je sais que tu as pu transplaner avec Jeremiah l’autre soir, mais c’est parce qu’il s’agissait d’une urgence. Mais tu apprendras ! Plus tard, à Poudlard.

Mon hochement de tête devait être une réponse suffisante parce qu’il enjamba le pas de la porte après un dernier signe de la main à son épouse. Je m’apprêtais à l’imiter lorsque des bruits de course retentirent dans les escaliers. Fred et George débarquèrent à bout de souffle. Ils avaient dû se préparer à la va-vite : l’un d’eux avait mal mis son col de chemise, l’autre avait tout simplement son pull à l’envers. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous venez avec nous ? demandais-je en essayant de ne pas leur rire au nez.

\- Bah oui !

\- On va pas souvent à Sidbury !

\- Et on n’a jamais vu le Chidren Home.

\- On veut voir comment est ta chambre.

\- … Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Je secouais la tête. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir en toute honnêteté, et absolument rien à cacher. La seule chose compromettante qu’on pouvait imaginer se trouvait dans ma tête. J’aurais volontiers dit oui aux garçons mais Arthur réapparut et je devinais instantanément ce qui allait se passer.

\- Non, je dois transplaner directement pour aller au travail après. Je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer tout seuls.

\- Mais papa, on est grands !

\- Pas encore assez, répliqua-t-il. On ira voir Hope plus tard, si vous êtes sages.

Je doutais très franchement qu’ils aient réussi à être “sages” d’après la définition de leurs parents un seul jour dans leur vie. A part peut-être quand ils étaient bébés, mais ce n’était même pas sûr étant donné que les jeunes sorciers pouvaient en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents. Je n’osais même pas imaginer ce que des jumeaux, _en particulier ces deux-là_ , étaient capables de faire dès leurs premiers mois. Peut-être faire léviter tout ce qui brillait (y compris couteaux et hachoirs) autour d’eux en cercle ?

\- Promis ? demanda l’un des jumeaux.

C’était celui au regard vert-doré, Fred. Il ne regardait pas son père en disant ça. Je sentis distinctement mon cœur s’accélérer devant tant d’attention. Je lui souris.

\- Promis !


	4. “Régression” ne rime pas toujours avec “réflexion” sinon je ne serai pas en train de rafistoler un vélo avec une baguette magique volée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir :D
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre de transition, où Hope commence un peu à s'ouvrir aux autres.  
> Le prochain chapitre rentrera un peu plus dans le vif du sujet vu qu'il ne se déroule pas à Sidbury. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Miss Murton n’avait pas été ravie du tout.

Cela dit, elle ne s’était visiblement pas inquiétée à mon sujet. Elle était blême de colère lorsque nous arrivâmes au Sidbury’s Children Home. Avec la même voix mesurée (mais glaçante) que d’habitude, elle m’avait demandé des explications dans son bureau sitôt qu’Arthur Weasley était parti. J’omis bien sûr toute la partie magie, soufflant avec l’air le plus misérable possible que je m’étais perdue et que la famille Weasley avait été suffisamment généreuse pour me loger pendant une nuit.

\- Et ils n’auraient pas pu te ramener en voiture ? En plus d’être cinglés, ils sont irresponsables ?

Je me mordis la langue.

Au même instant, le verre que tenait Murton, l’ampoule de sa lampe de bureau et les vitres explosèrent. _Bien fait._ Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement féroce dans ma poitrine lorsque sa colère se transforma en expression défaite.

\- Les garçons… Je suis sûre que c’est la faute des garçons, marmonna-t-elle sans faire attention au fait qu’il n’y avait aucun caillou dans la pièce, ou encore qu’il aurait fallu une précision monstrueuse pour casser les trois objets au même moment.

\- Je peux y aller ?

Son regard sévère aurait dû me figer sur place si j’avais été une enfant de huit ans normale. Toutefois, je le percevais surtout comme celui d’une adulte dépassée par les évènements.

\- Tu es privée de sortie jusqu’à nouvel ordre ! siffla Murton. Tes cours commencent lundi, mais tu as interdiction de sortir de ta chambre en dehors des repas ou de l’école. C’est compris, jeune fille ?

Elle me montra la porte. Je filais sans me faire prier. La punition ne durerait pas éternellement. Et de toute façon, j’avais la ferme intention de retourner voir les Weasley dès que possible.

* * *

Les trois semaines de punition ressemblèrent vaguement à de la torture.

A sept heures précises, nous étions réveillés par Murton. Si on voulait faire bonne figure, il fallait descendre rapidement pour l’aider à faire à manger ; bien qu’elle ne manquât jamais de nous faire remarquer qu’elle était réveillée depuis six heures, _elle._ J’avais toujours envie de lui répondre : “et alors, heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tous des insomniaques” ! J’avais toutefois la présence d’esprit de garder mon sarcasme pour moi-même. A sept heures vingt-cinq précises, tout le monde devait avoir terminé son petit déjeuner. A sept heures trente-cinq, nous devions être devant la porte d’entrée. Les lycéens partaient ensemble, les collégiens de même, et Murton accompagnait les plus jeunes (moi comprise) à l’école du quartier.

Je supportais alors les cours de huit heures vingt (oui, Murton nous faisait toujours arriver avec au moins vingt minutes d’avance) jusqu’à seize heures. Je pourrais prétendre qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose de rébarbatif, mais je passais en fait tout mon temps à rêver ou à dormir. Bah oui, vous voulez faire quoi quand le reste de la classe est en train d’apprendre à additionner ? Je ne trouvais l’école utile que pour mon vocabulaire, à vrai dire. Murton avait remarqué plusieurs fois que j’avais un drôle d’accent, que je m’appliquais depuis à gommer. Je n’avais que moyennement envie que Carr revienne me chercher et se rende compte que j’avais le _légendaire_ accent français. Je vous arrête tout de suite : ce n’était absolument pas l’accent à couper au couteau qui transformait les “angry” en “ènegri” ou les “nature” en “natuuureuh”. N’empêche que je voulais le plus me fondre dans la masse possible ; et que cela s’aggrave lorsque je me rendis compte d’un problème qui supplantait tous les autres. Oui, oui, y compris le problème majeur aux airs d’apocalypse qu’était le fait de vivre (sans savoir comment ni pourquoi) dans un monde où Voldemort ressusciterait et mettrait le pays à feu et à sang.

Je régressais.

Les premiers jours, je n’avais strictement rien remarqué. J’avais d’abord été trop occupée à gérer émotionnellement et psychologiquement un secret dont je ne pouvais parler à personne. Seuls mes souvenirs et ma maturité mentale hors-norme me permettaient de dire que je n’étais pas complètement folle.

Sauf que ma maturité s’effritait peu à peu. Ce n’étaient que de petits détails, au début. Je dormais plus tôt, me levais plus tard lorsque je n’avais pas école et je me ruais tête la première sur les choses sucrées sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et puis je n’avais plus eu envie de lire des textes trop longs ou trop compliqués : je rechignais devant les longues définitions du dictionnaire qui me permettait pourtant de survivre à la vie courante. Je ressentais trop de choses à la fois, trop fort, au point que je n’arrivais que très mal à contrôler mes impulsions. J’avais compris qu’il y avait un gros souci lorsque je n’avais pas hésité à monter en haut d’un arbre alors que j’étais en robe ; et que j’avais oublié momentanément ma peur des hauteurs. Je ne vous raconte pas la panique pour me faire descendre.

J’avais fini par aller demander un carnet à Murton. Elle m’avait regardé de haut, curieuse, mais avait fini par hocher la tête devant mon air penaud. Crayon et carnet à la main, j’avais passé des jours enfermée dans ma chambre à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Est-ce que mon corps avait eu une influence sur mon esprit ?

Est-ce qu’il s’agissait encore d’un effet secondaire de la magie (ou du rituel, ou du truc bizarre dont je ne savais rien) qui m’avait amené ici ?

Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le mal de crâne étrange que j’avais eu chez les Weasley ?

Au final, je finis par opter pour la première hypothèse à défaut d’en savoir plus sur les deux autres questions. Il paraissait logique que mon cerveau ait rajeuni avec le reste de moi-même, ce qui expliquait mes comportements… enfantins, voire complètement débiles. Oui, oui, on allait mettre ça sur le dos de mon âge.

J’avais par contre une frousse folle de tout oublier d’ici à ce que je sois assez grande pour me prendre en main. Quoi, ça vous paraît illogique ? Vous êtes capables de vous souvenir des détails d’un livre (ou, en l'occurrence, d’une série de livres et de films) que vous n’avez pas lu depuis des années ? Je n’avais que huit ans. Je rentrerai à Poudlard en septembre 1989, deux ans avant Harry Potter normalement. Même en m’entraînant comme une acharnée et en lisant le plus de livres possibles, j’oublierai sans doute beaucoup de choses d’ici-là si je n’en notais pas une partie quelque part.

Je décidais donc (en français, parce que je n’étais quand même pas assez folle et inconsciente pour le rédiger dans une langue que tout le monde pouvait comprendre) d’écrire tout ce dont je me souvenais dans le carnet que m’avait donné Murton. Ce n’était pas très facile. Je devais me souvenir des moments difficiles, des détails, des relations entre les gens… D’autant que j’avais _déjà_ oublié beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois (des années avant !) que j’avais ouvert un livre écrit par JK Rowling.

J’écrivis tout. Les noms, les dates dont je me rappelais, les différentes organisations, les sorts, les adresses… Bien sûr, je passais aussi des heures à m’arracher les cheveux. Il y avait beaucoup (trop) de choses qui m’échappaient. Comment est-ce que Pettigrew avait fait croire à sa mort de manière réaliste, déjà ? Quel était le prénom de Hagrid ? Qui était mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard à part Fred, Remus et Tonks ? Je hurlais à m’en casser la voix dans mes oreillers à chaque fois (et il y en avait beaucoup) que j’avais l’impression d’avoir la réponse sur le _bout_ de la langue mais que mon cerveau refusait d’obtempérer.

Je passais donc un long mois partiellement à me morfondre, partiellement à exsuder tant de rage et de frustration que je fus surprise de ne pas créer (accidentellement) plus de problèmes d’origine magique. Non, la lame de plancher qui s’était fichée dans la figure de Billy (l’un des garçons les plus âgés) après qu’il m’ait fait une remarque particulièrement désagréable ne comptait pas. Je dirais même que j’aurai pu faire carrément pire.

Malgré les conseils des Weasley, je ne parvenais pas à me faire des amis parmi les autres enfants. Déjà parce qu’il s’agissait en (très) grande majorité de garçons. La seule autre fille, Yasmine, avait six ans de plus que moi et ne faisait l’effort de me supporter que lorsque Murton était dans les parages. Comme beaucoup d’ados, elle avait l’air de penser que “personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’elle traversait” et qu’elle “avait des émotions tellement puissantes que personne d’autre n’avait pu les ressentir auparavant”. Si nous avions eu un livre de poésie, je serai allée lui en chercher un pour lui prouver le contraire mais je n’avais malheureusement toujours pas le droit d’aller à la bibliothèque. En plus, si c’était pour qu’elle le déchire ou me le jette à la figure, je préférai m’abstenir.

La petite partie de moi encore adulte me susurrait que tous les pensionnaires avaient un passé trouble avec des plaies douloureuses encore ouvertes. Cependant, l’enfant en moi prenait sans cesse le dessus. Et cette enfant n’en avait rien à faire des problèmes des autres alors que l’équivalent de l’apocalypse magique allait tomber sur la gueule du monde entier d’ici une dizaine d’années.

Je connaissais à peu près leurs histoires, pourtant, à force d’écouter les murmures dont nous étions sans cesse les cibles à l’école. Beaucoup de garçons (comme le jeune Aiden, 3 ans, ou Remy, 6 ans) venaient de familles droguées d’une manière ou d’une autre. D’autres avaient été battus ou abandonnés, comme Leighton, le petit génie local du football, ou les jumeaux Morgan. Il y avait aussi le cas complexe de Ronan Russell, né d’amours adultères et dont le père avait fini en prison à vie pour violences aggravées. J’évitais, personnellement, les deux garçons les plus âgés (Lawrence et Billy, dont j’ai parlé un peu plus tôt) qui étaient des harceleurs et de véritables teignes sans même qu’on les provoque. Enfin, je préférais ne pas trop parler à l’autre adolescent de 14 ans, Oliver, avec qui la conversation revenait sans cesse à la religion. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être gentil, serviable, ouvert d’esprit et bien sous tout rapport ; j’avais juste autre chose à faire que d’écouter de la théologie anglicane à longueur de journée.

Vers mi-mai, miss Murton me rappela enfin dans son bureau. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire que j’avais été convoquée mais l’impression était la même. Après avoir rangé ma chambre le mieux possible et caché mon carnet, je m’étais soigneusement coiffée (autant que ma chevelure le permettait), j’avais vérifié que mes vêtements étaient propres et repassés puis j’étais allée toquer à la porte de son bureau à six heures tapantes. Nous étions vendredi : tout le monde était rentré sauf les deux lycéens qui venaient tout juste de sortir de cours. Pour ma part, mes cours s’étaient terminés un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, à quinze heures. J’étais donc fraîche et dispose pour écouter ce qu’elle avait à me dire. D’accord, elle me rendait nerveuse au point que j’oubliais parfois être bien plus âgée que mon apparence physique, _et alors ?_ Vous n’avez jamais été terrifiée par une figure d’autorité, vous ?

J’attendis trente secondes derrière la porte, mes mains se croisant dans mon dos avec anxiété. Et si elle ne m’avait pas entendue ? Et si elle m’ignorait exprès ? Non… Non, cela n’avait aucun sens. Murton était terrifiante mais elle n’était pas cruelle envers les enfants malgré ses règles militaires. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça que le Sidbury’s Children Home fonctionnait aussi bien : les enfants la respectaient car elle nous respectait. Cela ne nous empêchait pas d’avoir des secrets ou de faire des bêtises juste sous son nez, mais le respect était là.

Ce fut d’ailleurs pour ça que j’attendis aussi longtemps. Je relevais la main pour cogner sur la porte, et à peine une seconde avant que je frappe--

\- Entrez, miss Turner, fit la voix de la gouvernante derrière la porte. Ne restez pas à la porte.

Je retirais ma main. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis tournais la poignée. Miss Murton était bien là. Des papiers submergeaient son bureau et son armoire était ouverte. J’y aperçus quelques livres de droit, des dossiers rangés par ordre alphabétique et un classement qui valait bien celui d’une bibliothécaire. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normale, je pris place sur l’unique chaise à ma disposition.

\- Je suis à vous dans un instant, miss Turner.

Ah. Evidemment, elle avait choisi la fois où elle m’avait demandé dans son bureau pour prendre du retard, elle qui était réglée comme du papier à musique en temps normal. J’alternais alors entre regarder le plafond et regarder Murton en attendant qu’elle soit prête. Elle était étonnamment jeune pour être seule à la tête de ce type d’établissement : je ne lui aurai pas donné plus de trente ans. En y regardant de plus près, son unique mèche blanche et son style vestimentaire très conservateur tranchaient avec son âge. Les livres de droit attisaient ma curiosité également. Est-ce qu’elle avait choisi de venir ici ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu’un de si rêche (voire amer) qu’elle de travailler avec des enfants “à problèmes” ? Non, ce n’était pas mon expression. Juste celle que j’entendais à longueur de journée et que les parents des autres élèves pensaient que je ne comprenais pas.

Les yeux aigue-marine de Murton finirent par croiser les miens, que je baissais aussitôt. Elle eut un petit soupir avant de poser son stylo plume.

\- Vous avez été très sage, miss Turner. Je lève votre punition. Vous pouvez retourner voir ces…

Elle eut un moment d’hésitation, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussant en un mouvement de dégoût.

\- … Ces _Weasley_ , si vous le souhaitez. Simplement, signalez-le à l’avance au lieu de disparaître une nuit entière.

\- Je devrais le signaler comment ?

\- Venez me le _dire,_ siffla-t-elle comme s’il s’agissait de la réponse la plus évidente du monde. Si possible avant le petit déjeuner mais j’accepterai ce genre de requête jusqu’à dix heures. Est-ce que cela vous convient, miss Turner ?

Je hochais furieusement la tête. Et comment ! J’espérai juste que les jumeaux ne m’avaient pas oublié entre temps. La perspective de pouvoir les voir de manière régulière répandit une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine, contraste saisissant avec mes sentiments de frustration des dernières semaines. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Murton était aussi encline à me laisser aller les voir mais franchement ? Je n’en avais rien à faire. Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de s’épanouir sur mes lèvres. Une ombre passa sur le visage de miss Murton.

\- A votre requête, ajouta-t-elle, je vous ai également inscrite à la bibliothèque de Sidbury. Faites bon usage de votre abonnement.

\- Merci beaucoup, miss Murton !

Elle me fit un bref signe du menton pour me faire comprendre que ce n’était pas grand-chose puis me désigna la porte.

\- C’était tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

Réfrénant mes petits couinements de joie à grand peine, je sautais presque de ma chaise, saluait une dernière fois Murton et me précipitait dans le couloir. J’avais envie de chanter. Demain ! Demain, je pourrais aller voir les Weasley !

* * *

Quand on était poli, on passait un coup de téléphone ou on envoyait un texto avant de se rendre chez quelqu’un. Toutefois, cela ne pouvait s’appliquer qu’au vingt-et-unième siècle dans le second cas ; et que si la personne en question avait effectivement un téléphone chez elle. Je n’avais pas non plus de hibou et ne savais pas comment m’en procurer un à part, peut-être, en sortant la nuit pour essayer d’attraper un oiseau sauvage.

Oui, j’étais vraiment à court d’idées.

Au lieu de m’embêter à essayer d’être polie, je décidais donc d’aller directement chez les Weasley. Heureusement, nous étions samedi. Je ne verrais sans doute pas les deux fils aînés qui devaient être repartis à Poudlard après les vacances de Pâques. J’eus un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à Charlie, qui avait été particulièrement attentif à moi malgré mes… bizarreries. Je décidais tout de même d’être optimiste dans mon pessimisme (oui, oui, ça se fait) : si je restais coincée ici plusieurs années, j’aurai énormément d’occasions de le revoir.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner et la fameuse demande à miss Murton, je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et me ruais dehors. Cette fois, j’étais préparée : j’avais des vêtements plus chauds, un pantalon au lieu d’une robe (même si j’avais dû insister auprès de Murton) et un sac rempli de gâteaux que j’avais fait la veille. Je ne savais pas quoi apporter au début. Bah oui : il n’y a rien de pire que quelqu’un qui arrive sans avoir prévenu _et_ les mains vides-- ah, si, ça me revenait. Rien n’était pire sauf si c’était quelqu’un que l’on n’avait absolument pas envie de voir et qu’il le faisait un dimanche matin. Même les meilleurs cookies du monde ne pouvaient arranger ça. Oui, ça sentait l’expérience.

Prudente, j’avais donc fait des brownies et embarqué du jus de fruit en plus d’une bouteille d’eau pour la route. J’en profitais également pour ramasser suffisamment de fleurs sur le chemin pour en faire un petit bouquet. Pourquoi ramener du jus de fruit ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? J’en profiterai aussi pour demander, l’air de rien, où les sorciers avaient l’habitude de faire les courses. Je n’y avais jamais pensé de manière pratique avant mais j’étais devenue curieuse en y réfléchissant. Est-ce qu’ils faisaient tout pousser eux-mêmes ? Je voyais mal les Malefoy avoir un potager, peut-être que Dobby s’en était occupé à leur place ? Ou alors, ils allaient au marché ou dans des épiceries spécialisées. Je pouffais de rire en imaginant Lucius Malefoy poussant un caddie. Non, ça ne collait pas trop à son image de marque. Il préférerait sans doute avaler sa propre baguette que de devoir être vu en train de faire des courses alimentaires. Cela dit, j’habitais près des Weasley _heureusement._ Il me semblait plus logique qu’ils aient un jardin dont Molly prenait soin quitte à dupliquer des aliments au besoin.

J’avais aussi demandé une carte à Murton. Pour une fois, elle s’était pliée à mes demandes sans me faire la morale : elle devait sans doute être encore plus inquiète que je me perde une nouvelle fois. Ça me faisait tout bizarre de tenir une carte dans les mains ; rien à voir avec Google maps. Un mois était passé mais je ne me faisais toujours pas à l’idée de devoir attendre si longtemps rien que pour avoir un GPS. _Un GPS !_ Je m’étais fait violence les deux premières semaines pour trouver d’autres occupations qu’internet ou les jeux vidéo ; cela ne m’empêchait toutefois pas de bouillir régulièrement d’un désir ardent pour mes anciens hobbies. Une heure ? Une toute petite heure dans un cyber café ? Non, juste un ordinateur disponible de temps à autre à la bibliothèque m’aurait suffi. J’aurais _travaillé_ pour avoir accès à un ordinateur, vous vous rendez _compte ?!_

Hélas, pas d’internet, ni d’ordinateur, ni de GPS. C’était moi et ma carte contre le reste du monde en espérant que je ne me perde pas (encore) en route. Je ne pouvais pas non plus compter à chaque fois sur Fred et George. J’accélérais le pas en songeant aux jumeaux. Est-ce qu’ils se souviendraient de moi ? A mon avis oui, mais une petite pointe d’angoisse ne voulait pas me quitter. J’avais été silencieuse et pleurnicheuse, sans compter que je n’étais restée que quelques heures si on ne comptait pas la nuit de sommeil sur le canapé. Est-ce qu’ils auraient envie de me voir ? La vraie question que je n’osais me poser qu’aux confins de mon esprit demeurait en suspens : _est-ce qu’ils voudraient bien être mes amis ?_

Au bout de presque deux heures de réflexion (et de marche), j’arrivais enfin en vue du Terrier. Je ne doutais pas qu’il devait être caché par des sortilèges en plus des cimes des arbres. Cela m’aidait d’autant plus à croire que je n’inventais rien et que j’avais bel et bien des pouvoirs cachés quelque part dans mon corps de huit ans. Je ne pus réprimer un rictus en repassant à côté du buisson derrière lequel je m’étais cachée pour pleurer tout mon saoul. J’aurais déjà dû me douter à ce moment-là que quelque chose clochait. Je pleurais (très) rarement à l’âge adulte et je n’étais pas prône à paniquer non plus, malgré mes angoisses diverses et variées. Je me forçais à secouer la tête. Non, rien ne servait de ressasser ce dont j’avais été capable par le passé. C’était beaucoup plus réconfortant (et utile) de repenser au fait que les jumeaux m’avaient entendue, cherchée, trouvée, avant de me ramener chez eux. Rien que pour ça, j’avais de quoi être fière.

Non, il ne m’en fallait pas beaucoup.

Un sourire s’épanouit sur mon visage en voyant le haut bâtiment. Des volutes de fumée s’échappaient de la cheminée. Peut-être que Molly préparait déjà le déjeuner ? D’autres volutes de fumée (bleus, ceux-là) sortaient d’une fenêtre. Ça, je doutais qu’il s’agisse du repas. Je marchais jusqu’à la porte d’entrée en regardant où je mettais les pieds, soucieuse de moins me salir cette fois. Un peu nerveuse, je me tordis les mains une fois arrivée devant la porte. Juste toquer. Juste toquer à la porte… Dans le pire des cas, ils me feraient rapidement savoir qu’ils avaient autre chose à faire et je partirai après le dessert. La gorge un peu serrée, je tapais au carreau.

Aussitôt, j’entendis des pas précipités qui me figèrent sur place. Je devais avoir l’air d’avoir mangé quelque chose de pas frais parce que la personne qui m’ouvrit (Molly) fit de grands yeux en me voyant. Ou alors c’était juste parce qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à me voir. Ou les deux. La joie envahit aussitôt son visage.

\- Hope ! Tu vas bien, s’exclama-t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine, visiblement soulagée. Tu as fait tout ce chemin toute seule ?

\- Bonjour, madame Weasley.

Un peu gauche, je lui tendis aussitôt le bouquet de fleurs. 

\- Je suis désolée de venir sans vous prévenir mais je ne sais pas comment vous contacter et--

\- Oh, ne t’en fais pas pour ça, me coupa-t-elle. Ces fleurs sont pour moi ? Merci, ma chérie !

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand puis me prit par l’épaule pour m’emmener à l’intérieur, le bouquet dans une main. Dès le premier instant dans la cuisine, une odeur de rôti me submergea les narines. Puis ce fut toutes les autres : les épices, le bois qu’on avait ciré et un vague relent de papier d’Arménie pour ne citer que celles que j’arrivais à reconnaître. Ma gorge se serra un peu. Même si je m’étais à peu près acclimatée à l’orphelinat, il n’y avait pas à dire, le Terrier me paraissait quand même beaucoup plus accueillant.

La table était déjà à moitié mise. D’un geste de sa baguette, Molly invoqua un vase pour y placer les fleurs. J’en profitais alors pour sortir mes brownies et le jus de fruit. Elle s’empressa de mettre les gâteaux en lieu sûr (hors de portée des plus jeunes qui n’attendraient certainement pas le dessert pour piocher dedans à pleine main) mais jeta un regard méfiant à la bouteille en carton.

\- Et c’est ?... demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus fuyant.

\- Du jus d’orange.

\- Là-dedans ?

Je réfrénais un “non, dans les brownies” ; ce qui n’aurait franchement pas été gentil. Je ne savais même pas où elle faisait les courses _et_ j’avais débarqué sans prévenir. Ce n’était pas le moment de faire du sarcasme. Elle me prit tout de même la bouteille des mains pour la poser sur la table à côté de la cruche d’eau.

\- Attends une seconde, me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. J’appelle les garçons. FRED ! GEORGE ! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Il y eut un moment de silence. A la place des garçons, ce genre de hurlement pas loin d’un cri de guerre ne m’aurait pas donné envie de descendre _non plus_ pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, maugréa Molly. Soit ils se sentent mals après mon sermon de ce matin sur les pétards qu’ils avaient mis sous les coussins, ce dont je doute, soit ils ont fait une autre bêtise depuis.

Je tournais un peu la tête pour cacher mon sourire. Oui, ça ressemblait bien aux jumeaux. Elle reprit une grande inspiration.

\- FRED ! GEORGE ! VOUS AVEZ UNE INVITÉE !

Nouveau moment de silence. Je commençais à me sentir un peu mal et Molly me jeta un coup d’œil, visiblement embarrassée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me parler lorsqu’on entendit un grand fracas dans l’escalier qui nous fit sursauter toute les deux. Quelqu’un (ou quelques deux ? comment ça, ça ne se dit pas ?) descendait à toute allure. Une tête rousse, puis une deuxième, surgirent de l’escalier une dizaine de secondes plus tard. La surprise puis un mélange de joie et d’excitation se succédèrent sur leurs visages.

\- Hope !

\- Tu es revenue ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu as réussi à retrouver le chemin ?

\- Woah ! Tu as ramené des trucs ?

\- Super, merci !

\- On se demandait vraiment quand tu allais revenir.

\- On commençait à se demander si on ne devait pas aller te chercher directement.

\- Plus simple et plus rapide.

\- Et on sait se montrer…

\- … très convaincants !

A chaque phrase, ils s’étaient rapprochés. Ils se tenaient à présent à moins de vingt centimètres de moi : je remarquais aussitôt le cercle doré dans les yeux de celui qui se tenait à ma droite. Fred, donc. Je restais un moment les yeux écarquillés à les dévisager. Puis, la fatigue du chemin et mon angoisse inutile s’évanouirent. Un poids s’était libéré de mes épaules. _Ils étaient contents de me voir._ Je me rappelais alors que j’étais censée leur répondre.

\- Oui, ça va. Miss Murton m’a donné une carte pour que je vienne ici, donc elle sait que je suis venue vous voir.

\- Ça ne l’inquiète pas de te laisser venir jusqu’ici toute seule ? demanda quand même Molly avec les mains sur les hanches.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu’elle s’en fiche ? Ça fait un mois que j’habite là-bas mais je crois qu’elle ne m’aime toujours pas beaucoup. J’ai été très sage ! me défendis-je en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Quand même, je ne suis pas rassurée que tu fasses la route seule à ton âge.

Elle eut l’air de réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Allez, vous avez encore quelques minutes avant que j’ai terminé l’entrée. Les garçons, faites-lui faire le tour de la maison.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un grand sourire. Comme d’habitude, ils étaient habillés exactement de la même façon, avec un jean un peu délavé, un t-shirt à manches longues retroussées jusqu’au coude et des baskets qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours. Je remarquais d’étranges taches vertes sur leurs avant-bras et leurs mains. Fred s’essuya brièvement les mains sur son t-shirt avant de prendre la mienne. Sa paume était encore un peu collante mais je ne dis rien.

\- Viens, on va te montrer notre chambre.

\- On n’a pas eu le temps la dernière fois, renchérit George.

Je vous préviens tout de suite : c’était très, très différent de voir les choses en vrai, en prenant le temps, et à la lumière du jour. Le rez-de-chaussée avait un espace cuisine et salle à manger très semblable à celui que Harry découvrirait dans quelques années. La pièce continuait de s’allonger vers un salon : celui où j’avais dormi. Cette fois, aucune poule ne squattait le canapé. Des photos encadrées couvraient les murs. J’eus du mal à ne pas trop m’attarder sur leurs visages souriants qui me faisaient coucou derrière leur plaque de verre. L’escalier était coincé contre un mur entre le salon et la cuisine.

\- Après toi, George.

\- Mais non, Fred, vas-y en premier.

\- _J’insiste._

Voyant que les garçons n’avaient pas l’intention de céder, je pris les devants et commençait à monter les marches. J’entendis les jumeaux pouffer derrière moi.

Après une première volée de marches, il y avait la chambre parentale. On ne s’y attarda pas même si je remarquais un réveil _très_ moldu (vous savez, les vieux trucs à double cloche qui vous pètent les tympans ?) sur une table de chevet. Tiens, étrange que Molly ne l’ait pas mis dehors vu le vacarme de tous les diables que ça pouvait faire, surtout s’il avait été bricolé par les bons soins d’Arthur. Il y avait aussi un lit de bébé d’où s’échappait un léger ronflement. Ginny, sans doute. Oh, le mélange jeune enfant et réveil strident ne devait pas faire bon ménage... Quelques marches après, il y avait la fameuse salle de bain où je m’étais brièvement rafraîchie lors de ma première visite.

\- Ça, tu connais déjà, fit George en me faisant signe de continuer à monter.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur un palier.

Il y avait trois portes, très différentes les unes des autres. Celle juste en face de nous était agrémentée d’un dessin très détaillé de dragon qui voletait dans sa feuille et cracha du feu dans notre direction. Il s’agissait probablement de celle de Charlie.

\- C’est la chambre de Charlie, dit Fred comme s’il faisait de l’écho à mes pensées. Il est reparti à Poudlard à la fin des vacances.

Comme il n’était pas là, ils ne me firent pas rentrer. Ce fut la même chose pour la chambre de Bill, sur la droite. La porte était plus vieille : bien qu’elle soit en bon état, je remarquais que la poignée couleur bronze tranchait avec le reste des battants. Même les sortilèges type “Reparo” ne pouvaient pas rafistoler tout indéfiniment dans cette maison.

Enfin, sur la gauche, les garçons me firent signe de me taire, mettant un doigt sur leur bouche. Au vu de la porte impeccable et sans aucune décoration, je me doutais de qui se trouvait derrière. Les jumeaux se mirent à compter silencieusement. Je remarquais alors qu’ils mettaient tous les deux les mains dans leurs poches, comme s’ils agrippaient quelque chose.

\- 1…

\- 2…

\- 3 !

George ouvrit la porte d’un coup. J’aperçus brièvement Percy en train de lire à son bureau avant qu’un bruit d’explosion ne retentisse, qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Le bruit se répéta, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que je remarque les poignées de pétards que Fred et George jetaient allègrement dans la chambre.

\- FRED ! GEORGE ! rugit Percy une fois qu’il eut repris un peu de contenance, ses lunettes encore de travers. SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MA CHAMBRE !

… Ah oui, d’accord. Les farces entre frères et sœurs prenaient vraiment une _toute autre ampleur_ chez des sorciers. Hébétée, je lui fis brièvement coucou de la main avant que les jumeaux ne me traînent à toute vitesse à l’étage au-dessus.

\- Si on était restés davantage…

\- … Je crois qu’il aurait fini par nous balancer ses livres à la figure.

\- Et pourtant il adore ses livres !

\- C’est juste qu’il nous déteste plus.

J’hésitais un instant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu’il vous déteste…

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de ses livres qu’on avait brûlé, tu ne dirais pas ça.

… J’avoue, je serai aussi assez énervée si quelqu’un passait son temps à foutre le feu à mes affaires ou à balancer des pétards dans ma chambre. Ce n’était… pas drôle… du tout… Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant aux yeux exorbités de Percy lorsqu’il était tombé de sa chaise. Bon, d’accord, c’était _un peu_ drôle. Sans compter qu’il s’agissait de Percy : il devait bien savoir se venger de ses jeunes frères.

J’étais encore en train de pouffer de rire dans mes mains lorsque les jumeaux me firent entrer dans leur chambre. Elle était assez grande, étant donné qu’il s’agissait de la seule chambre avec des lits jumeaux de la maison. Des plaids faits au crochet les recouvraient et des… objets (j’aurai bien été incapable de décrire à quoi ils servaient) étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins, débordant de cartons. Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, il y avait des traces d’explosion un peu partout et je retrouvais les mêmes taches étranges que sur leurs avant-bras. L’odeur de papier d’Arménie était bien plus forte qu’au rez-de-chaussée ; sans doute parce qu’ouvrir la fenêtre ne parvenait pas toujours à masquer les odeurs de leurs “expériences”. J’étais à peine entrée que Fred se précipita sur son lit défait pour rabattre la couette, m’adressant un sourire un peu crispé. J’eus à peine le temps d’apercevoir quelque chose de noir posé sur son matelas.

\- C’est quoi ? demandais-je aussitôt.

\- Rien, rien.

Je levais les sourcils, intriguée, mais décidais de ne pas insister.

\- Okay. Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas “rien” dans votre chambre, alors ?

Cette fois, l’éclat malicieux réapparut dans ses yeux. George ricana sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Presque aussitôt, ils se ruèrent chacun vers un carton qu’ils se mirent à déballer devant moi.

\- Alors, tu vois, ça, c’est un...

* * *

Rester après le déjeuner n’avait pas posé de problème du tout. En fait, Molly et Arthur semblaient ravis que j’occupe leurs petits monstres-- je veux dire, les jumeaux, pendant qu’ils avaient à gérer les plus jeunes. Fred et George m’avaient donc énuméré en détail une partie des babioles trafiquées dans leur chambre : des paquets de bonbons divers et variés, des plumes à moitié enchantées qui écrivaient des blagues sur les murs si on ne les enfermait pas dans une boîte, des paquets de pétards dont je dus promettre de ne pas parler à leurs parents… Je voyais déjà que ces derniers avaient de quoi être inquiets.

\- Et vous avez fait comment pour enchanter tout ça ? avais-je demandé en reposant une plume qui avait écrit “why was 7 afraid of 9?” sur mon bras pendant que je ne regardais pas.

\- On pique les baguettes des grands.

George avait haussé les épaules comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il faut dire que ça n’en avait _vraiment_ pas beaucoup à ses yeux. A peine une heure après le déjeuner, une fois que Ron et Ginny avaient été mis au lit, Arthur dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé. Sa semaine l’avait visiblement épuisé ; sans compter les cris de protestation de Ronald qui avait visiblement envie de passer du temps avec l’invité. Oui, moi. Il n’était pas le genre de gamin qui avait peur des inconnus, au contraire. Le voir hurler à tort et à travers, levant ses petites mains avec des gazouillis très enfantins, m’avait beaucoup amusée.

Toutefois, ce n’était pas ça qui intéressait les jumeaux. Lentement, discrètement, pendant que Molly était occupée à nourrir les animaux dehors, ils étaient allés fouiller dans les poches de leur père avec une dextérité rodée par l’habitude. La main plaquée sur la bouche pour ne pas respirer trop fort (et pour ne pas rigoler), je les avais regardé faire sans un bruit. Ils m’avaient tout de suite entraînée dehors vers l’abri de jardin. Molly nous avait regardé d’un air suspicieux au passage. Je lui avais adressé un sourire nerveux. Pourquoi je n’étais pas étonnée qu’ils, euh… _subtilisent_ régulièrement la baguette de leurs parents ou de leurs frères ? Dans un souffle, Fred ouvrit la porte verrouillée de l’abri et je rentrais à leur suite. Un autre coup de baguette et la lumière s’alluma.

L’abri était grand mais tout aussi rempli que la maison. Il n’y avait pas encore la voiture : à la place, une grande table en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, entouré d’outils visiblement moldus. J’en effleurais un au passage : la pince se mit aussitôt à claquer de manière sinistre. _Oh non, pas moldus._ Je retirais mes doigts. Des coffres (sans doute eux aussi enchantés) et des cartons s’entassaient sur une partie du sol et du plafond. Je remarquais aussi des étagères remplies de bocaux en tous genres. Peut-être des confitures ? Je plissais les paupières. C’était si rond, est-ce que c’était des… yeux ? _Okay alors, pas des confitures._

Je décidais de m’en tenir à la table qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- Fred, George ? demandais-je d’une petite voix. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire au juste ?

\- Ce qu’on va faire ?

George sembla extrêmement flatté que leur pose la question. Pendant que Fred allait chercher quelque chose dans le bazar qui nous entourait.

\- On va te rafistoler un vépo, bien sûr !

\- Un quoi ?

\- En plus, rajouta-t-il, on n’a pas trop de temps parce que papa se réveille souvent au bout d’une heure…

\- Mais une heure, c’est suffisant si on est trois ! renchérit Fred.

Il avait la voix étouffée par les bruits métalliques autour de lui. Je sursautais en entendant quelque chose se casser la figure puis le son très caractéristique d’objets en verre qui se brisaient à même le sol. Dix secondes plus tard, Fred revenait les bras chargés d’un objet que je reconnus au premier coup d’œil.

\- Un vélo ? Comment est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?

\- Le boulot de papa. Il ramène souvent plein d’objets moldus et il en stocke une partie ici.

En même temps, qui d’autre qu’Arthur Weasley s’embêterait à jouer avec un vélo moldu quand les balais volants existaient ? C’était à se demander pourquoi j’avais posé la question. Intriguée, je m’approchais du vélo que les jumeaux posèrent sur la table. Il s’agissait d’un vieux modèle rouge qui devait dater _au moins_ des années 70 : il avait une selle allongée et un guidon très haut. Un petit panier était attaché devant mais, en y regardant de plus près, je remarquais que les rubans qui le maintenaient fermés bougeaient nerveusement de temps à autre. Je lançais un regard nerveux à Fred.

\- Ce n’est pas vivant, au moins ?

\- Ça ? Nooon !

Vu la manière dont il le démentait, j’avais un doute.

\- En fait, ce vépo…

\- Vélo.

\- T’es sûre que ça se dit comme ça ?

\- Certaine, affirmais-je avec un sourire.

\- Alors, ce _vélo,_ continua Fred avec une petite mimique de madame je-sais-tout, était ensorcelé pour que ce soit impossible d’en descendre. Tu t’asseyais dessus et tu avais le derrière collé et les pédales qui tournaient plus vite que tes jambes.

J’eus un frisson à l’idée. J’osais à peine imaginer le spectacle-- ce n’était pas ça qui allait m’encourager à me remettre au vélo !

\- Papa a réglé ça, bien sûr, ajouta aussitôt George.

\- Mais ça reste quand même pratique.

\- Et plutôt à notre taille !

\- Donc, au lieu que tu marches jusqu’ici, ce qui fait quand même quelques miles, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prendrais pas le vépo ?

\- Vélo, réctifiais-je de nouveau, plus machinalement cette fois.

Je m’approchais de l’engin avec circonspection. Oh, il était beau bien sûr : c’était sans doute ça qui avait poussé des Moldus à l’essayer sans se douter du danger qu’il cachait. Ça serait effectivement _beaucoup_ plus pratique (et un peu plus rapide, donc plus sûr) de venir en vélo jusqu’ici. Mais quand même…

\- On ne devrait pas demander la permission à vos parents ?

\- C’est très surfait, tu sais.

\- On va d’abord le rafistoler, on leur en parlera après.

Je me mordis la lèvre, indécise. Vu la taille du vélo, je doutais qu’Arthur l’utilise lui-même un jour ; sans compter que ses enfants n’étaient pas particulièrement fans des objets moldus. Toutefois, je me voyais _très mal_ aller demander aux époux Weasley, la bouche en cœur : _“Excusez-moi, mais j’ai remarqué dans votre abri de jardin fermé à clé qu’il y avait un vélo anciennement ensorcelé, puis désensorcelé, et de nouveau ensorcelé, qui était à ma taille. J’en ai besoin, je peux ?”_

Je préférais ne pas en rajouter davantage à mon numéro de tapage d’incruste, merci bien. Cependant, les garçons étaient tellement mignons que je n’osais pas mettre fin à leur idée. Fred dût se rendre compte que je n’étais pas convaincue car il vint me prendre par le bras pour me pousser vers la table.

\- C’est juste une baguette et un vélo, qu’est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?

Ne jamais, jamais croire un Weasley quand il commence à dire quelque chose du genre “qu’est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?” avec un grand sourire.

Une heure plus tard, nous n’avions pas avancé d’un iota à part en ce qui concernait le capharnaüm de l’abri de jardin. Le vélo avait changé quinze fois de couleur (il était à présent jaune canari), le panier en osier avait développé des oreilles de chien _très_ suspectes et le mécanisme de la chaîne s’était carrément bloqué. Quant à la fameuse selle collante, la peluche décapitée que nous avions placée dessus comme cobaye refusait de bouger. Je pris un chiffon qui dépassait d’un carton pour tenter d’essuyer la graisse sur le visage des jumeaux. George se laissa faire mais Fred fronçait les sourcils, encore très concentré.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! s’exclama-t-il en agitant la baguette d’Arthur, qui lançait des étincelles de toutes les couleurs.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Fred, on verra ça la prochaine f--

Il se tourna vers moi d’un bloc. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- La prochaine fois ? Ça sera quand ? Dans un mois ? Deux mois ? Maman ne te laissera pas venir souvent si tu dois marcher à pied !

Sa réaction me surprit tellement que j’en perdis mes mots. Sans vouloir être méchante, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas d’amis dans la communauté sorcière aux alentours ou s’il n’était pas entouré d’amour au Terrier.

\- Mais Fred, ce n’est pas grave si je ne viens pas souvent. Je suis déjà contente de vous voir et de venir _un peu_ , tu sais ?

Je ne mentais pas en disant ça. Venir de temps en temps était _nettement mieux_ que de ne pas venir du tout. Il secoua la tête.

\- Chui pas d’accord, marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

Sans rien ajouter, il se remit à agiter la baguette en marmonnant des formules que je ne connaissais pas. George se leva pour l’aider et je restais un peu en retrait à les regarder. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à ce que m’avait dit Fred et, surtout, je fus la seule à voir la porte de l’abri s’ouvrir silencieusement. Je me figeais en voyant Arthur Weasley. Il avait encore la marque du coussin sur sa joue. J’ouvris la bouche pour avertir les garçons mais un geste de sa part et son sourire désarmant me réduirent au silence. Curieusement, j’avais l’impression qu’il n’était pas là pour nous engueuler. Les jumeaux, eux, n’avaient rien remarqué.

\- On devrait déjà réparer le panier, non ? demanda George.

\- Quoi, parce qu’il a des oreilles ? répliqua Fred. C’est pas grave, ça.

\- Non, parce que je crois que des dents commencent _aussi_ à lui pousser.

\- … Ah oui, c’est plus embêtant.

\- Hope ne pourrait rien mettre dedans sans se faire mordre.

\- Ou sans que le panier le mange. T’imagines ? Plus de brownies !

\- C’est vrai que ça serait dommage que nous n’ayons plus de brownies, ils sont vraiment délicieux.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant de se figer. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne venait de dire cette dernière phrase à peine voilée de sarcasme. La même expression nerveuse se peignit sur leurs visages identiques.

\- Oh, papa, tu es réveillé ?

\- On était juste en train de, euh…

Bon, visiblement, ils avaient encore des progrès à faire dans leur improvisation. Je décidais de m’interposer, même si j’avais les jambes en gelée. J’allais me mettre à la gauche de George et regardais leur père droit dans les yeux.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je suis vraiment d-désolée, nous--

\- Vous étiez en train d’ensorceler un vélo, oui, je vois ça.

Je refermais aussitôt la bouche. A sa place, je serai sans doute très énervée, voire même embarrassée que mes enfants m’aient volé ma baguette pour prendre autant de risques. Sauf que - je l’avais oublié - j’avais affaire aux Weasley. Le sourire d’Arthur s’agrandit en voyant ce qu’avait fait ses fils et il s’empressa de leur demander des détails.

\- Alors, comment vous avez obtenu ça ?

\- Bah, en fait, on a d’abord voulu s’occuper de la selle…

Bouche bée, je les écoutais pendant un long moment sans savoir où me mettre. Il n’était pas en colère ? Pas du tout ? Pour quelque chose de dix mille fois moins grave que ça, Murton m’aurait privée de sortie jusqu’aux vacances d’été. J’avalais ma salive lorsque le regard d’Arthur glissa à nouveau vers moi.

\- D’ailleurs, Hope, toi qui connais bien les Moldus, j’ai une question…

Je sursautais un peu quand il passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me ramener auprès d’eux. A ma droite, les yeux de Fred brillaient.

\- A quoi sert ce petit objet, exactement ?

Il désigna la sonnette du vélo d’un geste mélodramatique. _Ah oui, quand même._

\- C’est une sonnette, expliquais-je d’une voix un peu plus confiante.

\- Une sonnette ?

\- Par exemple, s’il y a des piétons ou d’autres vélos sur la route et qu’ils ne vous voient pas, vous pouvez leur dire de se pousser. Regardez.

Je rapprochais ma main du mécanisme pour l’enclencher. Un son strident qui ressemblait plus à un cri d’animal qu’on égorge qu’au bruit habituel me fit sursauter.

\- Ah oui, c’est un, euh, bon moyen de leur dire de se pousser, marmonna Arthur pour se donner une contenance. Fascinant, vraiment.

\- Ce n’est pas _du tout_ le bruit habituel ! récriais-je. A tous les coups, ça a aussi été ensorcelé.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J’en suis sûre !

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en hochant furieusement du chef. Cela sembla convaincre Arthur.

\- Bon, essayons d’en terminer rapidement avec le vélo pour aller manger le goûter alors.

\- Ouais, les brownies !

Même si je ne criais pas aussi fort que les jumeaux, le bruit des gargouillis de mon estomac parla à ma place.

\- Mais ce vélo…

Je cherchais mes mots pendant un instant, ce qui suffit à Arthur pour couper court à mes inquiétudes.

\- J’en ai parlé avec Molly et nous sommes tous les deux d’accord qu’il te servira plus à toi qu’à nous. Elle ne supporterait pas que les garçons roulent avec de toute façon, maugréa-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Donc on va enlever le sortilège sur la selle, enlever les dents et les oreilles du panier, réparer la chaîne et l’enchanter pour que tu sois la seule à pouvoir l’utiliser. Ça te convient ?

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Il leva la main pour m’ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Certain !

Oh.

Bon.

Si j’avais eu le moindre doute sur ce que je souhaitais faire de mon avenir, il s’était dissipé : j’étais officiellement foutue. Tant que je resterai dans ce monde, il était hors de question que je laisse quoi que ce soit arriver à la famille Weasley.


	5. développement de stratégies anti-moldues (non, je ne me prends pas pour Tom Jedusor)

Aller chez les Weasley le week-end était devenu une sorte de rituel après l’incident du vélo ensorcelé. Contrairement au Sidbury’s Children Home, je me sentais parfaitement à l’aise et heureuse chez eux. Molly avait toujours un compliment à m’adresser et elle était ravie de faire la conversation à une autre fille que Ginny, qui ne savait pour l’instant pas dire grand-chose que des marmonnements incompréhensibles mettant parfois le feu à tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Arthur me posait beaucoup de questions sur les Moldus, entre autres leur système scolaire qu’il trouvait très étrange. Moi aussi, Arthur, moi aussi. Et encore, je n’abordais avec lui que le système anglais qui était foncièrement moins compliqué que le système américain. Percy parlait livres avec moi. Ron me traînait régulièrement dans sa chambre pour me parler de son équipe de Quidditch préférée ou tentait de me suivre dans les aventures des jumeaux.

Evidemment, je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Fred et George.

Dès fois, dans la vie, on se retrouve confronté à un gros problème ou à une situation personnelle compliquée qu’on a du mal à avaler. Quelque chose auquel on pense trop, qui nous pourrit l’existence ; ou bien un changement drastique dans son mode de vie. Personnellement, j’avais eu la totale : retour à mon corps de huit ans, bascule dans un monde parallèle dont l’histoire m’était très familière, changement d’époque, rupture de tous mes liens amicaux et familiaux… Eh bien, c’est dans ces moments-là qu’on peut se trouver quelque chose auquel se raccrocher et que cela nous sauve. Si cela ne vous est jamais arrivé, tant mieux. Dans mon cas, je m’étais jetée à corps perdue dans ce monde si étrange et magnifique.

J’empruntais des livres à la bibliothèque de Sidbury pour connaître l’histoire récente du pays. Je passais mes soirées à essayer de me rappeler de ce que j’avais retenu de Harry Potter. J’affinais mon vocabulaire et mon accent pour me fondre dans la masse et paraître la moins suspecte possible. Surtout, je passais le plus de temps possible avec Fred et George. Ils étaient drôles, adorables et attentionnés bien qu’ils me donnaient probablement des cheveux blancs avant l’âge. Pourquoi me ronger les sangs à propos du futur alors que tout mon esprit était concentré sur la prochaine blague prévue pour piéger la chambre de Charlie avant son retour de Poudlard ?

Je pouvais être aussi normale (et donc bizarre) que je le souhaitais avec eux. George ne faisait pas de remarque sur mon niveau de langage un peu différent du leur. Fred était toujours remarquablement patient avec mes questions infinies. Je me sentais bien, entourée. Aimée. Je vous jure, ça faisait un bien fou.

Mon premier été se déroula donc sans anicroche. Je faisais des allers-retours quasi-quotidiens au Terrier grâce au vélo que m’avait offert les Weasley. Il avait retrouvé sa couleur rouge vif d’origine, son panier inoffensif et la chaîne ne déraillait désormais que lorsque quelqu’un d’autre que moi tentait de s’en saisir. Simple, mais très efficace contre les vols. Ce dernier sortilège avait été ajouté par Molly, qui n’avait hurlé que très brièvement (en tout cas en ma présence) sur les jumeaux pour avoir volé la baguette de leur père.

Il était difficile de se sentir inquiet ou anxieux en présence des Weasley. La campagne où ils habitaient était calme, magnifique : on pouvait voir les étoiles tous les soirs et je me faisais un plaisir de raconter à Ron les légendes que je connaissais à propos des constellations. Je les édulcorais un peu bien sûr, histoire de ne pas trop choquer ses jeunes oreilles avec les légendes de la mythologie grecque. J’étais plus indulgente avec lui que les jumeaux, qui avaient une certaine tendance à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je ne comptais plus les matins où j’arrivais tôt mais où Molly me renvoyait à l’orphelinat après que j’eus repris des forces et mangé un peu, en m’expliquant avec une expression furibonde que Fred et George avaient fait une farce de mauvais goût à leur jeune frère. Je n’étais donc pas autorisée à les voir puisqu’ils étaient punis. Je préférais ne pas insister. La discipline et l’autorité ne fonctionnaient guère sur les jumeaux ; toutefois, il était nécessaire de les calmer quand ils allaient trop loin. Ils s’étaient calmés avec l’âge : à part si Ron devenait trop collant à leur goût, la guerre des farces s’était mutuellement déclarée entre nous trois.

Poil à gratter (ou à furoncles) dans les vêtements…

Berties Crochues rajoutées à son insu dans la réserve de bonbons, bien cachées au milieu des autres pour qu’on ne s’en rende compte qu’en croquant dedans…

Une fois, au début du mois d’août, Fred avait eu l’idée lumineuse de métamorphoser un livre que j’avais emprunté à la bibliothèque en set de bavboules sans que je m’en aperçoive. Une fois encore, l’aura rose était apparue autour de l’objet transformé, me donnant un affreux mal au crâne. Ce n’était que lorsque j’avais regardé les billes de plus près que j’avais remarqué les écritures qui s’étalaient dessus. J’avoue, j’avais vu rouge.

\- Je dois _rendre_ ce livre, Fred ! Tu sais que ça a été très difficile d’obtenir un abonnement ? Je n’ai rien d’autre pour m’occuper quand je suis à l’orphelinat ! Je…

J’avais soupiré. Mes poings tremblaient de colère.

\- Si je cause le _moindre_ problème, avais-je expliqué d’une voix lente, Murton ne me laissera plus revenir ici.

\- Hope, je suis vraiment désolé, je peux--

Je n’avais pas laissé Fred finir sa phrase. Les yeux brûlants, un sentiment indescriptible engourdissant mon thorax, j’avais enfourché mon vélo pour retourner au Sidbury’s Children Home. Trois jours avaient passé. J’étais restée seule dans ma chambre à écrire dans mes nombreux cahiers (j’avais réussi à en obtenir d’autres) en attendant que la sentence tombe. Ni Miss Murton ni le bibliothécaire n’accepteraient une excuse aussi bateau que “j’ai perdu mon livre”. Il y aurait une sanction payante. A mon époque, les bibliothèques étaient plus indulgentes mais je savais que ma tutrice actuelle ne le serait pas. Elle était certes juste, mais aussi très sévère. Elle considérerait comme une trahison de sa confiance que je n’ai pas pris soin d’un livre dont elle était la garante.

Pourtant, le quatrième jour, un miracle se produisit.

Quelqu’un vint frapper à ma porte. Au bout de trois fois, j’avais fini par me lever en grommelant pour aller ouvrir. Oliver, un des garçons les plus âgés et peut-être le plus serviable de nous tous, m’avait observé avec une expression calme malgré mon air grincheux.

\- Miss Murton t’attend au rez-de-chaussée, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Il s’en alla aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Je fus brièvement tentée de me renfermer dans ma chambre à double tour, mais à quoi bon délayer une punition ? Je n’avais rien pour me défendre, ni d’excuse à présenter. Traînant les pieds, j’étais donc allée retrouver Murton en bas. Elle n’était (bizarrement) pas dans son bureau. Curieuse, je décidais alors d’aller voir près de l’entrée.

\- … ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.

Elle se trouvait effectivement à la porte, droite et fine comme une liane. Sa main était crispée sur la poignée. Je m’approchais en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mon cœur faillit s’arrêter en entendant une autre voix que je connaissais bien lui répondre.

\- Oh, nous pouvons attendre, ne vous en faites pas. Pas vrai, Fred ?

Arthur ?

Faisant fi du silence, je m’étais précipitée vers eux, le cœur battant. Murton m’observa sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées. Arthur Weasley se tenait bien là. Il m’adressa un sourire et un signe de main. A côté de lui, Fred avait un air étrangement penaud. Je cherchais George du regard mais il semblait absent. Les yeux verts de Fred brillaient étrangement quand il m’entraîna dehors, hors de portée de l’ouïe des adultes, tandis qu’Arthur discutait avec miss Murton pour nous laisser le temps de parler. A vrai dire, il y avait de fortes chances qu’il soit en train de la bombarder de question sur le bâtiment, les lampes, ampoules, prises électriques et tout ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir de la porte, sans qu’elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, je ne m’en préoccupais guère.

J’avais le regard fixé par ce que tenait Fred entre ses mains.

\- Est-ce que c’est ?...

\- _Howl’s moving castle,_ marmonna-t-il. J’ai pas très bien compris de quoi ça parlait mais il devrait être lisible, maintenant.

Perplexe, j’acceptais le roman quand il me le tendit puis en parcourant les pages. Elles étaient en parfait état, comme si rien ne s’était produit. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Le livre était en morceaux ! Toutes les pages étaient déchirées quand tu l’as retransformé !

Il resta silencieux un long moment, regardant ailleurs. Puis il releva la tête vers moi pour parler sur un ton un peu penaud que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Bah, il a fallu retrouver les pages, parce que beaucoup de bouts s’étaient envolés… Et puis tout recoller, je veux dire, se corrigea-t-il, tout remettre en place.

\- Mais ce n’est pas possible. Ça a dû prendre un temps fou, tu aurais dû faire ça--

Je m’interrompis. Il avait les yeux cernés et un teint plus pâle que d’habitude. J’eus l’impression que quelqu’un prenait ma gorge dans un étau en me rendant compte de ce qui s’était passé.

\- Fred, est-ce que tu as réparé les pages une par une ?

Le jeune garçon fit une moue, ses oreilles virant au rouge. Hébétée, je regardais de nouveau le roman de long en large. Il y avait plus de 200 pages.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû jouer avec ton livre, fit-il d’une voix éraillée. Je savais qu’il n’était pas à toi. En plus, transformer un livre en un truc rond, c’était pas une bonne idée…

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne recommencerais plus.

Aussi simplement que ça, toute ma colère s’était envolée. Je serrais l’ouvrage contre moi avant de m’approcher de Fred. Tout doucement, je me levais sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue. Cette fois, il vira au cramoisi.

\- C’est pas grave, babillais-je avec un grand sourire. Vu que tu t’es excusé et que tu as promis de ne pas recommencer, je te pardonne !

Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il n’avait plus touché à mes affaires : en tout cas, pas celles qui n’étaient pas à moi et qu’il ne pouvait pas réparer en cas de besoin. Il avait même été très calme pendant le reste du mois d’août. Ce ne fut qu’une semaine avant le premier septembre que je compris pourquoi.

\- Vous allez au Chemin de Traverse ?!

Mon exclamation tonitruante avait surpris tout le monde à la table. Ginny avait été tellement surprise que ses pleurs (elle refusait d’avaler sa purée du petit déjeuner et je la comprenais complètement) s’étaient arrêtés net.

\- Tu sais ce qu’est le Chemin de Traverse ? m’avait demandé Bill, un sourcil haussé.

\- Euh…

Vite, réfléchir vite, vite !

\- Je crois que Charlie a dû en parler une ou deux fois ? tentais-je avec un air probablement très suspect.

J’oubliais parfois que j’étais censée être une jeune sorcière amnésique. On ne peut pas être vigilant 24 heures sur 24 ! Heureusement, je dus paraître suffisamment convaincante pour qu’on ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je n’aurais pas su répondre.

\- Oui, sans doute.

\- Donc, puisque vous êtes assez grands et que vous avez été sages, Hope, Fred, George, vous pouvez nous accompagner cette année !

George interrompit son mouvement pour placer ses champignons dans mon assiette (que j’échangeais souvent contre des haricots). Il échangea un regard complice avec Fred par-dessus mon épaule. J’étais toutefois trop éberluée pour y faire très attention. Qui, ça, _moi ?_ Hope ? Hope Turner ? Alors que je n’étais pas sous leur garde et que j’étais mineure ?

\- On a le droit ? demandais-je d’une toute petite voix. Je veux dire, j’ai le droit de venir avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Je te tiendrai la main, si tu veux, ajouta gentiment Charlie. Tu ne te perdras pas.

J’entendis à peine ce dont on me parlait pendant le reste du petit déjeuner. Fred et George murmuraient à toute vitesse ce qu’ils voulaient acheter avec leurs maigres économies, Ron protestait de toutes ses forces pour nous accompagner (“Tu es trop jeune pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette !” répliqua Molly d’une voix cassante) tandis que Bill et Charlie comparaient leurs listes d’achats. Je n’osais pas leur demander de toucher leurs lettres. J’avais presque les larmes aux yeux rien qu’en les regardant.

Les lettres de Poudlard…

Est-ce qu’un jour j’allais avoir la mienne ? Dans ce monde si étrange, serait-il possible que je reçoive _enfin_ un hibou m’annonçant ma scolarité à l’école britannique de sorcellerie ? Je fus ramenée au moment présent par un doigt qui s’enfonçait dans mes cotes.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Je fusillais Fred du regard. Comme je pouvais m’y attendre, il ne parut absolument pas impressionné. Bah oui : une fille pas très musclée, plus petite que lui et qui se mettait à hurler dès qu’un insecte vrombissait près de sa tête ? Pas très effrayant. Je détournais les yeux en faisant la moue.

\- A rien.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- C’est vrai que tu n’es pas une bonne menteuse, renchérit George.

Je leur tirais la langue. S’ils savaient... 

\- Et même si je pense à quelque chose, ce n’est pas votre problème.

\- Tu as peur de prendre la Poudre de Cheminette ? insista Fred.

\- T’inquiètes, ça ne fait _presque_ pas mal !

\- Les garçons, venez m’aider à DÉBARRASSER LA TABLE au lieu d’embêter Hope !

\- Oui, mamaaaan…

Fred me fit un clin d’œil avant de suivre son frère. Molly n’avait sans doute pas besoin d’aide _du tout_ (elle dirigeait les couverts et les assiettes avec autant de finesse et de fermeté qu’un chef d’orchestre) mais elle faisait toujours en sorte que les garçons n’aillent pas trop loin avec moi. Cela étant, le ciel aurait pu me tomber sur la tête à ce moment-là que cela n’aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Ou le plafond, de manière plus réaliste.

_Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse._

_Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse !_

Je sautillais sur place lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. J’aurais préféré avoir des vêtements un peu plus… sorciers sous la main (les capes, c’était trop cool !) mais je m’accommoderai de ma robe à rayures passée de mode. En plus, il y avait une certaine solidarité entre mes vêtements de seconde main et les tenues reprisées des Weasley.

\- Allez, allez, faites la queue ! insista Molly en nous forçant à nous mettre en ligne.

J’obéissais sans insister, même si je penchais la tête pour voir ce qui nous attendait. Bill fut le premier. Il prit une bonne poignée de Poudre avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Tu vois, Hope ? C’est de la Poudre de Cheminette, expliqua-t-il. Tout le monde s’en sert chez les sorciers, quand ils ne veulent ou ne peuvent pas voler sur des balais.

Ou quand ils n’ont pas envie d’être désartibulés, ce qui était aussi compréhensible. C’était bien un des trucs que je n’avais pas hâte de pratiquer malgré la commodité de la téléportation.

\- Tu te mets dans la cheminée, continua le plus âgé des fils Weasley. Tu articules très clairement ta destination et tu jettes la Poudre à tes pieds. Oh, et au fait, garde tes bras bien collés près du corps et essaie de ne pas trop respirer. Le trajet ne dure pas très longtemps, ça serait dommage que tu respires trop de suie.

Je lui adressais un sourire un peu vacillant. Oui, avaler de la suie… Pas trop réjouissant. Il leva son bras droit puis s’exclama “Chemin de Traverse !” avant de disparaître dans des flammes vertes. Charlie l’imita, puis Percy, et je me retrouvais face à la cheminée, les jumeaux gesticulant d’excitation derrière moi. Le cœur dans la gorge, j’imitais les autres. J’essayais de ne pas mettre de la Poudre partout avant de m'engouffrer dans la cheminée. Elle était très douce dans ma main : je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas la laisser filer entre mes doigts. Allez, je pouvais le faire ! De toute manière, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que Harry qui avait carrément atterri dans un magasin de magie noire lors de son premier essai. Je regardais une dernière fois Arthur et Molly, les jumeaux, puis Ron et Ginny qui me dévoraient des yeux d’un air jaloux. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Chemin de Traverse !

* * *

Je vais vous épargner une description détaillée du voyage en Poudre de Cheminette. Peut-être que ça s’améliorait avec l’expérience mais a priori, ça n’était pas vraiment mon truc. On était balloté de partout, il fallait retenir sa respiration pour ne pas tousser (devinez ce que je n’avais pas fait ? bah oui !) et on atterrissait de manière pas très classe sur les fesses. J’avais les yeux qui pleuraient quand quelqu’un (Charlie, je remarquais entre deux quintes de toux) me prit par la main pour me relever. Il m’époussetait encore les vêtements quand la prochaine personne arriva derrière moi.

\- Je ne m’en lasserais jamais ! s’écria l’un des jumeaux.

\- Parle pour toi...

Il éclata de rire en voyant mon visage rendu rouge par les pleurs. Ses yeux m’indiquèrent tout de suite qu’il s’agissait de Fred. Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser George passer : l’un comme l’autre, ils semblaient habitués à ce mode de transport et ne s’étaient pas cassés la figure lamentablement. Je fis la moue, me forçant à me rappeler que je n’étais ici _que_ depuis quatre mois. Je serai sans doute plus à l’aise d’ici quelques années.

Du moins, je l’espérais.

Enfin, Arthur ferma la marche.

\- C’est bon, tout le monde est là ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à nous compter. Ah, l’attitude typique du parent (ou du professeur) qui n’a pas envie d’en perdre un dès qu’il tourne la tête pendant trois secondes… Il hocha du chef, visiblement satisfait de voir qu’il ne manquait personne.

\- Vous vous tenez bien la main, d’accord ? Non, Fred, pas celle de George, coupa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Pourquoiiii ?

Il grogna face au regard entendu de son père. Tout le monde savait pourquoi : à la seconde où l’attention d’Arthur vacillerait, ils en profiteraient pour se carapater. Comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas le choix, Fred se tourna alors vers moi.

\- Non, Fred, répéta son père.

\- _Pourquoi ?!_

Même raisonnement, même punition. Je n’aurais pas dit non à un peu de temps toute seule avec Fred, main dans la main avec lui, mais rien que l’idée d’être sur le Chemin de Traverse m’aurait fait accepter à peu près n’importe quoi. Je tendis donc la main à Percy qui me regarda avec des yeux ronds. L’expression éberluée des jumeaux vira à de la trahison lorsque leur frère aîné, les oreilles un peu rouges, accepta ma main. Bill prit en charge Fred, Charlie se chargea de George et nous sortîmes bientôt du Chaudron Baveur. Je n’y avais guère fait attention jusqu’à présent mais l’intérieur de l’auberge était à peu près aussi poussiéreux que décrit dans les livres. Si j’avais été asthmatique, j’aurais probablement eu une sérieuse quinte de toux en respirant un peu trop fort. Des sorciers et sorcières adultes se bousculaient de partout. C’était franchement un miracle que personne ne marche sur les capes des autres-- ou un enchantement. Je ne pus malheureusement pas rester trop longtemps à regarder : Percy me tirait par la main sans vergogne.

Une fois sortis par la porte de derrière, j’observais avec fascination le mur de briques. Je devais sans doute avoir l’air un peu folle à regarder des poubelles avec avidité mais je m’en fichais. Arthur tapa avec précision sur les briques (j’aurais bien voulu lui demander de le refaire deux ou trois fois pour que je m’en rappelle mais cela aurait été encore plus bizarre) et le mur s’écarta.

Il n’y avait pas de mot pour décrire avec précision ce que je ressentis à cet instant. Félicité ? Béatitude ? Euphorie ? J’étais à peine consciente que Percy me forçait à marcher à son rythme tant je tournais la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Là, Fleury et Bott ! La librairie avait fière allure et j’aurais tout donné pour avoir de l’argent à dépenser. Là, Ollivander ! Je me mis à sautiller pour apercevoir ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Des hiboux volaient sans discontinuer au-dessus de nos têtes ; pourtant, j’entendais à peine leurs bruissements d’ailes. J’aperçus ici et là des robes de Poudlard décorées de leurs blasons de maison (la chance !) : certains saluèrent Bill et Charlie, comme on pouvait s’y attendre avec leur cote de popularité. Je dévorais des yeux toutes les devantures en essayant d’en retenir le plus possible.

J’y étais.

J’étais sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Bien sûr, je m’étais rendue compte de la réalité de la situation depuis longtemps déjà : se prendre une Bombabouse en pleine figure (courtoisie de George au début des vacances) a tendance à nous ramener au moment présent, n’est-ce pas ? Toutefois, cela prenait une proportion _très_ différente une fois ici. Il y avait des balais dans les devantures, des sorcières qui négociaient à corps et à cri des ingrédients pour leurs potions, des gobelins et autres créatures magiques que j’étais incapable d’identifier qui se promenaient parmi la foule.

Rien ne pouvait ternir ma joie, pas même le mal de crâne carabiné qui commençait à prendre place au niveau de mon front et de mes yeux. Je repensais brièvement au cas d’objets ensorcelés qui avaient affiché une aura rose chez les Weasley. Le rose n’était pas la seule couleur à apparaître sur le Chemin de Traverse : j’en remarquais certes beaucoup, mais des auras oranges, vertes et une ou deux rouges attirèrent mon regard. Je crus même apercevoir un homme entouré de violet. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant Gringotts, j’avais les pupilles en feu à force de les frotter. A moins qu’elles aient déjà été en feu avant que je commence à le faire ?

\- Ça va ? me demanda Charlie en voyant ma grimace.

\- Oui, oui, ce n’est rien.

Ce n’était pas rien : en temps normal, j’aurais tout de suite parlé de ce qui n’allait pas. Mais aujourd’hui n’était pas un jour normal. Je resterais tout l’après-midi voire même toute la soirée sur le Champ de Traverse si je le pouvais ! Charlie ne parut qu’à moitié convaincu par ma réponse, pourtant il n’insista pas.

\- Charlie, George, vous venez avec moi, quémanda Arthur. Bill, Fred, Percy, Hope, vous pouvez aller chercher les euh… (il regarda la liste griffonnée à la main par Molly) fioles en cristal, c’est ça ? On va aller chercher un peu d’argent pour vos nouveaux livres. Et soyez sages !

J’adressais un signe de la main à George quand il disparut à l’intérieur. Tant pis, je verrais Gringotts une prochaine fois. D’ailleurs, est-ce qu’ils échangeaient l’argent moldu contre de l’argent sorcier ? J’étais incapable de m’en rappeler mais ça me serait sans doute utile dans le futur si c’était le cas. Etant donné ma condition officielle d’orpheline, j’aurais sans doute accès à des bourses…

Pendant que nous marchions vers la boutique de brocante, je sentis la main de Percy s’agiter dans la mienne. Je décidais de me détacher (malgré moi) de mes contemplations pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas.

\- Quelque chose t’embête, Percy ?

Il parut surpris que je lui pose la question, sursautant presque. Il s’agissait sans doute de la première fois où je le voyais aussi gêné.

\- Ça ne te, euh….

Oui ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas trop, reprit-il avec l’air mal assuré, d’être avec moi plutôt que Fred ou George ? Je sais que je ne suis pas drôle…

Ah, c’était _ça_ qui l’inquiétait ? Malgré ma douleur lancinante à la tête, je lui adressais un sourire que j’espérais pas trop tendu.

\- C’est vrai que tu es moins drôle qu’eux. (son visage s’affaissa mais je continuais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se sentir trop déçu) Et alors ? Moi non plus, je ne suis pas drôle ! En plus, je peux parler de livres avec toi. Les livres, ce n’est pas trop leur truc…

Un soulagement intense parcourut son corps : heureusement, sa prise un peu trop ferme sur mes doigts se desserra.

\- Ah oui… Ah oui, je vois… (il se rengorgea, hochant la tête avec vigueur) Oui, bien sûr, c’est presque impossible d’avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ces deux-là. Est-ce que tu veux que je t’explique quelque chose, Hope ? Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions !

Ses yeux noisette brillaient derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires un peu de travers. Je me mis alors à le bombarder de toutes les interrogations qui me passaient par la tête. Je ne l’avais jamais autant entendu parler : il détaillait tout avec une précision peu commune pour un enfant de dix ans (“presque onze” me rappela-t-il entre deux tirades). Trottant devant nous, Fred se retournait souvent pour vérifier que l’on suivait, les sourcils froncés. Il me faisait parfois des grimaces quand Percy ne regardait pas devant lui, auxquelles je répondais avec énergie. Non mais ! Moi aussi, je pouvais tirer la langue _et_ loucher en faisant un nez de cochon !

\- Voilà la boutique de brocante, m’annonça Percy. On va acheter des fioles pour les ASPIC de Bill, et après, je crois qu’il reste des livres à acheter et une tenue spéciale pour fêter son diplôme.

La façade de la boutique était un peu défraîchie. Le marron de leur peinture avait viré au gris avec le temps. On pouvait voir écrit en lettres capitales le slogan “SWAPP & SONS - SECOND HAND ITEMS FOR WITCHES AND WIZARDS SINCE 1876”. Enfin, “voir” était un grand mot : les W pendaient sur le côté, se transformant soit en E soit en M selon leur angle. Tenant toujours Percy par la main, je le suivais à l’intérieur.

Mon mal de crâne explosa.

Où que je pose les yeux, il n’y avait presque _que_ des objets avec des auras étranges. Le rose et le vert me grattaient la cornée. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un grognement de douleur et je lâchais Percy pour me couvrir le visage. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. J’entendis quelques bousculades puis des mains me prirent les poignets. Je tentais de me dégager entre deux sanglots mais la voix de Fred (il devait s’être arraché à la surveillance de son frère aîné) me calma aussitôt.

\- Hope ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

J’hésitais un moment avant de hocher la tête. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient autour de nous. J’entendis Bill dire quelque chose que je compris qu’à moitié, puis Fred me guida dehors. Mon cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. Il me lâcha brièvement (j’émis un cri étranglé de détresse) mais revint presque aussitôt. Il posa quelque chose derrière moi avant de me pousser gentiment pour que je puisse m’asseoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il fallut pour me calmer. J’écartais doucement mes doigts de mes yeux. Fred se tenait juste devant moi.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet.

Il me tendit un mouchoir pour que j’essuie mes joues. Mes pupilles me faisaient moins mal mais je ne me sentais toujours pas prête à retourner à l’intérieur. En fait, l’idée me paralysait. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, murmurais-je. J’ai juste… J’ai _tellement_ mal à la tête !...

\- Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?!

Il paraissait un peu agacé, la voix plus tranchante que d’habitude. Lorsque je relevais mes yeux encore plein de larmes vers lui, je remarquais qu’il était plus pâle encore que d’habitude. Il claque de la langue en signe d’agacement, pourtant, j’avais l’impression qu’il n’était plus fâché du tout.

\- Je suis sûr que c’est à cause de Percy... 

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si ! Je te jure, moi aussi il me donne mal au crâne à chaque fois qu’il parle ! Il raconte toujours des trucs compliqués comme s’il était plus intelligent que tout le monde. (il fit une mimique en marmonnant “gnia gnia gnia” de la même manière que Percy déclamait une définition de dictionnaire) Quand ça ne donne pas mal à la tête, ça endort !

Pour accentuer son propos, il fit semblant de bâiller à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Je ne pus m’empêcher de pouffer. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire, insista-t-il.

\- Hmmm…

\- Promets-moi que tu le diras la prochaine fois.

\- Promis.

\- On fait un Serment Inviolable ?

Je roulais mes yeux dans mes orbites, ignorant la douleur que cela me causait.

\- Pourquoi pas juste une promesse comme ça ?

Je me levais du tabouret où il m’avait assise (est-ce qu’il l’avait “emprunté” à un des restaurants en terrasse de la rue ?) pour me trouver à la même hauteur que lui. Je lui tendis alors mon petit doigt. Il me regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser ; ou en l'occurrence, un sixième doigt. Voire un septième.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Regarde, toi aussi, tu fermes ta main (je le forçais à fermer son poing), tu tends juste ton petit doigt et on les enroule coooomme ça. Tu vois ? Et là, on fait une promesse !

Fred n’avait l’air qu’à moitié convaincu mais il eut la politesse de hocher la tête. Je rougis un peu en voyant qu’il était penché vers moi. J’oubliais souvent qu’il était le plus grand de nous deux.

\- Donc, tu promets de me dire quand tu auras mal quelque part ? réitéra-t-il.

\- Je le promets.

\- Pas juste quand tu auras mal aux yeux, mais pour le reste aussi, hein ?

\- Je le promets !

Cette fois, il avait l’air satisfait. Sauf peut-être pour le raclement de gorge un peu gêné qu’il émit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Et sinon, Hope, on doit rester comme ça combien de temps ? demanda Fred sur un ton détaché.

\- Oh, désolée !

Je le lâchais comme si je m’étais brûlée, avec une montée d’adrénaline et une drôle de sensation de chaleur sur mes mains et mes joues. Je me rappelais soudain que j’avais encore son mouchoir à la main. Je le lui tendis en espérant ne pas avoir l’air aussi embarrassée que je l’étais vraiment.

\- Merci pour le mouchoir.

\- Non, non, garde-le.

\- Mais il est à toi, il y a un F brodé sur le bord.

\- Garde-le, je te dis ! Tu as pleuré dessus de toute manière.

\- Hé ! Tu as juste à le laver, protestais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l’utilise pas, répliqua Fred.

Je préférais ne pas demander ce qu’il utilisait à la place pour se moucher.

\- C’est Molly qui l’a fait, elle ne sera pas contente si tu me le donnes.

\- Elle sera beaucoup plus contente si quelqu’un l’utilise pour de vrai. (il fit une pause d’un instant) Maman t’aime beaucoup, tu sais. Je te jure, elle ne sera pas énervée.

J’ouvris la bouche, puis la refermais, à court d’argument.

\- En plus, si tu as encore mal à la tête, tu en auras peut-être encore besoin dans la journée, rajouta-t-il.

… Bon, j’avais officiellement perdu.

\- Merci, alors.

\- De rien, bougonna Fred.

Il avait toujours les oreilles rouges lorsque Percy et Bill sortirent de chez Swapp. Le plus âgé avait les bras chargés d’une boîte qui tintait à chaque mouvement. Visiblement, il avait trouvé ses fioles en cristal.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- On va rapidement aller chercher les livres et ensuite on va manger une glace. D’accord ?

J’aurais bien voulu lui dire que ce n’était pas une glace qui allait m’aider mais une bulle d’excitation naissant aussitôt dans ma poitrine me réduisit au silence. Peste soit de mes réactions infantiles !

Cette fois, Fred refusa de me lâcher la main.

* * *

Je ne me souvenais pas trop de la fin d’après-midi après cela.

Tout s’était à peu près bien déroulé jusqu’à notre arrivée à Swapp & sons : j’avais été incapable de rester concentrée après ça. J’étais si épuisée en rentrant chez les Weasley en fin d’après-midi que je m’étais endormie sur le canapé jusqu’au lendemain midi. J’appris par la suite que Molly s’était elle-même déplacée au Sidbury’s Children Home pour prévenir miss Murton. Elle n’avait (bien sûr) pas parlé de ce qui m’avait épuisé à ce point.

Pas qu’elle-même ait été au courant, bien sûr. Je n’étais pas folle. Je savais bien que c’était complètement anormal de ressentir des maux de crâne intenses en présence d’objets magiques. Plus j’y réfléchissais, moins j’y comprenais quelque chose. Je n’avais jamais vu autant d’auras de couleurs que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi ? Comment ? J’avais noté mes observations sitôt de retour à l’orphelinat avant de les oublier.

Le mercredi suivant, Jeremiah Carr me rendait visite.

Si j’avais eu de l’argent, j’aurais été prête à parier toute ma (piètre) fortune que Molly avait fortement recommandé (c’est-à-dire lui avait demandé jusqu’à ce qu’il cède) à Arthur d’aller parler de mes mésaventures à Carr. Je comprenais bien l’embarras du sorcier : certains enfants restaient parfois des années en orphelinat, s’ils en sortaient avant leur majorité. Je n’étais là que depuis quatre mois. Il ne devait pas connaître beaucoup de sorciers prêts à prendre en charge une fillette apparue de nulle part, amnésique et probablement née-Moldue.

Murton l’avait accueilli avec sa froideur habituelle avant de nous laisser parler seuls dehors. Elle nous surveillait depuis la cuisine, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle espérait peut-être que le vent lui porterait des bribes de conversation, ce dont je doutais fort.

Nous nous étions installés sur un des bancs de fortune de la propriété. J’avais abandonné ma robe à rayures pour un short emprunté aux garçons (cela avait fait bondir Yasmine, qui trouvait que ce n’était pas du tout “fashion”) avec un t-shirt coloré et des sandales. Le mouchoir que m’avait donné Fred était par contre resté dans ma poche. Malgré ses vêtements plus légers que ceux qu’ils portaient quand nous nous étions rencontrés, Carr suait à grosses gouttes. Il refusait d’enlever sa cape d’été.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu t’ajustes bien à la vie à Sidbury, articula-t-il après avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours.

\- Les Weasley m’ont beaucoup aidé.

\- Oui, oui, Arthur me parle souvent de toi quand je le vois au ministère.

Tiens, il regardait ailleurs maintenant. J’étais partagée entre un agacement un peu féroce (laisser une sorcière apparemment amnésique chez des Moldus ! des Moldus sans aucune affection en plus !) et de la compassion. Les administrations étaient pareilles partout : trouver un endroit où me placer devait être un véritable casse-tête.

\- Je suis venu te voir aujourd’hui, continua-t-il, parce que j’ai une nouvelle importance à t’annoncer. J’en ai parlé à miss Murton - elle est très gentille, cette dame, vraiment - et des familles sont prêtes à te rencontrer.

\- … Quoi ?

Le rire qui suivit fut de plus en plus gêné.

\- C’est formidable, n’est-ce pas ? Oh, bien sûr, tu devras faire attention parce qu’ils sont Moldus, mais la vie avec eux sera toujours plus confortable qu’ici. Ça ne sera que pour trois ans, en plus !

“Que” pour trois ans ?

 _“Que”_ pour trois ans ?

La possibilité très absurde soudain devenue très _réelle_ de devoir vivre loin des Weasley, dans une famille Moldue où je devrai donner constamment le change d’être une fillette normale, me tomba dessus avec la force d’une enclume. Instinctivement, je plongeais la main dans ma poche pour y serrer le mouchoir de Fred.

\- Bien sûr, je sais que ça ne règle pas le… _problème_ qui a eu lieu au Chemin de Traverse, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de te trouver un environnement plus stable, tu ne crois pas ?

En d’autres termes, m’éloigner du monde sorcier jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent ce qui n’allait pas avec moi.

Ma réponse sortit avant même que je n’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Non, je ne quitterai pas Sidbury.

Nouveau rire gêné, mais je notais cette fois un brin d’agacement dans les yeux de Carr.

\- Hope, je comprends que tu n’aies pas envie de partir. Je te promets que tu te feras des amis ailleurs, expliqua-t-il d’une voix doucereuse qui n’avait rien de sincère. Les Weasley te manqueront un peu au début mais avec de la chance, tu pourras revenir les voir de temps en t--

- _J’ai dit non._

Le peu d'amabilité qui subsistait encore sur son visage s'effaça.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Hope Turner. Tu n’as que huit ans, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour toi. Le Ministère pense à ton avenir, tu _dois_ \--

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qui est bien pour moi, l’interrompis-je d’une voix sèche.

Qu’est-ce que je détestais quand la colère me faisait monter dans les aigus ! Je devais avoir l’air ridicule : je m’étais levée d’un bond, les bras tendus le long de mon corps comme si je me retenais de le gifler. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas loin de la vérité ; Je cherchais un instant mes mots avant de bafouiller ce qui me passait par la tête.

\- V-vous ne savez pas _du tout,_ mais alors pas _du tout_ , ce qui est bien pour moi. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous en avez rien à _foutre_ (ses yeux s’écarquillèrent devant mon langage) de ce que je ressens ! Vous… vous… _vous ne voulez juste pas être responsables s’il m’arrive encore un truc !_

Je n’avais plus envie de l’écouter. En fait, il ne valait mieux pas. Je l’aurais probablement incendié dans toutes les langues que je connaissais si j’avais dû le supporter une minute de plus. Furieuse, je rentrais en courant dans l’orphelinat pour me barricader dans ma chambre. Oh, il viendrait sans doute me chercher pour essayer de me convaincre à nouveau. Ou alors pour me faire la leçon. Ou les deux.

D’un geste rageur, je sortis un stylo à papier puis un de mes cahiers encore vierges que j’ouvris à la première page. Je réfléchis un instant avant que l’inspiration me vienne. J’écrivis alors d’un seul geste et d’une écriture saccadée le titre de mon prochain plan d’attaque : “Stratégies anti-moldues : comment rester à Sidbury 101”.


	6. est-ce qu’accepter des lunettes d’un sorcier inconnu est aussi stupide que d’écrire dans un journal intime bavard ?

A partir de septembre 1986, Jeremiah Carr et miss Murton (dont j’ignorais toujours le prénom) commencèrent à faire très bien leur travail : emmerder le monde. En tout cas, le mien ; ce qui était plus que suffisant pour me rendre d’humeur massacrante dès que je les voyais.

Cela suivait toujours le même rituel : miss Murton m’appelait en bas juste après le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin. Le dimanche était le jour préféré pour les visites des adoptants. Les enfants les plus âgés ne venaient plus, à part s’ils étaient convoqués expressément mais je n’étais (malheureusement) pas encore assez vieille pour prétendre à ce privilège. Des couples venaient donc nous voir. Ils étaient souvent caucasiens, souvent plus proches de la cinquantaine que de la quarantaine et souvent horriblement horripilants. Je m’en arrachais les cheveux.

\- Ohh, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle est mignonne ? N’est-ce pas qu’elle est mignonne, chérie ?

\- Enfin, Edward ! Tu ne devrais pas parler d’elle comme si elle n’était pas là.

\- Quand même… Elle n’est pas… Tu ne la trouves pas un peu--

\- Trop âgée ?

\- Mais non, Mary, mais non ! Elle n’a pas des… des _origines,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je choisissais généralement ce moment-là pour relever la tête de ma lecture, leur jeter un regard noir puis faire quelque chose d’inattendu qui leur faisait oublier leurs mauvaises manières. La première fois, la fenêtre ouverte avait claqué si fort que la vitre avait explosée. Miss Murton avait pincé des lèvres puis avait fermé la fenêtre lors de la visite suivante. J’avais innové. La chaise sur laquelle s’était assise un visiteur avait soudain perdu deux pieds. Lorsqu’ils furent obligés de rester debout, ils se cassaient systématiquement la figure à cause du tapis à l’entrée de la pièce réservée aux visites. Une fois le tapis enlevé, le plafond s’effritait juste assez pour faire tomber de la poussière au-dessus d’eux et les faire tousser.

Murton était livide. Elle en avait même perdu le sourire placide qu’elle s’efforçait toujours d’afficher quand des adoptants potentiels prenaient la peine de se déplacer jusqu’à Sidbury.

\- Très bien. Plus de visite pour vous, miss Turner, avait-elle susurré entre ses dents.

J’avais cru qu’elle avait abandonné. Comme quoi, j’étais vraiment redevenue _très_ naïve. Vu la tête qu’elle avait faite, j’aurais dû me douter qu’elle était plus du genre à préparer sa revanche pour m’en faire baver au maximum qu’à laisser couler. La longue période intermédiaire m’avait fait baisser ma garde. 

Les visites avaient été dispersées depuis la fin août (ce qui m’avait empêché d’accompagner Charlie et Bill à King’s Cross ! j’en étais verte.) jusqu’aux vacances de la Toussaint. Ensuite, grand silence. Je continuais ma petite vie indépendante. J’allais à l’école sans écouter grand-chose, je lisais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main et je faisais plusieurs heures de vélo par semaine pour aller à la bibliothèque ou chez les Weasley. Mes appréhensions du début de venir les voir trop souvent au point de m’imposer s’étaient envolées. En fait, Molly me disait même souvent qu’elle préférait mille fois que je sois là pour passer du temps avec les jumeaux plutôt que de les laisser seuls à leurs bêtises.

\- Au moins, tu arrives à les canaliser un peu, me disait-elle avec un sourire épuisé.

En fait, pas du tout. A mon avis, elle avait juste _l’impression_ que l’on faisait moins de bêtises ; ce qui n’était qu’une impression. La seule chose que j’arrivais à faire, c’était les aider à mieux cacher leurs bêtises le temps qu’ils la réparent ou (dans mes bons jours) les convaincre de tester leur dernière invention avec moi plutôt que _sur_ Ron. Je n’y parvenais pas toujours. Aussi similaires qu’ils puissent paraître physiquement aux yeux du monde, je commençais à les cerner ; ce qui ne m’avançait _en rien_ pour les calmer.

Fred était vindicatif, aussi doux qu’il pouvait être vicieux, se reposant énormément sur ses instincts. Bien qu’ils aient tous les deux un esprit créatif hors-norme, Fred était plus souvent celui qui nous sortait de nos impasses lors de nos réunions de brainstorming. Par contre, le blâme tombait aussi majoritairement sur lui quand quelque chose qui n’avait pas été assez planifié nous explosait (littéralement) à la figure.

George préférait mieux planifier à l’avance (“tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait rajouter plus de Mucus de Veracrasse pour que ça se répande bien dans les escaliers ?”) même s’il n’hésitait pas une seconde à foncer tête la première dans des situations potentiellement dangereuses. Il avait la dent moins dure que son frère, pour le bonheur de tous. Si George n’avait pas été là, nul doute que son jumeau aurait eu plus de mal à maintenir beaucoup d’amitiés.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, ils m’avaient acceptée dans leur quotidien avec autant de compassion qu’au premier jour ; même quand je débarquais avec une radio portable pour leur faire découvrir la musique moldue. Ils avaient particulièrement aimé “Never gonna give you up” de Rick Astley.

Molly, beaucoup moins.

\- SI VOUS REMETTEZ ENCORE UNE FOIS CETTE FICHUE CHANSON, VOUS PASSEREZ SAMHAIN ENFERMÉS AVEC LES COCHONS !

Les hurlements de leur mère, mêlés à ceux de Ginny, faisaient vibrer l’escalier. Les jumeaux avaient l’air contrit pendant deux secondes et puis…

\- Never gonna give you up !

\- Never gonna let you doooown !

Qu’est-ce qu’on avait pu se marrer sur cette chanson… Je me rappellerais toujours des courses endiablées dans toute leur chambre pour faire une chorégraphie maladroite : Fred sautant sur le lit presque jusqu’au plafond, George glissant d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce sur un tapis et moi, très inspirée, avec un journal enroulé à la main en guise de micro.

J’étais excitée comme une puce de partager les fêtes d’Halloween (Samhain, pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec le terme, est la célébration païenne à l’origine d’Halloween) avec eux pour la première fois. J’avais déjà été coincée à l’orphelinat par miss Murton pour Beltaine. Je n’avais donc aucunement l’intention de manquer la plus grande fête sorcière de l’année. C’était sans compter sur la rancune de ma tutrice.

* * *

La veille d’Halloween, on avait toqué à ma porte. Murton m’attendait, avec une petite valise à la main. Elle me l’avait tendue avec une drôle d’expression sur son visage.

\- Prenez vos affaires.

Surprise, j’avais posé le cahier dans lequel j’étais en train d’écrire assidûment mes idées de cadeaux de Noël pour les Weasley (oui, je m’y prenais à l’avance, et alors ?) pour la fixer, sans bouger. Elle avait pincé des lèvres, agacée.

\- Allez, plus vite que ça, miss Turner, insista Murton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, dites-vous ? Auriez-vous oublié que ceci n’est qu’une maison d’accueil temporaire pour vous ?

_Echec._

Un sentiment glacé de panique m’avait envahi la poitrine. Je m’étais levée d’un bond, mon cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Ce n’était pas possible. Elle nous faisait toujours rencontrer les adoptants et je n’en avais pas vus depuis--

Éberluée, je ne sentis même pas ma mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Murton avait passé outre. Elle, qui était si pointilleuse, qui voulait toujours respecter les procédures et le politiquement correct, avait passé outre les recommandations de me faire rencontrer la famille adoptante avant de m’envoyer chez eux. Autrement dit, elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je l’avais poussée à bout. J’ouvris la bouche pour protester (je voulais dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour la contredire !) mais elle mima avec sa main droite un téléphone. Un sourire un brin sinistre étirait sa bouche fine.

\- Cette famille a été expressément approuvée par monsieur Carr. Vous souhaitez peut-être l’appeler pour le confirmer ?

… Oh. Oh non.

_Echec et mat._

Si même Carr avait autorisé cette mascarade, je ne pouvais plus y faire grand-chose. Je refermais la bouche. Lentement, je commençais à rassembler mes affaires. Pas que j’en avais beaucoup : quelques vieux vêtements usés de l’orphelinat, le mouchoir de Fred, mes cahiers et crayons. C’était tout. Je n’avais plus de bijoux, ni de livres qui m’appartenaient, ni de babioles amassées au fil des années et des souvenirs. Pas vraiment glorieux, tout ça. Je continuais de réfléchir en les rangeant dans la petite valise.

Qu’est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Je n’avais absolument pas l’intention de déménager mais je voyais mal comment échapper à cette situation. Je n’avais plus qu’à espérer qu’il s’agissait de Moldus horripilants auquel cas j’aurai une bonne excuse pour revenir à Sidbury le plus vite possible. Je m’accrochais à cette idée comme un naufragé à son radeau. Oui, des Moldus… Pitié, faites que ce soit des Moldus… Il serait tellement plus simple de se débarrasser d’eux ou de les pousser à bout.

Je savais faire preuve de patience et de gentillesse, n’allez pas croire que je n’étais qu’une chipie sans états d’âme. Je n’aimais pas faire du mal aux gens, ni les rendre tristes. Oui, cela s’étendait aux personnages de jeux vidéo où je me refusais à choisir des dialogues qui pourraient heurter leur sensibilité. Par contre, le temps (et les gens cons) m’avait appris à être égoïste quand il le fallait.

En l'occurrence, ceci se trouvait être une situation d’urgence. Je refusais d’abandonner mon indépendance de l’orphelinat, ma liberté d’aller et venir, de m’informer et d’agir aussi bizarrement que je le souhaitais. Surtout, j’avais la trouille de ma vie à l’idée de partir loin des Weasley jusqu’à mon admission éventuelle à Poudlard. Ils faisaient partie de ma vie depuis six mois, maintenant. Ce n’était pas une stupide adoption autoritaire et forcée qui allait me pourrir l’existence.

Faire une scène devant miss Murton ? Mauvaise idée. Je n’avais jamais vu qui que ce soit remporter une joute verbale contre elle. Franchement, elle avait dû être ténor du barreau dans une autre vie.

Attendre d’être arrivée sur place pour rendre la vie infernale à des Moldus jusqu’à ce qu’ils cèdent à la panique ? Plus réaliste.

Je refermais la valise. Avec une _poker face_ de compétition, je suivis Murton sans discuter.

* * *

Heureusement pour moi, j’étais tombée dans une famille de Moldus.

Oh, ils avaient été gentils les premiers temps. Un peu mièvres. Je m’étais sentie mal de devoir briser leurs rêves d’une charmante famille nucléaire (ou presque) avec ma petite personne comme élément central.

Puis le mari, Geralt, avait commencé à parler de collèges privés prestigieux où je devrais bien me comporter, de la carrière splendide (et obligatoire) toute tracée devant moi et d’investissements dans le pétrole. Cela m’avait déjà donné des boutons. Même la splendide tarte aux poires de son épouse Hollie n’avait pas réussi à me faire avaler son discours sur ce qu’ils pensaient du communisme chinois et des asiatiques de manière générale lors d’un dîner entre collègues. Je vous passe les détails et les adjectifs beaucoup moins édulcorés qu’ils avaient utilisé après quelques bouteilles de vin.

Le lendemain matin, je ressortis mon cahier de stratégies anti-moldues.

Je n’avais pas eu besoin d’en parler à Fred et George pour avoir des idées. En fait, c’était extrêmement facile de rendre n’importe quelle personne _complètement dingue_ avec leur comportement habituel. Ajoutez de la magie au mix et aucun Moldu ne vous supportera plus d’une semaine. Je commençais avant le petit déjeuner. Suite à une nuit de soi-disant cauchemars qui les avaient réveillés trois ou quatre fois tant je hurlais à plein poumons, Hollie se traînait à la porte de ma chambre pour me préparer pour l’école.

\- Alexandrina, chérie, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ?

Oui, ils m’appelaient Alexandrina. Non, je ne leur avais rien demandé. Ils trouvaient juste ça plus "élégant" que Hope.

Je me levais de mon lit sans faire de bruit pour m’installer dans un fauteuil, roman à la main. La porte de ma chambre était bloquée. Ne me demandez pas comme j’y arrivais : généralement, je n’avais qu’à souhaiter pour que quelque chose se produise et ça se passait comme sur des roulettes dès qu’il s’agissait de rendre des adultes furieux. Ou fous. Ou les deux. Sans réponse de ma part, le mari, Geralt, était aller chercher sa caisse à outils pour démonter la serrure. Il avait réussi mais la porte restait coincée (comme par magie, vous l’aurez deviné) sans bouger d’un iota. A bout de nerfs et de solution, il avait découpé la porte pour accéder à ma chambre.

\- Alexandrina ?

Hollie eut le temps de faire un pas. Aussitôt, la large bibliothèque sur sa droite s’effondra sans prévenir. Avec un cri aigu, elle sauta en arrière en faisant des mouvements nerveux des mains. Le regard de Geralt aurait sans doute intimidé n’importe quel enfant. Il était glacial et légèrement calculateur. Agacé, aussi, à cet instant précis. Pour ma part, cela ne me donna qu’un léger sourire. Je restais assise sur mon fauteuil, les jambes croisées, à lire mon roman comme si de rien n’était.

\- Geralt, Hollie. Je ne vous avais pas entendu, susurrais-je avec l’air le plus horripilant que j’étais capable de réaliser.

Ça continuait tout au long de la journée.

Durant le petit déjeuner, aucun électroménager ne fonctionnait correctement. La machine à café ne chauffait pas l’eau, le réfrigérateur passait son temps à s’allumer et s’éteindre sans que personne ne sache pourquoi tandis que les lumières du salon grésillaient d’un air sinistre. Geralt devait changer au moins trois fois de chemise parce que celle qu’il avait choisie pour aller au travail se retrouvait immanquablement couverte de café ou de confiture.

\- Chéri, peut-être que si tu mettais une serviette ?... tenta un jour Hollie d’une petite voix.

\- Une serviette, moi ? Et pourquoi pas un bavoir non plus !

Devant le ton sec de son mari, elle n’avait rien dit. Elle s’était contentée d’aller lui chercher un nouveau vêtement avec l’air désespéré de celle qui allait passer son après-midi à détacher la confiture du tissu blanc (et outrageusement cher). Plus tard, la voiture de Geralt ne voulait pas démarrer. Quand il essayait d’emprunter celle de Hollie, elle se mettait à émettre de la fumée noire de sous son capot tellement inquiétante qu’il préférait appeler un taxi. Aucun feu de circulation ne restait vert sur notre route.

Nous arrivions tous les deux systématiquement en retard (moi, à l’école religieuse privée où ils m’avaient inscrite de force ; lui, au travail). Les catastrophes continuaient pendant la journée. Toutes les craies se cassaient dans les mains de mon institutrice. Mes cahiers s'effeuillaient presque quotidiennement au point qu’elle avait appelé Hollie, au bord de la crise de nerfs, pour lui faire savoir qu’il valait mieux m’acheter quelque chose de _bonne qualité la prochaine fois._ Bien entendu, Hollie était venue me chercher à l’école ce jour-là pour faire un scandale. J’étais restée à l’écart pendant qu’elles se hurlaient dessus à qui mieux mieux.

\- COMMENT _OSEZ-VOUS_ REMETTRE EN CAUSE LES MOYENS EXTRAORDINAIRES QUE NOUS METTONS EN OEUVRE POUR L'ÉDUCATION D’ALEXANDRINA ?! VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN MON ÉPOUX A DONNÉ EN FAVEUR DE CETTE ÉCOLE ?!

\- PAS SUFFISAMMENT POUR QUE CELA VOUS EMPÊCHE D’ÊTRE POLIE ET RESPECTUEUSE ENVERS LE PERSONNEL EN TOUT CAS !

Une fois revenue à la maison, c’était à peine si j’avais le droit à un goûter. Quand Hollie ouvrait le robinet pour se laver les mains, il lui implosait à la figure : tout le parquet du rez-de-chaussée avait été inondé. Je crois que j’avais décroché le pompon quand j’étais allée donner à manger au chat noir qui passait de temps en temps dans le quartier. Hollie était devenue verte de rage.

\- _Pas. de. ça. chez. moi._

J’avais été obligée d’enlever la mort aux rats qu’elle avait dispersée un peu partout. Un mauvais point à rajouter à ces adoptants : ils détestaient tous les animaux (“les nuisibles”, sifflait Hollie) qui n’étaient ni des chiens de chasse ni des British short hair. Racés, bien sûr. Ils ne payaient pas des milliers de livres pour de la camelote.

La goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase fut sans doute la toute nouvelle télévision LCD. Geralt en était tellement fier. 

\- La dernière génération, s’était-il rengorgé. Les couleurs sont ma-gni-fiques. Vous allez voir, je vais--

En faisant un mouvement un peu grandiloquent pour utiliser la télécommande, elle lui avait échappé des mains pour aller s’écraser en plein milieu de l’écran. Ça n’avait pas juste fait un toc : elle s’y était enfoncée dedans comme s’il avait utilisé un burin.

Le lendemain, Hollie me mettait dans le premier train en direction d’Exeter, le chef-lieu du comté de Devon. De là, j’utilisais l’argent qu’elle m’avait donné pour prendre le bus jusqu’à Sidbury. J’avais rarement été aussi satisfaite de moi-même qu’à l’instant où j’avais toqué à la porte de l’orphelinat. L’expression de miss Murton quand elle ouvrit la porte valut son poids en or. Elle baissa la tête vers moi. Je remarquais qu’elle avait l’air plus en forme qu’auparavant, peut-être qu’elle dormait mieux ? Son visage se vida brusquement de toute couleur quand je lui fis coucou de la main.

\- Tenez, voici une lettre qui explique tout, avais-je babillé en lui tendant la missive rédigée par Geralt et Hollie. Si vous arrivez à lire quelque chose.

J’étais là quand ils l’avaient écrite et des larmes de frustration gâchaient la lecture du texte. Interdite, miss Murton resta à me fixer pendant un long moment. Elle me donnait l’impression que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Est-ce qu’elle cherchait désespérément le moment où tout était parti de travers et l’avait mené à Sidbury’s Children Home ? Enfin, elle saisit la lettre de ses mains tremblantes. Elle s’écarta pour me laisser passer. Avec un grand sourire et une démarche de conquérante, je m’engouffrais à l’intérieur.

J’avais peut-être loupé Halloween en compagnie des Weasley mais au moins, je ne manquerai pas Noël !

* * *

J’avais eu un long moment de paix après ça.

Murton me laissa même passer trois jours chez la famille Weasley pour les fêtes de fin d’année : un à Noël et deux pour le nouvel an. Vous voulez savoir quel était le plus grand challenge depuis mon arrivée dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Trouver des cadeaux pour neuf personnes. _Neuf personnes !_ Je n’y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention mais ça ne m’étonnait plus que Molly fasse des pulls à tout le monde (avec un petit quelque chose en plus) tous les ans. Un vrai casse-tête !

J’avais décidé d’acheter des livres pour les plus grands, Bill et Charlie, qui étaient rentrés de Poudlard pour l’occasion. Percy avait regardé son Rubik’s cube avec des yeux ronds pendant une partie de la soirée sans oser y toucher. Arthur avait été visiblement ravi du trio de canards en plastiques que j’avais trouvé dans un magasin pour enfants : je passais une bonne heure à lui expliquer à quoi ça servait. Pour Ginny, j’avais fait (avec mes petites mains et beaucoup de piqûres aux doigts) une poupée en feutrine de la princesse Leia. Bah oui ! C’était tout récent à l’époque, je me _devais_ de leur faire découvrir Star Wars ! Je dû promettre (à l’occasion) de les amener un jour dans un cinéma moldu.

\- Très ingénieux ces Moldus, oui, oui, acquiesçait sans cesse Arthur entre deux bouchées de dinde.

\- Et tu dis que les azteurs…

\- _Acteurs._

\- … Les ac-teurs, rectifia Bill, ne font que ce qui a été joué devant la caméra ? Ce n’est pas un peu ennuyeux ?

\- On en reparle après que tu aies vu un combat au sabre laser, avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

Pour Ron, je lui avais fait un jeu de domino. Nul doute qu’il s’en lasserait aussitôt qu’il jouerait aux échecs : il regardait déjà mes objets faits-main en carton avec circonspection puisqu’aucun dessin dessus ne bougeait. Molly aurait sans doute été ravie quoi que je lui offre. Elle s’empressa donc de m’embrasser les deux joues quand elle vit les pots de fleurs personnalisés que je lui avais emballés. Pour Fred et George, j’avais passé plus de temps à réfléchir. George avait eu un livre d’origamis (avec une petite note à l’intérieur lui précisant que ce serait amusant de donner vie aux animaux en papier) et Fred, un “Qui est-ce ?” version sorcier avec les joueurs de Quidditch de ses équipes préférées.

C’était presque impossible de décrire ce que je ressentis en ouvrant mes cadeaux ce soir-là. Je me sentais chanceuse au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous. J’en oubliais temporairement mes problèmes, mes cahiers noircis d’écriture et de questions ou le fait qu’il n’y avait aucun rat domestique au Terrier. Je me sentais juste… bien. Heureuse. Le cœur en fête et le rire facile. Après avoir enfilé le pull caractéristique de Molly (elle semblait particulièrement heureuse d’avoir pu utiliser du rose, couleur qu’elle ne pouvait se permettre pour sa famille), j’avais mangé encore et encore, serrant contre moi l’album photo que les jumeaux m’avaient offert.

\- Ta chambre sera moins vide si tu en accroches au mur, m’avait soufflé Fred au moment où j’avais ouvert le paquet.

Il avait été effaré de découvrir où je vivais l’une des rares fois où il avait pu entrer dans l’orphelinat. Les larmes aux yeux, je l’avais serré dans mes bras à lui en couper le souffle. J’appris plus tard que j’avais fini la soirée endormie contre lui, pelotonnée avec la tête reposant sur ses genoux.

* * *

Murton n’avait jamais réussi à me renvoyer plus d’une semaine dans une famille après ça. Elle avait fait quelques tentatives-- mais les adoptants moldus étaient voués à l’échec. Je n’avais pas besoin de _faire_ quelque chose de bizarre devant eux pour qu’ils me prennent en grippe et me renvoient à l’orphelinat sans autre forme de procès. Cette situation me convenait parfaitement. Petit à petit, ma chambre se couvrait de photos (immobiles, je gardais mon album sorcier en sécurité avec mes cahiers) et ma petite bibliothèque se remplissait de livres. Même après avoir quitté Poudlard, Bill continuait de m’en envoyer régulièrement : à part Percy et Charlie, j’étais la seule encore présente au Terrier qui passait beaucoup de temps à lire.

Le passage du temps était un phénomène étrange. Je ne savais pas s’il s’agissait de mon propre cerveau me jouant des tours pour que je ne ressente pas une agonie déchirante vis-à-vis de mon passé, mais mes souvenirs antérieurs me paraissaient de plus en plus lointains. Tous les problèmes et angoisses qui avaient pu me troubler se désagrégeaient petit à petit avant de disparaître. Un jour, j’entendis même quelqu’un interpeller une fillette dans la rue avec mon ancien prénom. Je mis un long moment à réagir… pour la simple et bonne raison que je n’y avais plus pensé depuis des mois.

J’étais Hope Alexandrina Turner, jeune orpheline trouvée dans le Devon par une nuit de printemps en 1986. Le reste n’avait que peu d’importance. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver effrayant (ni même inquiétant) le fait que mon identité précédente soit en train de disparaître. A quoi bon y repenser quand je n’avais aucune garantie de rentrer, de toute façon ?

Trois ans avaient passé depuis que Jeremiah Carr m’avait ramené au Sidbury’s Children Home. Je vivais avec soulagement mes derniers mois à l’école primaire (enfin ! plus de révisions des tables de multiplication ou de dictées !) en attendant la lettre de Poudlard. J’en trépignais d’impatience. La lettre de Poudlard ! J’avais parlé de la mettre sous verre devant les jumeaux qui, pour une fois, m’avaient jeté un regard perplexe à la limite de la moquerie. J’avais le droit d’être heureuse et de fangirler un peu, non ?

Je me rappellerais toujours de ce mercredi après-midi. Je rentrais de l’école à pied, chantonnant à mi-voix une chanson que Molly m’avait apprise la semaine précédente. J’avais bien grandi : du haut de mes onze ans (depuis quelques jours seulement !), je dominais la plupart des filles de ma classe au moins par mon éloquence. Pas par ma taille, non plus, je ne pousserais pas le mensonge jusque-là. Mes longues heures de vélo et de sorties à la campagne, puis le Quidditch, m’avaient cependant permis de gagner une énergie et un physique à peu près convenable. Autrement dit, je pouvais suivre les jumeaux dans la plupart de leurs bêtises sans faire une crise d’hypoglycémie en plein milieu de l’après-midi.

\- In the cauldron boil and bake, fillet of a fenny snake…

J’étais dans l’entrée de l’orphelinat lorsque j’entendis quelqu’un marcher à pas vifs dans le couloir au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches mummy--

\- Miss Turner ? appela la voix de Murton du haut de l’escalier.

\- …. Maw and gulf ?... (je m’arrêtais de chanter) Oui, miss Murton ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je vous cherchais. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je suis passée à la bibliothèque, expliquais-je en montrant mon sac. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

Avec une expression sombre que je ne lui avais pas vue depuis longtemps, elle descendit lentement les marches. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle tendit le doigt vers le fond du couloir.

\- Quelqu’un vous attend dans la salle des visites.

\- Monsieur Carr ?

Elle hésita.

\- Non… Non, ce n’est pas monsieur Carr. Bien qu’il soit très…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Je cillais, surprise, avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Un sorcier ? Est-ce qu’un _sorcier_ était venu jusqu’ici ? Estomaquée, je filais vers la salle des visites sans un regard en arrière. Pourquoi envoyer un sorcier maintenant, à quelques mois seulement de mon entrée à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu’il souhaitait m’adopter ? L’idée qu’un agent du Ministère se soit déplacé pour mes “gaffes” à de multiples reprises dans des familles moldues me traversa l’esprit mais je l’écartais aussitôt. J’avais toujours été très prudente. Les incidents que j’avais créé pouvaient _tous_ être attribués à de la simple malchance. Le Ministère n’avait rien qui puisse être utilisé contre moi. _Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d’angoisse ?_ Non, ce n’était pas vraiment de l’angoisse. Le frisson qui remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale ressemblait plutôt à… de l’excitation ? Non, non, trop bizarre. Ça ne devait pas être ça. Ça n’avait pas de sens non plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentirais comme une idiote surexcitée à l’idée de revoir un vieux camarade de classe que j’aurai perdu de vue ? Malgré moi, je toquais à la porte pour être polie. Je rentrais en n’entendant pas de réponse.

L’homme qui m’attendait était grand, dépassant sans doute le mètre quatre-vingts cinq. Je me sentais ridiculement petite à côté de lui. Il se tenait de dos pour regarder au dehors ; je crus donc qu’il ne m’avait pas entendu arriver. Peut-être qu’il était sourd ? Vu ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc, cela ne m’aurait pas étonnée. Il était vêtu d’un costume élégant en tweed qui n’avait rien de sorcier. Je me demandais brièvement ce qui avait mettre la puce à l’oreille de Murton concernant ses origines.

\- Ah, te voilà.

Je sursautais. Il avait parlé au moment où j’avais fini de refermer la porte derrière moi. J’avais les mains moites lorsqu’il se retourna. Je compris aussitôt pourquoi ma tutrice l’avait pensé étrange. Cet homme avait un charisme écrasant. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d’années, pas beaucoup plus. Quelques rides creusaient son beau visage au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche : il devait avoir l’habitude de beaucoup rire. D’ailleurs, il souriait. Ses yeux gris me détaillaient presque avec avidité ; ou du moins, une curiosité inassouvie.

Malgré tout mon bon sens, je ne parvins pas à le penser dangereux.

\- Hope Alexandrina Turner ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

Je hochais lentement la tête.

\- Bonjour, Hope. Je m’appelle Elphinstone Urquart. Je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Je suis quelqu’un comme toi.

J’hésitais brièvement avant de me lancer.

\- Un sorcier ?

Son sourire s’agrandit.

\- Oui, entre autres.

D’un geste négligent de la main, il fit bouger deux fauteuils pour les ramener vers le centre de la pièce. Je le regardais faire avec des yeux ronds. De la magie sans baguette ? Comme ça, d’entrée de jeu ? Prudemment mais n’ayant pas vraiment le choix, je décidais d’aller m’asseoir. Il me scrutait toujours. Un certain amusement éclairait son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par “entre autres” ? demandais-je d’une petite voix une fois qu’il fut assis.

\- Je pense qu’il est trop tôt pour en parler. Quand tu auras passé quelques années à Poudlard, peut-être que… (il s’arrêta au milieu de sa phase) Non, c’est aussi trop prématuré de planifier ça dès maintenant.

Cela me coupa l’herbe sous le pied. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait me lier à un homme pareil, dont le nom ne me disait rien et que je n’avais jamais vu de ma vie ? Incapable de poser la moindre question, je restais à le regarder, prise de court. La situation semblait lui convenir. Il regardait autour de lui en faisant des moues appréciatives. Dauphin… Melvin… Elphin _truc_ (je n’avais pas retenu son nom) ne devait pas être pressé de partir. Un soubresaut agita soudain sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Elphinstone, répéta-t-il. E-l-p-h-i-n-s-t-o-n-e. “Elphin” comme le prénom Delphin, et “stone” comme une pierre.

Sa remarque me fit l’effet d’une gifle.

\- … Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir dit ça à voix haute, remarquais-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

\- Non, en effet.

\- J’apprécierai que vous ne pratiquiez pas la Légilimancie sur moi.

\- Oh, ce n’était pas de la Légilimancie. Je veux bien te prêter des livres sur l’Occlumancie, si tu veux.

D’un geste plus rapide que l’œil, il sortit sa baguette pour invoquer deux livres qu’il fit léviter, puis posa à côté de mon sac. Je lus rapidement la couverture de celui du dessus : “Occlumancie : l’art de protéger son esprit”. Interdite, je relevais la tête vers Elphinstone. Il ne s’était pas départi de sa joie apparente.

\- Si ce n’était pas de la Légilimancie, c’était quoi ?

\- Disons simplement que j’ai un très bon _instinct._ (il retint un rire à sa propre remarque, ce qui me fit lever un sourcil d’incompréhension) Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais ça me permet d’évaluer facilement les gens que je rencontre.

\- Et miss Murton ? Jeremiah Carr ?

\- A vrai dire, Jeremiah était contre cette petite visite. Je crois que tes… malchances dans les familles Moldues qui t’ont accueillie l’ont quelque peu refroidi concernant ton adoption potentielle.

Je me sentis rougir. Ah. Au moins, j’avais eu raison quant au fait que le Ministère ne pouvait rien contre moi. C’était à peu près la seule chose qui n’était pas atrocement gênante dans cette situation.

\- Quant à miss Murton, c’est une dame très sympathique.

\- Vraiment ? rétorquais-je aussitôt.

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. (il fit une pause, plissant les yeux) Elle a tout de suite compris qui j’étais et a très bien réagi, compte tenu des circonstances. C’est vraiment quelqu’un de remarquable.

\- Vous m’excuserez, monsieur… 

\- Urquart. Mais tu peux simplement m’appeler Elphinstone.

\- Monsieur Urquart. Je ne comprends _rien,_ mais alors **_rien_** de ce que vous me dites depuis tout à l’heure. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main. Au moins, il ne se moquait pas de moi. Le cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, je ne pus m’empêcher de penser à voix haute. Vu que de toute manière, il semblait savoir ce que j’allais dire à l’avance, ça ne servait pas à rien de cacher ce que je ressentais.

\- Mais si vous n’êtes pas là pour l’adoption, vous êtes là pour quoi ?

\- J’étais curieux de te rencontrer, répondit-il presque aussitôt, un peu comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Et puis, un petit oiseau m’a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes de vue.

\- Mes yeux vont très bien, répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Une nouvelle fois, Elphinstone agita sa baguette. La table basse posée entre nous se transforma en énorme colley. J’aurais tenté de le caresser si l’aura rose qui l’entourait ne m’avait pas brûlé les pupilles. Je détournais aussitôt le regard avec un grognement de douleur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu as ces douleurs intempestives ?

\- J’ai ma petite idée, grommelais-je entre mes dents. Vous pouvez ramener la table à la normale ? S’il vous plaît ?

Intérieurement, j’étais impressionnée par sa maîtrise des sortilèges informulés. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée d’où cet énergumène habillé à l’écossaise sortait ; mais il avait un niveau magistral en métamorphose.

\- Non, pas encore. Essaie donc ces lunettes.

Je me retournais d’un bloc vers lui, les yeux en larmes. Elphinstone me tendait une paire de lunettes browline très classiques, aux contours noir et doré.

\- Ça se met sur le nez, précisa-t-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

\- Non, c’est vrai ?! (je reniflais) Je vous ai déjà dit que je n’avais pas de problème aux yeux.

\- Essaie-les, insista le sorcier.

En temps normal, je serai tout simplement partie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je n’avais pas de temps à gâcher avec ce genre d’inepties ; surtout de la part d’un inconnu qui pouvait très bien être un maniaque du sang-pur. Pourtant, quelque chose en moi me poussait à lui faire confiance. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier… Je n’arrivais à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui m’exaspérait autant que cela m’intriguait.

Je me levais. Sèchement, je lui pris les lunettes des mains pour les coller sur mon nez.

\- Voilà, vous êtes content mainten…

Le reste de ma phrase mourut entre mes lèvres.

Le colley était devant moi, gueule ouverte, remuant la queue en signe d’amitié. Il n’y avait plus la moindre aura rose autour de lui. J’enlevais les lunettes. Aura. Je les remis. Plus rien. Je répétais la manœuvre une dizaine de fois avant de me tourner vers Elphinstone.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

\- Des lunettes.

_Non, sans déconner ?_

\- Mais encore ? grinçais-je en m’efforçant d’être polie.

\- Tes yeux te font voir des choses invisibles pour les autres sorciers-- en l'occurrence, les métamorphoses ou les sortilèges de dissimulation. Autrement dit, tu as des yeux capables de voir la vraie nature d’un objet ou d’un être vivant quel que soit son déguisement.

Je hochais la tête. Oui, j’étais parvenue à peu près aux mêmes conclusions-- même si je n’irais pas aussi loin concernant les êtres humains. Je n’avais encore jamais rencontré d’Animagus, j’étais donc incapable de savoir si cela s’appliquait aussi à eux. Je rabaissais encore une fois mes lunettes lorsqu’il redonna à la table sa forme d’origine, non sans avoir caressé la tête du colley.

\- Et que font ces lunettes exactement ? Elles annulent ça ?

\- Oh non ! s’esclaffa le sorcier. Tes yeux sont bien trop puissants pour qu’une paire de lunettes - même d’aussi bonne qualité que celles-ci - puisse annuler leurs capacités. Non, elles filtrent simplement ce qu’il y a devant toi. Ça ne t’empêchera pas de continuer à voir des choses du coin de l’œil, par exemple.

Le cœur battant, je retournais m’asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je croisais les jambes et posais les lunettes sur mes genoux.

\- Donc… vous êtes venus pour me rencontrer et pour me donner des lunettes ? résumais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Gratuitement ?

\- C’est exact.

Pourquoi j’avais l’impression de ne pas être plus avancée qu’à mon arrivée dans la pièce ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l’ai dit : nous sommes semblables, toi et moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Quelque chose étincela dans son regard.

\- Un jour, affirma-t-il, tu comprendras.

Sur ce, il se leva. Je bondis moi aussi de mon fauteuil. Je fourrais les livres d’Occlumancie dans mon sac avec autant de délicatesse possible dans ce genre de circonstances.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner à la porte !

\- Ça serait gentil, merci.

\- Et tenez, vos lunettes.

\- Garde-les. (je lui fis les gros yeux) Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Hope : tu en as plus besoin que moi. Si tu es si inquiète concernant leur provenance, tu n’as qu’à demander à Arthur Weasley de les examiner pour toi.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

\- Vous connaissez les Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr. Cela fait quelques années que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’aller au Ministère mais je sais qu’il a d’excellents états de service.

Bizarrement, je n’avais pas l’impression qu’il mentait. Un Mangemort ou un obsédé du sang-pur aurait forcément trouvé quelque chose à redire sur Arthur ; ou du moins, ne l’aurait pas mentionné. Ça semblait un peu gros, même pour gagner ma confiance. Je me détendis un peu. Pour la première fois, je lui lançais un vrai sourire en ouvrant la porte.

\- Après vous.

\- Merci, Hope.

Je notais quand même dans un coin de ma tête d’aller demander à Arthur ce qu’il pensait de ces lunettes. Je ne lui dirais pas leur fonction (je n’avais rien dit à qui que ce soit à part les jumeaux, qui avaient l’œil particulièrement vif dès qu’il s’agissait de repérer mes problèmes) mais il pourrait au moins me certifier du type de magie qui avait été utilisé dessus. Tant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de magie noire, je les porterais sans doute. Cela tombait à pic, à vrai dire. Je m’inquiétais depuis quelques mois de la manière dont j’aborderai la métamorphose à Poudlard ; ou même quelque chose d’aussi banal (pour un sorcier) qu’une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces lunettes résolvaient tout.

Une fois à la porte de l’orphelinat, le sorcier me tendit la main comme si j’étais une adulte. Je la serrais dans la mienne sans hésiter.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Hope Turner, souffla-t-il. D’ici là, j’espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez à Poudlard.

Après un dernier clin d’œil, il sortit à grandes enjambées. J’eus à peine le temps de ciller qu’il avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

...

Zut, c’était quoi déjà, son nom ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Laissez un commentaire ou un kudo, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur :D
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
